Painted on my Heart
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: Reencontrar Jensen depois daqueles meses e ver que ele mudou tão drasticamente tinha sido um tremendo tapa na cara. Para Jensen, no entanto, parecia um cruel sinal do destino para um homem despido de sonhos.  Padackles, AU
1. Don't cry

**Título:** Painted on my heart

**Autora:** Midnight Desire (euzinha)

**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles.

**Música-tema:** Painted on my heart, The Cult

Universo alternativo.

**Rating:** M [Consumo de álcool e drogas, sexo explícito entre dois homens, violência]

**Comentários:** Olha eu aqui de novo. Ninguém se espanta mais.  
>Se bem que nem eu pensei que "até logo" seria tão "logo" assim. Era uma verdade quando eu dizia que não queria postar mais. Mas a saga Change your mind criou um hábito na minha rotininha apertada e o vício ficou ainda pior.<br>Não queria postar, mesmo assim. Afinal, isso iria contra uma das minhas características, que é a assiduidade e o compromisso com as fics. Mas estou escrevendo anyway e seria lindo se vocês pudessem acompanhar mesmo assim, sem compromissos. Por sua conta e risco.  
>Algumas coisas aqui vão mudar, como os nomes dos capítulos e os personagens, e o fato de ter uma música por capítulo (mas isso faz parte do campo semântico da coisa)<p>

Mas algo não muda: Meu drama, minha tendência nada politicamente correta, o estilo esférico dos meus personagens e o fato da vida não ser flores.  
>À minha maneira, espero que gostem. Da sua escritora viciada, com carinho.<p>

**Sinopse completa: **Em busca de uma distração, seguindo as notas de algumas guitarras, Jared descobriu que o mundo era pequeno demais. Reencontrar Jensen depois daqueles meses e ver que ele mudou tão drasticamente tinha sido um tremendo tapa na cara. Para Jensen, no entanto, parecia um cruel sinal do destino para um homem despido de sonhos.  
>Uma seqüência de acontecimentos talvez reacendesse uma chama apaixonante, mas que queimaria os seus corações até o fim.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Painted on my heart<strong>

A madrugada estava muito fria, mas o céu estava limpo como Jared não via há meses. Os pontos luminosos a cintilar na noite lembravam-lhe um espelho estilhaçado em milhões de pedaços minúsculos. Fechava a mochila com um suspiro.

_Como foi que eu deixei eles me convencerem a fazer isso?_

Suspirou amargamente como se pudesse soprar para fora de seu corpo o total desânimo que tomava conta de seu corpo. Mas Katherine e Murray estariam na frente de sua casa em alguns minutos, e, não importando se o relógio marcava cinco e tantas da manhã, eles buzinariam e o chamariam. Katie fritaria os miolos escutando rock pesado o dia inteiro, e talvez àquele horário Chad estivesse bêbado, talvez voltando de uma festa. Talvez ele desse em cima de Jared de novo.

Seria uma viagem magnífica, com todo o sarcasmo que a palavra pudesse prover.

Jared pensou se não estava ficando velho antes dos trinta. Antes sequer de ter chegado aos vinte e cinco. Ele tinha apenas vinte e dois anos, enfiado em camisetas lisas de gola V, carregando em estojos lápis de todos os tipos, e livros, da faculdade ou não. Ele estava estudando Design Digital, mas todas as paredes de seu quarto eram pintadas por suas próprias mãos, em desenhos artísticos que nem mesmo faziam sentido. Todos os cômodos estavam forrados com seus quadros e papéis com desenhos. Alguns eram apenas no lápis, outros eram pintados com aquarela, no computador, ou com carvão e giz. Ele nunca tinha produzido tanto na sua vida. E estava bem daquele jeito.

Jogou sua franja para trás e lembrou-se que ele costumava ser o primeiro a procurar uma festa para ir. Existiam duas coisas que faziam um lugar ser perfeito para ele: Um bom rock e bebida barata. Open bar, então, era o paraíso. Ainda mais para um estudante do interior da Pensilvânia, para quem os pais pagavam uma boa escola e um pequeno e aconchegante apartamento na Filadélfia, a vida era mesmo uma festa. Mesmo que Jared sempre fosse um estudante exemplar, ele era dos que ficava quase sem comer por uma semana para encher a casa de cerveja no sábado, trocava um desenho por uma tequila. Era aquele o espírito, ele estava na faculdade.

Mas a verdade é que Jared não queria sequer sair de casa no momento. Ele só queria ser deixado em paz. Estava bem só estudando, estava melhorando suas notas, estava comendo melhor, se exercitando, estava desenhando e pintando como nunca.

Mas, principalmente, não queria pegar a estrada com dois amigos e dirigir até Nova York para assistir a um festival de rock. Ele era muito grande para o carro e estava sem paciência alguma para aquilo.

Mas, afinal, eram apenas duas horas de viagem. E os seus amigos deviam estar certos quando diziam que ele deveria se distrair, mesmo que eles nem desconfiassem de quem fosse o motivo dessa mudança súbita de Padalecki. Realmente, seria um festival de música lendário.

Afinal, não era em todo lugar que ele veria We the kings, The Strokes e Kings of Leon. Mas, principalmente, não era em todo o lugar que ele ouviria Guns 'n Roses.

Tinham se passado quatro meses. Jared não queria, mais logo se via contando os dias, lembrando do passado. Quis ter mais fotos, mas o mais romântico que conseguiu foram as suas mãos se tocando suavemente no meio de uma foto de uma festa de universidade. Eles realmente não pareciam mais do que amigos.

Jensen adorava tirar fotos dos outros. Não se importava em tirar fotos com ele, também. Mas sempre morreu de medo de que uma lente pudesse gravar sequer um beijo deles, que alguém tivesse qualquer prova de sua homossexualidade.

Ele sempre foi assim. Tinha tanto medo de tudo que cada vez que Jared dava um passo para frente, ele dava dois para trás. Até que ficaram distantes demais até para enxergarem os seus olhos, e para compreender o que eles diziam no brilho de suas íris coloridas.

**_Talk to me softly _**

**_There's something in your eyes_**

**_Don't hang your head in sorrow_**

**_And please don't cry_**

_Fale comigo calmamente_

_Há algo em seus olhos_

_Não abaixe a cabeça com pesar_

_E por favor não chore._

Jared olhava para fora da janela do carro. Chovia tanto que a paisagem era distorcida. O rádio estava ligado, com a voz baixa de Axl Rose enchendo o ar de angústia. Jensen estava com a cabeça apoiada no volante.

"Então, é assim que vai ser?" Jared quebrou o silêncio e suspirou.

"Eu sinto muito. É só isso que eu precisava dizer." Jensen suspirou enquanto sua respiração saía entrecortada. Apoiou o corpo no encosto do carro e passou as mãos dolorosamente pelo rosto. Jared voltou-se para ele com a voz simplesmente calma, mas decidida.

"Quando você disse que tinha algo importante para me contar, eu esperava algo diferente."

"Eu não acho que tem como ser diferente, Jared."

"Não, poderia ser diferente. O problema é que você não quer se arriscar."

"Tem vezes que... Tem riscos que nós não podemos correr." Jensen tinha a voz rouca e densa, entremeada pelas gotas da chuva golpeando violentas o vidro e a lataria do carro. "Tem coisas preciosas demais para nós que nós precisamos proteger a todo o custo"

O painel do carro iluminava quatro e treze da madrugada. Eles estavam em uma terça feira. Os olhos de Jensen também se voltaram para fora, para a enxurrada, e ele engoliu em seco. Seus dedos contornaram o volante e a chuva estava maior dentro dele.

"Seria um risco muito grande, Jensen? Seria assim tão perigoso deixar todo o mundo saber?" Jared quase sussurrou.

"Tente entender, Jared, os meus pais nunca aceitariam isso, do jeito que os seus fizeram. Eu preciso do apoio deles, meu pai conseguiu me colocar para ser o engenheiro do prédio da Headlines, eu estou a um passo de ajeitar minha vida. Você acha que eu ainda terei alguma coisa deles se meu pai agropecuarista do Missouri souber que eu estou me relacionando com homens, ou se eu me jogar em uma vida mais insensata?"

"E a sua namoradinha ruiva, onde ela entra nisso?"

"Ela é a melhor coisa para mim agora."

"Entendi, Jensen." Jared suspirou e sorriu amargo. "Você foi muito claro quando disse que queria terminar. Eu estou me enrolando aqui." Os dedos de Jared insinuaram-se na maçaneta da porta, mas o moreno hesitou diante de um relâmpago violento.

"Não, espere." Jensen segurou o braço de Jared e tinha os olhos verdes brilhantes, suplicantes. A frase do loiro foi seguida de um raio estrondoso, e, quando o som terminou de dissipar-se por seus ouvidos, apenas voltou a escutar a música.

**_I know how you feel inside_**

**_I've been there before_**

**_Something changing inside you_**

**_And don't you know_**

_Eu sei como você se sente por dentro_

_Eu já passei por isso_

_Algo está mudando dentro de você_

_E você não sabia?_

"O que foi?" Jared voltou-se para o loiro com o cenho franzido.

"Eu só queria dizer que nunca quis que terminasse assim"

"Eu nunca pedi que assumisse nosso relacionamento para os seus pais." O moreno passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Voltou a ajeitar-se no banco e batia o pé ansiosamente. "Eu nunca pedi nada para você, Jensen. Só não queria que brincasse com meus sentimentos do jeito que você fez."

"Jared, eu sei que fui um canalha nessas duas últimas semanas. Que não liguei, que desapareci, que fiquei distante. Mas eu nunca menti para você."

"Ah, sim. Nunca" Jared balançou a cabeça com ironia.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Para mim estava ótimo, Jensen, nosso relacionamento era perfeito, mesmo sem sentido do jeito que estava, nós éramos amigos que transavam quando dava na telha. Isso até você dizer que me amava. Por que falou isso se era para ir embora? Por que não deixou as coisas como estavam?"

Jensen permaneceu olhando para fora, e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse escutando a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Virou-se para Jared alguns longos segundos depois, a expressão exausta.

"Eu disse que eu te amo pelo único motivo óbvio: Porque eu te amo."

**_Don't you cry tonight_****_  
>I still love you baby<br>Don't you cry tonight  
>Don't you cry all tonight<br>There's a heaven above you baby  
>And don't you cry all tonight<em>**

_Não chore esta noite  
>Eu ainda te amo, baby<br>Não chore esta noite  
>Não chore toda essa noite<br>Há um céu acima de você, baby  
>E não chore toda essa noite<em>

Jared escutou a frase com um rosto cínico. Abaixou o rosto e suspirou profundamente. Jensen não conseguia olhá-lo.

Jared se lembrava daquela noite de sexta feira em que eles embarcaram naquele pequeno barco. A lua refletia no mar de novembro, e, atracado à doca, estava aquele barco intitulado Eclipse of the Heart. Quando os dois permaneceram todos os dias em um único e lindo quarto, apenas o oceano incomensurável pela pequena janela, abraçados entre as cobertas, trocando beijos.

Quando sob o nascer do sol no mar Jensen dissera que lhe amava.

E Jared apenas achava que Jensen tinha o levado para aquele barco para que ninguém os pegasse no flagra. Ninguém de sua família, nem a sua namorada, nem seus colegas de trabalho. Para que ninguém os visse juntos.

Mas logo em seguida, Jensen tinha lhe dado uma esperança. E apenas para tirá-la de novo. Ele era tão cruel e covarde.

Jared odiava cada vez que se lembrava daquela aurora naquela janela quadrada de nau, entre os braços de Jensen. Jared odiava tudo o que sentia naquele momento, dentro daquele carro, simplesmente porque sentia que amava Jensen de um jeito que o loiro jamais poderia corresponder. Sabia que precisava ir embora. Talvez tivesse restado um orgulho estúpido em seu coração submisso.

"Você não está facilitando nada, Jensen."

"Acredite, está mais difícil para mim."

Jared jamais saberia o quanto aquilo era verdade. Jensen continuou olhando a chuva do lado de fora.

"Se isso é verdade, você não sabe o que é amar alguém, Jensen."

"Talvez eu não saiba, mesmo. Talvez eu esteja fazendo tudo errado. Mas ainda assim você precisa ir."

Jared assentiu.

"Você tem razão." Ele concordou seco e abriu a porta do carro, sentindo a chuva respingar para dentro "Adeus, Jensen."

**_Tal_****_k to me softly _**

**_There's something in your eyes_**

**_Don't hang your head in sorrow_**

**_And please don't cry_**

_Fale comigo calmamente_

_Há algo em seus olhos_

_Não abaixe a cabeça com pesar_

_E por favor não chore._

**_Give me a whisper_**

**_And give me a sign_**

**_Give me a kiss before_**

**_You tell me goodbye_**

_Dê-me um sussurro  
>E me dê um sinal<br>Dê-me um beijo antes  
>De você me dizer adeus<em>

Jared botou o pé para fora do carro e de imediato sentiu a sua roupa encharcar-se. Ele só tinha uma rua a atravessar até o seu apartamento, mas já tinha sido lavado pela tempestade. Seus jeans colaram à sua pele e um arrepio intenso correu-lhe a espinha. Ele cruzou os braços e apenas sentiu a chuva acertar seu corpo com toda a violência que lhe convinha.

Escutou a porta do carro se bater com força. Olhou para trás e Jensen tinha saído. A chuva acertava o seu rosto e a água abundante delineava o desenho de seu rosto consternado.

"O que foi dessa vez, Jensen?" Jared virou-se com o rosto irritado e parou de andar.

Jensen pareceu hesitar várias vezes, como se fosse começar a correr. Mas permaneceu parado, lentamente sentindo a água permear todas as suas roupas. Jared esperou. Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Nada. Vá embora. Por favor."

"Você saiu do carro só para ficar na chuva me olhando?"

Jensen não respondeu nada. Apenas uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, mas Jared não a viu. Chovia demais, e somente Jensen sentiu o calor cáustico dela sobre sua pele gélida.

**_Don't you take it so hard now_**

**_And please don't take it so bad_**

**_I'll still be thinking of you_**

**_And the times we had baby_**

_Não leve isso tão a sério agora  
>E por favor não leve tão a mal<br>Eu ainda estarei pensando em você  
>E nos momentos que nós tivemos<em>

Jared sentia as gotas da chuva parecerem pedras de gelo acertando seus braços. Jensen tinha o semblante contorcido em angústia e Jared quis voltar para beijá-lo, queria abraçá-lo e pedir para que ele não fosse tão idiota e teimoso, mas não o faria. Tinha seu orgulho próprio.

E, acima de tudo, tinha raiva. Como Jensen podia ser assim tão covarde?

Jared estava parado na chuva, encarando o loiro respirar pela boca, encarando-o com o olhar de quem implorava perdão, sem dizer sequer uma palavra. E Jensen dizia que era para ele ir embora, o expulsava de sua vida sem nem titubear, mas continuava implorando com seus olhos que Jared jamais o deixasse.

Era um golpe baixo demais.

"Você é um idiota, sabia, Jensen? Um idiota, um tremendo de um filho de uma puta!"

Jensen permaneceu em um silêncio de concordância, e Jared não esperava diferente. O moreno continuou com a voz frustrada mais uma última vez e foi quem disse as palavras finais.

"Pegue o seu capacete de engenheiro, sente na sua escrivaninha, faça seus almoços de domingo na sua família feliz e tenha três filhos ruivinhos com sardas. Mergulhe na mentira que é a sua vida, e aproveite bem o seu dinheiro."

"Eu bem que queria, Jared." Os lábios de Jensen tremiam. "Bem que eu queria. Saiba apenas que eu desejo tudo de mais perfeito do mundo para você, e que você é a pessoa mais especial que eu vou encontrar nessa minha vida."

**_And please remember_**

**_That I never lied_**

**_And please remember_**

**_How I felt inside now, honey_**

_E por favor lembre-se_

_Que eu nunca menti_

_E por favor lembre-se_

_Como eu me senti por dentro agora, amor_

Jared estava agora em seu quarto, sentado sobre a sua cama. Seu celular vibrou no seu bolso e ele viu que era Katie. Levantou-se com um suspiro e pensou que preferia escutar Chinese Democracy inteiro a voltar a escutar "Dont Cry". E ele realmente tinha aprendido bem a detestar esse álbum do Guns. Jensen tinha lhe ensinado tudo sobre a banda. Era a sua favorita, afinal.

Suspirou com um sorriso resignado. Em breve ele se animaria. Colocou a mochila nas costas e pegou a chave da frente de casa rumo à sua viagem de verão.

...

Katie tinha um gosto musical um pouco mais pesado do que Murray e Jared. E, como era ela quem dirigia – o carro _era_ dela – os dois se resignavam a ouvir. Mas admitiam que AC/DC e Deep Purple combinavam com uma roadtrip. Chad tinha uma cerveja nas mãos, a estrada estava praticamente vazia, e estava começando a amanhecer. O carro tinha um pouco de cheiro de nicotina.

Jared sempre achava que era meio grande para um banco de trás daquele tipo de carro. Usou sua mochila de travesseiro e apoiou as costas na porta de trás, esticando o máximo que podia suas pernas ao longo do banco.

"Chad, e como ficou o negócio do trailer?" Jared levantou uma questão que parecia óbvia, e que eles já deviam ter feito há muito, mas eles afinal não tinham pensado em coisa alguma, apenas se jogado na estrada com as entradas do festival. "Você sabe que nossa grana está curta. Eu não vou dividir uma barraca no acampamento com você, você se esfrega nos outros quando bebe."

"Ah, agora você reclama, Padalecki." Chad virou-se para trás com o rosto forçosamente indignado. "Eu ia precisar de uma barraca para seis pessoas para ter espaço pra não dormir_em cima_ de você, Jared"

"Não interessa o tamanho do lugar, você vai sempre fazer de tudo para dormir em cima de mim." Jared deu um sorriso torto.

"Essa é a hora que eu faço piadas sobre armar a barraca?" Katie intrometeu-se na conversa, e os dois apenas riram.

Chad voltou-se para a frente e terminou de tomar a sua lata de cerveja, amassando-a na mão e jogando no chão do carro.

"Eu falei com uns sêniors da faculdade, lá da Filadélfia mesmo. Tem uma galera de lá que vai assistir o show em NY. Tenho o telefone dele."

O pessoal da faculdade. Tinha sido naquele campus que Jared, calouro, conhecera o tal Jensen Ackles, recém formado em engenharia, naquela palestra sobre desenho industrial. Jensen vestia um blazer sobre uma camiseta branca, sapatos sociais e jeans escuros. Ele tinha colocado uns óculos retangulares para leitura e estava mascando chiclete sem açúcar.

Um ano atrás. Parecia uma eternidade, ou parecia ontem. Aquilo sempre confundia Jared.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Katie franziu o cenho. Sua pergunta trouxe Jared à realidade.

"Com o Tom_, _ele tem um amigo que quer alugar o trailer dele na área de acampamento por trezentos dólares, para todos os dias do evento."

"E você nem desconfia de nada?" Jared cruzou os braços.

"Você é da polícia, Padalecki?" Chad quase riu. "Vamos lá, gente, confiem em mim nessa, nós vamos nos divertir."

"Nós vamos é acabar em uma banheira de gelo sem os rins, isso sim." Jared citou a lenda urbana. Riu, mas não quis desacreditar. Por mais providencial que alquilo fosse, sempre tinha uns loucos dos quais era possível conseguir uma vantagem absurda. Mas que aquilo parecia um imenso trambique, isso parecia.

Aquela quarta feira de férias começara com um amanhecer dourado e ele começava a sentir uma ansiedade penetrando suas veias, e torceu um sorriso falso.


	2. Naive

O pátio do acampamento já estava repleto de barracas e alguns trailers, mas fervilhava de participantes do festival, carregando mochilas, caixas e instrumentos musicais, prontos para fazerem seus próprios shows no resto do dia que estiverem ali. Chad estava ao telefone, mas não parecia ter muito sucesso no que estava negociando.

"Eu estou só vendo a gente dormindo no carro." Jared balançou a cabeça. Tinha uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos e tomou mais um gole.

"Por mim tanto faz." Katie estava de bom humor, apesar de suas olheiras. Estava quente, um sol forte naquele mesmo céu limpo da madrugada. Tinha um vento gelado, no entanto, que bagunçava seus cabelos.

"Ele vai dormir do lado de fora." Jared riu. Começava a analisar onde mais teria um hotel naquela cidade àquelas horas.

"Não sem antes dançar de cueca em cima do carro pra nos conseguir dinheiro." Katie brincou de volta. Seus olhos acompanharam uma garota com cabelos vermelhos e uma enorme mochila nas costas, e ela se distraiu.

"Com duas tequilas ele dança, você sabe. O Chad fica fácil quando bebe." Jared disse, mas percebeu que sua amiga não estava prestando atenção, e apenas tomou mais um gole da sua cerveja.

Chad tinha desligado o telefone, e de entre as pessoas um homem alto de cabelos negros aproximou-se de Murray com um sorriso, o rosto suave parecendo comportado. Jared o conhecia. Encarou a camiseta verde de Chad e abriu um sorriso.

"Chad, rapaz, quanto tempo!" Ele estendeu a mão para Murray, e fizeram um cumprimento amigável.

"Digo o mesmo, Welling, credo, nóa precisamos sair da cidade pra nos vermos?" Chad riu e deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Tom. Os dois tinham plena noção do quanto suas palavras eram puramente ilustrativas.

"Você tem razão, uma vergonha isso." Tom lançou um olhar para Katie e Jared um pouco mais adiante. Acenou.

"Hey, Tom!" Jared acenou apenas cordialmente, e Kate do seu lado não esboçou reação. Não conhecia Tom, mas percebeu que o olhar que ele lhe dera era de quem queria mudar essa realidade e conhecê-la muito bem.

"É com eles que você vai dividir o trailer?" Tom voltou-se para Chad e tinha a voz interessada.

"Sim, eles mesmos."

Tom tirou uma chave do bolso da calça.

"Vamos lá que eu mostro ele para vocês."

Kate pegou a sua mochila de cima da grama e colocou-a nas costas, seguida de perto por Jared. Eles andavam desviando das bagagens de metal e lona espalhadas pelo camping em erguimento. Mas especialmente esquivavam-se das pessoas irritadas diante de tantas tentativas frustradas de montar as benditas barracas.

Logo um pouco adiante, havia três trailers pequenos, um ao lado do outro. Eram prateados e tinham portas pintadas de vermelho, com janelas pequenas. Tom adiantou-se e andou até a porta do trailer do meio. Destrancou-o e abriu a porta para os três. Chad entrou, seguido de Katie. Quando ela passou por Tom, Jared viu que ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos da loira. Suspirou. Talvez um rapaz de feições quase delicadas conseguisse atrair a sua amiga, mas seria um desafio e tanto. Ela iria precisar de muito álcool para encarar um homem musculoso daqueles.

Chad e Jared costumavam brincar e dizer que ela "cortava para os dois lados", mas a verdade é que depois da última namorada de Katie, Wendy Glenn, a loira tinha se tornado bastante exigente e seletiva em se tratando de homens.

Uma vez dentro do trailer, Jared correu os olhos por todo o ambiente. Era realmente um cômodo pequeno, com um beliche e um microondas sobre um pequeno frigobar logo adiante. A única coisa realmente memorável era que o sofá imediatamente à frente deles parecia mais confortável que as duas camas juntas. De resto, o trailer estava desprovido de mobília, e de eletrodomésticos.

Quando Jared sentiu o cheiro inconfundível, não conseguiu evitar a risada.

"Espero que esse cheiro não incomode vocês. Vai passar logo." Tom explicou quando todos pareceram reconhecer o cheiro. "Afinal, o trailer não é meu" Tratou de se livrar da culpa. O odor de erva forte da maconha tomava conta do pequeno recinto, e parecia impregnado no tecido dos móveis.

"Espero é que ele me consiga uma da boa dessas, isso sim." Kate jogou sua mochila no sofá e enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar a sua carteira.

Tom sorriu espantado e encantado para ela.

"Ele te falou do preço que tínhamos combinado?" Chad voltou-se para Tom.

"Sim, os trezentos dólares. Vocês deram sorte, mas tudo o que ele só pediu foi pra arrumar dinheiro pra pagar as garrafas de tequila de hoje." Tom colocou as mãos na cintura e tudo o que esperava era que simplesmente eles aceitassem, afinal, era um negócio e tanto.

Tanto Jared, Chad e Kate estenderam uma nota de cem para frente, e Tom parecia realmente não entender como seu amigo estava fazendo um aluguel tão em conta. Mas só queria se livrar daquele serviço de corretor que lhe tinha sido outorgado.

Tom desceu do trailer e Kate fez o mesmo. Chad parou na porta e Jared jogou a sua mochila na parte de cima do beliche antes que Chad o fizesse.

Kate pisou na grama com seus all star pretos e tirou uma carteira de cigarros do bolso da jaqueta. Tom deu alguns passos para trás e freou-se. Voltou para a loira que colocava o cigarro entre os lábios, dando uma tragada, e sua expressão contorceu-se um pouco. Voltou-se para Chad, parado na porta.

"Nós vamos dar uma festa no terraço do Dublin's. Faço questão que vocês vão, vamos botar o papo em dia e beber um pouco."

"Nós não somos daqui." Katie acrescentou o óbvio "Não sabemos onde fica..."

Tom apontou para a rua bem adiante ao camping, do outro lado da rodovia. Era um prédio cinza com grandes janelas, de cinco andares. Seus letreiros indicavam que era o hotel Dublin's, e a primeira imagem que a sua estrutura soturna e cansada era de que era um lugar feito para rockeiros.

"Bem localizado." Chad comentou apenas.

"Nós realmente vamos ser bem vindos nisso?" Foi Kate quem perguntou.

"Se trouxerem uma garrafa de whisky, podem até dormir lá, eu garanto." Tom brincou, e Kate sentiu nos olhos verdes dele que a brincadeira era mesmo de duplo sentido.

Jared de dentro do trailer pediu licença para passar. Desceu e parou à porta com a mão nos bolsos e o cenho franzido diante da luminosidade.

"Está certo, então." Katie tragou o cigarro mais uma vez e pendeu-o entre os dedos. "Seria ótimo, pode contar com a gente." Ela disse apenas, com um sorriso torto.

"Espero realmente que vocês vão." A última frase de Tom foi acompanhada de um longo olhar para Kate, que apenas soltava a fumaça pela boca lentamente.

Enquanto Tom ia embora entre as pessoas e barracas, um silêncio entre eles se instaurou, mesmo que tudo ao redor estivesse um burburinho.

Um vento gelado bagunçou os cabelos de Katie e Jared mais uma vez.

"Onde é que nós vamos, que eu perdi?" Jared enfim perguntou, quando já tinham perdido Welling de vista.

"Temos uma festa para ir hoje à noite, porque tem alguém que quer comer a Katie." Chad complementou, cruzando os braços. Jared riu.

"Ficar deitada dentro desse trailer ou sair para procurar festa na quinta feira, isso eu não vou fazer." Kate terminou de fumar o seu cigarro e jogou a bituca na grama, pisando em cima. "Eles têm baseados, na pior das hipóteses."

"Isso é verdade." Chad deu de ombros. "Mas não vamos nos arrepender. A turma deles costumava fazer festas épicas."

Katie desviou o olhar para Jared, como se quisesse que ele confirmasse a opinião de Chad. O moreno riu.

"Se por épica você considera uma pancada de gente jogando strip poker, beer pong e dançando em cima da mesa, então elas eram mesmo épicas."

"Sim, isso é épico para mim." Kate riu e colocou a mão nos bolsos, trocando um olhar animado com Chad.

"Para mim também sempre eram." Jared confirmou com o rosto sereno, o olhar fixo para frente. "Também acho que pode ser uma noite e tanto."

...

Com a dimensão de um formigueiro mas não a mesma eficiência, à frente do trailer barracas e mais barracas eram erguidas, formando uma paisagem colorida de lona, complementada pelos passantes de todos os tipos e por suas mochilas gigantescas. As pessoas equilibrando as armações das tendas em seus próprios lotes faziam Jared concluir novamente que eles realmente tinham dado uma tremenda sorte com aquele trailer.

Katie e Chad tinham saído para buscar cerveja. Jared estava sentado na porta do trailer, uma folha de papel em uma prancheta sobre seus joelhos.

Entre seus dedos, um lápis 2B fazia traços finos sobre o papel branco. Jared não percebia que sorria, que mordia os lábios e fazia caretas enquanto delineava formas sobre um papel. Ele era ainda pior quando tinha tintas à sua mão. Jared jamais se julgava um artista, mas tinha uma relação intrínseca com pincéis e lápis. Eles sempre foram sua distração, seu melhor passatempo.

E era claro que ele não tinha esquecido a aquarela e os pincéis em casa. Se ele pudesse, trazia suas tintas a óleo. Apenas não quis tirar nada daquilo da mochila, para evitar que Chad e Katie ralhassem por ele nunca desgrudar daquelas pinturas. Era o que todos faziam.

Todos que ele conhecia, quando visitavam sua casa, olhavam ao redor, comentavam o quanto suas pinturas e desenhos eram bonitos, perguntavam de onde surgira a idéia, perguntava quem era as pessoas retratadas.

Jared não sabia. Aquilo era pura imaginação. Mas quando Jared começava a contar de onde tirava inspiração, ou qual era a técnica que ele usava, o seu visitante imediatamente se entediava.

Claro que existiu uma exceção, e Jared sempre se lembraria dela.

_ "Está maravilhoso, Jay. Essa profundidade, não entendo como você consegue isso com aquarela."_

_A voz de Jensen às suas costas o sobressaltou, e Jared inconscientemente tampou a pintura. Aquele gesto fez com que sua mão manchasse com a tinta e borrasse o desenho._

_"Meu Deus, Jared" Jensen entregou-lhe o pano todo tingido que Jared usava para limpar-se. "Como você faz isso com uma pintura tão linda?"_

_A pintura sobre a mesa era um pôr do sol em dezenas de matizes. Duas pessoas ao centro da imagem, muito distantes, de mãos dadas, eram apenas sombras que observavam um show de luzes que mais pareciam fachos de holofotes coloridos. Mas agora a pintura estava manchada, e Jared limpava seus dedos._

_"Isso está um lixo." Jared olhou com desprezo para o papel cartão à sua frente._

_"Não está, não. Está parecendo um William Turner." Jensen apoiou a mão na mesa de madeira e olhou com atenção para a aquarela que Jared tinha pintado. Em uma de suas mãos tinha um copo de café sem açúcar e Jared apenas respirou profundamente, frustrado com o resultado de seu trabalho._

_"Não fale uma heresia dessas." Jared amassou o papel e jogou-o na parede oposta. Era algo que já tinha feito dezenas de vezes. A bolinha geralmente quicava na parede e acertava uma lixeira já colocada ali para aquele propósito. Mas desta vez acertou a beirada da lata, oscilou em sua borda circular e caiu para fora, sobre o tapete escuro._

_Jensen balançou a cabeça e sentou-se na mesa ao lado de onde Jared estivera pintando. Tomou um gole de seu café e sorriu. _

_"É sério, o trabalho com as cores e luzes, era como se eu visse uma reflexão do pré-Impressionismo"_

_O desagrado de Jared extinguiu-se com aquela sentença de Jensen. Virou-se para o loiro com o olhar intrigado e um sorriso torto._

_"Desde quando você sabe tanto de arte?"_

_"Desde quando vi as pinturas no seu quarto e achei todas lindas, ou expressivas de um jeito que eu não conseguia explicar. Pena que são tão poucas. Daí em diante, tem internet. Dá para achar qualquer coisa, e isso me ajuda a me encantar com tudo isso tanto quanto você faz."_

_"Você foi pesquisar arte porque gostava do que eu falava?"_

_"Se é importante para você, é importante para mim."_

Jared saiu de seus devaneios quando uma mulher gritou com seu companheiro em uma barraca próxima. Quando viu, tinha quebrado a ponta do lápis contra o papel.

Respirou profunda e insuportavelmente. Doeu seus pulmões. Colocou o lápis na orelha, levantou-se, amassou o papel e jogou-o no lixo.

...

O porteiro tinha simplesmente os deixado entrar, e ele devia fazer isso sempre. Eram onze e dez da noite. Dentro do elevador, Katie tinha uma garrafa de vodka em um saco de papel nas mãos, e os três começavam a escutar as músicas reverberarem pelo corredor.

Quando abriram a porta do terraço, Jared reconheceu que tocava The Kooks. Sussurrou junto as letras de "Naive", e os três adentraram o terraço.

A área aberta era toda pintada de preto, e a grade ao redor do prédio era bastante alta, providencial. Era muita gente. Entre as pessoas, Jared entreviu uma área coberta com um bar e uma longa e larga mesa fixa de granito. Alguns rapazes gritavam e uivavam perto dali. Era onde ficava as bebidas, ele não poderia esperar menos.

Alguns sofás espalhados pelos cantos. Um deles já estava ocupado por um casal de garotas que se beijavam furiosamente.

A música vibrando sob seus pés, e aquilo dava apenas uma vaga noção da emoção que seria o show que eles veriam.

E, além de todas as definições, o mesmo céu repleto de estrelas, mas só Jared tinha reparado nisso.

Também não tinha reparado quando foi que Kate e Chad sumiram entre a pequena multidão. Eles de fato tinham o chamado, mas ele tinha se perdido observando tudo ao seu redor.

Preferiu encontrar um sofá para sentar.

...

Talvez Jared fosse o único que realmente percebeu que o lugar tinha começado a ferver. Era duas e meia da manhã, e tudo o que ele podia dizer é que realmente estava pegando fogo. Mesmo com o vento, emanava calor. As pessoas borbulhavam e fervilhavam ao seu redor, e o álcool formava uma bruma sobre as pessoas que corriam sem camisa, que cantavam desafinados, que se beijavam aos cantos como se não tivesse ninguém ao redor.

Ao seu lado, um rapaz e uma garota fumavam maconha, e Jared não conseguia deixar de se incomodar com o cheiro. Acabaria ficando alterado só de inalar tudo aquilo.

A última vez que viu Kate, ela estava plantando bananeira com um cano de chope na boca. Tom estava segurando as suas pernas e ela tinha bebido de ponta cabeça mais que qualquer um dos rapazes. Ovacionaram e urraram para incentivá-la. Ela pulou de volta e cambaleou, mas ainda assim, Jared conseguiu ver o tremendo fora que ela dera em Welling. Apenas deu risada.

Encontrou novamente um sofá livre e sentou-se de novo. Em questão de instantes Chad apareceu. Suado, os olhos vidrados.

"Você está aí, moleque!" Ele apontou para Jared forçosamente.

"Fale, Chad." Jared sorriu de canto. Chad abaixou-se com aquela expressão de bêbado quando queria contar um segredo.

"Nossa, Jay, você não faz idéia do loiro delicioso que é o dono do nosso trailer. Sério, isso aqui está de matar."

"Pegue ele de jeito, gato." Jared tinha um sarcasmo impassível. Um copo de cuba libre insinuava-se em suas mãos e tomou mais um gole. Estava um tanto forte. Chad suspirou. Franziu o cenho e sentou-se ao lado de Jared, soltando o corpo ébrio no sofá.

"Eu juro, Jare, já desisti de tentar entender o que você tem."

"O que eu tenho? Não tenho nada, Chad, estou me divertindo."

"Sim, loucamente" Chad foi sarcástico. "Eu sei que você nunca me disse quem é, mas isso pra mim tem cara de coração partido."

"O quê? Do que você está falando?"

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Jared. Você acha que ninguém percebia que você estava saindo com alguém? O quê, ele era casado? Fugitivo da polícia? Padre?"

"Eu estou bem, Chad, pare de viajar e vai curtir a sua festa."

"Eu não vou insistir mais. Só vou falar para não deixar um idiota estragar a sua juventude. Você vai se arrepender por isso mais tarde, muito mesmo."

"Eu estou bem, Murray."

Chad levantou-se porque sentia que ia dar um soco na cara de Jared se ele continuasse a insistir que estava tudo bem. Enfiou-se no meio das pessoas e sumiu.

Uma música do Kings of Leon estava tocando, e parecia um pouco triste para o tamanho da animação da festa. Jared sentiu como se alguma coisa apertasse em seu peito. Engoliu em seco, virou o resto de seu copo, mas a sensação de engasgo não se dissipava.

Ele estava bem. Sim, ninguém entenderia isso, mas ele estava. Só não era mais do jeito que seus amigos esperavam. Mas levantou-se mais uma vez. Tomou toda sua cuba libre e deixou o copo plástico sobre uma pequena mesa. Não custava nada, afinal, tentar se divertir um pouco à maneira antiga. A festa estava ótima, e as pessoas realmente eram lindas, a música era contagiante.

Deu algumas voltas. Escutou à música e parecia o único a se importar com ela, mesmo lenta, todos apenas pulavam, dançavam sem ritmo, agiam sem sentido. O moreno agarrou-se às grades do terraço e contemplou a paisagem da área do festival.

As barracas, o palco montado, a estrutura ao redor, os quiosques, as luzes. Sim, aquilo seria perfeito, ele estava mais animado do que imaginava, mas poderia ter sido os poucos drinques que tomara.

Mas a sua imaginação estava lá embaixo. Lá naquele palco, naquela platéia. Não ali.

Escutou Chad dar risada muito alto e decidiu ir até o bar pegar um pouco mais de bebida. Percebeu um burburinho, e por certo era mais uma das brincadeiras deles. A última tinha sido uma garota dançando e tirando a camiseta.

Mas não era nada disso que ele vira.

Chad estava deitado sobre a bancada de granito, rindo muito, a camiseta erguida até a altura do peito. Do outro lado, um loiro de camisa preta aberta serviu tequila em seu umbigo, que inevitavelmente escorreu pela sua cintura. O loiro curvou-se e conteve com a boca uma gota da bebida que escorria para o quadril de Chad, e seguiu deslizando obscenamente a língua sobre o abdome definido de Chad, sorvendo a bebida do corpo de seu amigo com uma intensidade inexplicável.

O tal loiro ergueu o rosto, colocando um pedaço de limão entre os dentes e chupando-o com uma careta. Então sorriu maldosamente e a sua próxima atitude foi subir sobre a bancada e unir seus lábios com gosto de tequila cítrica aos de Chad.

Jared não suportava mais olhar, mas simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena. Era tão surreal quanto doloroso.

O loiro de camisa aberta que beijava seu amigo com tanto vigor e nem um pingo de vergonha era Jensen.

O cérebro de Jared hesitava em funcionar. Como assim, era Jensen? Jared tinha saído da Filadélfia para encontrar Jensen? Jensen, o engenheiro iniciante, o filho de fazendeiros conservadores, aquele que não tirava sequer uma foto abraçado, que não mandava sequer uma mensagem de celular que pudesse o comprometer.

Esse mesmo Jensen, tomando tequila no umbigo de um homem? Na frente de todo o mundo?

As mãos de Chad segurando a cintura de Jensen, segurando seu corpo, era como se queimasse a sua pele. Jared sentiu a humilhação penetrar sua pele. Só ele a enxergava. Era uma vergonha particular. Era a heresia de ver os quadris dos dois se roçando sobre a calça, os lábios de Jensen possuindo os de Chad, sobre aquela mesa como se aquilo fosse um altar da obscenidade. Aquilo apenas lembrava a Jared a primeira vez que Jensen e ele se beijaram, no arquivo da faculdade, entre as prateleiras.

Eles tomaram tanto cuidado. Naquela noite daquele beijo, Jared sentia tanto medo, suas mãos tremiam como se ele fosse um adolescente – não que com vinte e um anos ele fosse muito mais do que isso. Não que ele fosse muito mais do que isso agora. Jensen o convencera do tamanho do desastre que seria se eles fossem vistos. Os lábios do loiro o dominaram com aquela mistura de desejo com incerteza que deixavam Jared tonto, suando frio.

E Jensen tinha tomado tequila no umbigo de Chad. Na frente de todo o mundo.

Ali, na sua frente.

Jared poderia repetir isso para si mesmo quantas vezes quisesse, um milhão de vezes, e o único sentido que isso fazia era de que ele mesmo era um idiota, uma criatura enganada do jeito mais imbecil que existia.

Demorou demais para reagir. Jensen abriu os olhos e afastou os lábios dos de Chad, descendo da bancada com um sorriso um pouco vazio. No momento que o fez, olhou para o grupo de pessoas à sua frente.

Aquele moreno alto, ele era inconfundível.

O semblante de Jensen se despedaçou. Jared viu seu sorriso despencar, sua expressão tranqüila se desfazer e até os seus olhos ficarem mais escuros, como se as suas pupilas se dilatassem de susto. Seus olhos se encontraram entre as pessoas e o loiro via Jared um pouco boquiaberto sem compreender nada ao seu redor, mas com a certeza de que estava tudo muito errado.

"J-Jared?"


	3. Pyro

Música: Pyro, Kings of Leon

* * *

><p><strong><em>A single Book of Matches is gonna burn what's standing in the way<br>Roaring down the mountain, they're calling on the fire brigade  
>Carry out the pictures and tell the kids that I'm okay<br>If' I'm forgotten, you'll remember me for the day.  
><em>****_I, won't ever be your cornerstone_**

_Um único livro de poesias irá queimar o que está no seu caminho  
>Desabando montanha abaixo, eles estão chamando os bombeiros<br>Tire as fotos e diga às crianças que estou bem  
>Se estou esquecido, você se lembrará de mim pelo dia.<br>__Eu nunca serei o seu alicerce_

Jared deu as costas de imediato e enfiou-se entre as pessoas novamente, sob o som de Kings of leon. A cada passo que ele dava crescia a sua raiva, a sua indignação, e ele torcia para que Jensen não estivesse o seguindo, ou ele seria capaz de dar-lhe uma porrada no estômago.

E Jared não tinha esse direito. Afinal, eles já tinham terminado há meses. Jensen tinha toda a liberdade de fazer showzinhos semi-eróticos quando ele bem entendesse. Por mais canalha que isso fosse.

A única coisa que Jared sabia é que Jensen não precisava ter mentido tão descaradamente, ter falado sobre sentimentos e sobre a conservação de sua imagem se era para ir se expor daquela maneira. Jared sentia que a cada passo que dava, arriscava tropeçar na sua auto-estima que se arrastava no chão. Essa mesma auto-estima que esteve oscilando todos esses meses, mas que ele mantinha firme, para poupar-se do ridículo que era ficar sofrendo por um homem, como se ele fosse o último e o único amor de sua vida.

Jared olhou ao redor. Estava em uma área aberta, mas sentia como se estivesse em um lugar pequeno e sufocante. Precisava ir embora dali, queria ir para o trailer dormir. Socar o travesseiro, talvez, fazer alguma coisa estúpida daquelas que só fazia quando estava sozinho.

Olhou ao redor e cada vez que uma pessoa tropeçava nele ou o empurrava com seus ombros contra a multidão, a raiva de Jared aumentava. Pensou em apenas ir para o trailer, sem falar com ninguém. De fato, foi até a porta do terraço e tocou na maçaneta. Mas freou-se. Precisava avisar algum dos dois.

Se Jared visse Chad, era igualmente capaz de socar-lhe o meio da cara. Mas não podia. Chad não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada. Mas o moreno apenas não conseguia conter a raiva.

Mas, se não continha a raiva, poderia mesmo assim agir, apesar dela.

Voltou-se para procurar Kate. Provavelmente a encontraria agitando a festa, talvez sem camiseta, aquela doida.

Mas viu a loira aproximar-se da saída do terraço lentamente. Estava abraçada a um rapaz de camiseta preta e mechas loiras no cabelo, com uma expressão quase eqüina. Seus olhos oscilavam loucamente e, mesmo eles tendo passado ao seu lado, Katherine não o vira.

"Katie" Jared chamou-a. Ela não pareceu escutá-lo.

Jared hesitou e cruzou os braços, mas sentiu que algo naquilo não fazia sentido. Kate não dispensaria um homem como Tom se era para ficar com uma criatura estranha daquelas. No mínimo o rapaz teria que ser muito simpático, mas sua expressão arrogante e suas roupas de playboy não demonstravam ser o caso. Jared sabia que poderia estar apenas sendo precipitado, preconceituoso, mas viu que ela tropeçava um pouco enquanto andava. Precisava intervir.

Deu alguns passos rápidos na direção deles. Cutucou Katie e recebeu de volta um olhar furioso do seu acompanhante. Jared não se intimidou nem um instante.

"Só um minuto, preciso falar com a minha amiga um pouco."

"Ein, espertalhão, ela está comigo."

"Katherine, você está bêbada e vai fazer bobagem. Fale comigo." Jared ignorou a existência do rapaz de mechas.

"É bobagem ela sair comigo, é isso que você está falando?" O rapaz engrossou, tentando constranger e intimidar Jared. Mas tudo o que Jared via era o olhar morto de Kate sem conseguir fixar-se em nada. Ela parecia que não estava dentro de seu próprio corpo. Ela estava firme demais para estar bêbada, ainda que tropeçasse.

"Katie?" Jared segurou os ombros de Katherine e sabia que aquilo não estava certo. Estalou os dedos na frente dela e seus olhos vidrados nem mesmo reagiram "Katie, venha cá."

Kate deu um passo na direção de Jared, obedecendo como se fosse um robô.

"Amigo, dê meia volta ou eu quebro a sua cara" O rapaz puxou-a, olhando ao redor e percebendo que ele começava a chamar a atenção das pessoas ao redor. Passou o braço pelos ombros de Kate, fechando o punho e ameaçando Jared. Ele era mais baixo que o moreno, mas não perdia em músculos. Jared tinha um olhar furioso e puxou Cassidy pelo braço, tirando-a de perto daquele desconhecido.

"O que você fez com a Kate, seu filho de uma puta?" Jared segurou Kate com um braço e percebeu que ela amolecia cada vez mais em seus braços. Ele reconhecia aquilo. Era o clássico e terrível Boa Noite Cinderela.

Jared tinha tanta raiva acumulada que poderia socar aquele homem até que ele desmaiasse, e de fato com os dentes trincados deu um passo na direção dele. Mas Katie oscilou em seus braços e ele sabia que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era segurar sua amiga muito firme e levá-la até um hospital o mais rápido que conseguisse.

Abaixou-se, passou os braços sob as pernas de Kate e carregou-a no colo. Ela ainda não estava inconsciente, mas cada vez mais parecia desligada de sua razão.

As pessoas começavam a sussurrar e um burburinho se instaurava. Alguns até começavam a abrir espaço. Mas não demorou um minuto para a retaliação.

"Ei, seu babaca!" O rapaz que drogara Katie aproximava-se com dois outros homens talvez tão fortes quanto ele. Usavam regatas para exibir esses mesmos músculos e tinham o rosto atarracado. "É ele, esse desgraçado está tentando drogar uma garota para se aproveitar dela." O rapaz das mechas apontou cínico para Jared, e os dois se aproximaram como touros para perto do moreno.

"O quê? Não, foi você quem queria fazer isso, seu merda!" Jared tentou explicar, e, quando esboçou dar mais um passo na direção da porta, foi cercado. Deixou Kate sobre uma cadeira.

Mas mal voltou o olhar para os dois, para se defender ou continuar falando, e levou um soco no estômago.

**_All the black inside me is slowly seeping from the bone  
>Everything I cherish is slowly dying or it's gone<br>Little shaking babies and drunkards seem to all agree  
>Once the show gets started it's bound to be a sight to see<em>**

_Toda a escuridão dentro de mim está lentamente se infiltrando pelos meus ossos  
>Tudo a que eu me prendia está lentamente morrendo ou se foi<br>Pequenos bebês e bêbados parecem todos concordar  
>Uma vez que o show começa, tende a ser algo para ser visto<em>

Jared curvou-se de dor e gemeu alto. Algumas pessoas se afastaram, ou gritaram, e, enquanto o movimento e a agitação ao redor aumentaram, Jared levou um soco no rosto que escureceu suas vistas. Eles tinham uma mão muito pesada, e Jared mal reconhecia qual dos três tinha lhe acertado.

As pessoas começavam a formar uma massa disforme e pouco nítida aos olhos de Jared. Desviou de um golpe e socou de volta, acertando as costelas de um deles. Sua mente ainda rodava demais para identificar qual.

Estava sentindo a dor em seu rosto pulsar. Tinha a guarda erguida, com os dois braços à frente do rosto, mas esperava apanhar mais. Tinha sido pego de surpresa e se desestabilizado.

Antes de ver alguma movimentação na sua direção, alguém mais parecia ter entrado na briga.

Mas sentiu-se ser puxado para trás pela gola de sua camiseta. Escutou o tecido dela se rasgar e sentiu o seu corpo se projetar para trás enquanto alguém tomava a frente na briga, em seu lugar.

Jensen chutou o estômago de um, fazendo-o cair no chão, afastando algumas cadeiras, que arrastaram com um som que reverberou pelo terraço. Socou o rosto do outro, duas vezes, e, assim que ele abriu a guarda, acertou uma joelhada no meio de suas pernas.

Jared voltou-se para aquele de mechas loiras que tinha drogado Kate, e, naquele momento, não conseguiu conter o prazer de acertar um soco no seu estômago. Ele curvou-se e naquele instante Jared acertou uma joelhada em seu rosto.

Com a respiração ofegante e os olhos arregalados, Jared ainda sentia a dor terminar de se dissipar por sua cabeça e abdome. Jensen virou-se para ele. Ainda tinha a camisa aberta, e o pânico e ansiedade em seu rosto era idêntico ao do moreno.

"Pegue a sua amiga e vamos embora, agora!"

Jared segurou Kate e ergueu-a um pouco desajeitadamente Sua mão doía muito dos socos. Jensen abriu a porta do terraço para o corredor e sabia que já deviam estar os seguindo.

Entrar no elevador parecia lento demais, mas era a melhor opção. Jensen apertou freneticamente o botão e as portas metálicas se abriram, indicando que ele já estava naquele mesmo andar.

Entraram correndo. Jensen apertou o botão para as portas se fecharem e desejou que elas o fizessem mais rápido.

Enfim elas se fecharam. Havia muita adrenalina correndo em suas veias. Sua voz era rápida e seus batimentos cardíacos idem.

"Quem fez isso com ela?" Foi a primeira pergunta de Jensen.

"O das mechinhas loiras." Jared recuperava o fôlego e ajeitava Kate em seu colo. Ela já estava inconsciente e mais indefesa e manipulável que uma boneca de pano.

"É droga?"

"Sim. Os olhos loucos dela não eram de alcoolizada."

"Certo, vamos levá-la para o hospital." Jensen tirou a chave do carro do bolso quando viu que eles já estavam no primeiro andar.

O olhar de Jared foi de quem tinha começado a cair em si do que estava acontecendo.

"Eu não vou botar minha amiga um carro com motorista bêbado, muito obrigado."

"Eu não estou bêbado, Jared. Aquela tequila foi a única coisa que eu tomei a noite toda."

"Sim, claro." Jared foi apenas sarcástico. Seus olhos permaneceram firmes nos números digitais do elevador. Andar térreo.

"Jared, sou eu, você me conhece."

"Eu achava que te conhecia, Jensen." A porta se abriu no subsolo e Jared passou por ela com passos rápidos. Olhou ao redor e escutou certo burburinho ao longo das escadas, e preferiu continuar correndo. Seus braços estavam começando a cansar, mas não era nada. Precisava focar naquilo.

Passou pela garagem vazia com uma vontade insana de apenas continuar correndo a pé, carregando sua amiga nos braços.

"Ali, Jared." O loiro apontou-lhe uma Mercedes prateada, que apitou com um som de que tinha sido destrancada pelo controle da chave. Jensen correu até a porta do motorista enquanto Jared freava-se por um instante.

Era o mesmo carro da última vez que eles se viram. A tempestade, a raiva, os acordes de Guns n' Roses.

Hesitou.

**_I won't ever be your cornerstone  
>I don't want to be here holding on<br>I won't ever be your cornerstone_**

_Eu nunca serei o seu alicerce  
>Não quero ficar aqui esperando<br>Eu nunca serei seu alicerce_

"Pare de fazer tipo e entre nesse carro." Jensen ordenou com a voz grave "Você vai colocar a vida da sua amiga em risco por causa de uma infantilidade sua? Eles devem estar atrás de nós, vai arriscar?"

No instante seguinte, Jared tinha deixado Kate no banco traseiro e sentou-se na frente com Jensen. O loiro manobrou habilmente e saiu da garagem.

A batida de seus corações ainda mandava jorros de sangue que podiam ser quase ouvidos. A respiração ofegante dos dois enchia o carro.

E então, silêncio. O motor do carro funcionando, junto com o seu raciocínio que começava a voltar.

A rua se estreitava e fizeram uma curva à esquerda. Jared suspirou.

**_Watch her roll, can you feel it?_**

_Assista-a rolar, você consegue sentir isto?_

E, absolutamente do nada, Jensen começou a rir.

Jared virou o rosto com o cenho franzido, em desprezo e indignação.

"Qual é a porra da graça?"

Jensen olhou para Jared com os olhos brilhantes e com uma mistura de alegria e surpresa.

"Eu... Eu não acredito. Você, aqui?" Jensen sorriu, pura incredulidade. Deu uma batidinha no volante. "Logo você. Logo aqui."

Essa era uma pergunta que Jared se fazia. Jensen já tinha se formado há um ano e pouco, o que estava fazendo em uma festa do pessoal da faculdade?

Mas, assim que Jared começava a se fazer perguntas, via que as coisas faziam cada vez menos sentido, e que ele poderia formular dezenas delas sem chegar a resposta nenhuma.

Jensen riu alto, de novo, e Jared pegou-se calculando se ele perderia o controle do carro se levasse um soco na boca. Suas risadas acertavam o ego de Jared como facadas.

"Você está bêbado, não está?"

"O pior é que eu estou totalmente sóbrio." Bastaram mais alguns instantes, onde Jensen apertou o pé no acelerador, para que se percebesse a acidez nas gargalhadas do loiro. Elas se transformaram em um riso nervoso.

Jared percebeu que a gola de sua camiseta estava rasgada. Passou os dedos pelo seu tecido, e também por seu rosto. Talvez sua pele arroxeasse. Talvez ele devesse agradecer a Jensen por ter intercedido a seu favor, mas não conseguia dizer nada. Não queria dizer nada.

"Quais são as chances, Jared?" Jensen balançou a cabeça. Seu raciocínio funcionava rápido, e um aperto em seu peito, uma angústia doce de quem encontrava uma ponta solta, tomavam conta de seu corpo.

"Galinhando do jeito que você deve estar, me espanta que já não tenha me comido em outra ocasião, sem nem saber que era eu." Jared não conteve a voz ressentida.

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas e de fato a frase acertou-o em cheio. Jared engoliu em seco.

_Droga. Você tinha que agir como uma garotinha, Padalecki? _O moreno reprimiu a si mesmo com ódio. Seus lábios viraram uma linha.

"Você não era para ter visto aquilo." Jensen pareceu sério e sensato pela primeira vez na noite.

"Com certeza, não. Mas não é da minha conta." Jared olhou pela janela e pensou que queria pular por ela. Queria fugir da conversa constrangedora e humilhante que se seguiria, e que ele evitaria a todo custo.

"Você com certeza chegou às conclusões erradas."

"Vai então tentar me dizer que você não é um mentiroso canalha, um covarde?"

Jensen sorriu dolorosamente e seus olhos pareciam mais distantes que o horizonte. Suspirou, segurando o volante mais firme.

"Não, não vou tentar."

"Então cale essa boca e dirija, ou largue eu e a Katie aqui de uma vez que eu chamo uma ambulância." Jared tinha o semblante carregado. "Não preciso de conversa, agradeço muito por ter livrado minha cara naquela briga, mas só o que eu preciso agora é da minha amiga em um hospital."

"E eu vou levar vocês." Jensen disse apenas, a respiração hesitante, entrecortada. Seu coração gritava em seu peito palavras que ele não se atrevia a dizer.

Mesmo contra todas as chances, contra todas as probabilidades, ele tinha reencontrado Jared.

Mesmo contra todas as chances.

Chances.

O que, afinal, era uma probabilidade? Quem dizia qual chance era maior ou menor? Quem estava pavimentando os caminhos e decidindo os destinos?

Sua mente estava distante em memórias e seu coração estava fazendo interligações, estava se enganando para encontrar esperança.

_"Jensen!" A voz de Jared era viva e cheia de energia. Jared era inteiro energia e exuberância, sempre. "Jensen, Jensen, olhe lá!"_

_O vento marinho acertava violentamente os cabelos de Jared e seus fios negros acertavam seus olhos. O moreno apontava para o mar mais adiante e Jensen acompanhou seu braço com o olhar até onde ele indicava._

_ Era um nascer do sol, os raios tímidos do inverno que se escondiam atrás do mar à sua direita. Mas não importava, não havia horário para eles naquele fim de semana. Eles estavam parados à deriva no Eclipse of the Heart, e Jensen finalmente tinha encontrado um lugar perfeito a barlavento. Estava frio, e o vento fazia-os arrepiar até a beira da dor. Sua respiração saía em vapor._

_Jensen colocou uma perna na beirada do barco e seus olhos ficaram extasiados. Muito à frente, um imenso esguicho de água se dissipava na superfície, e uma enorme cauda com uma barbatana larga projetou-se para cima e então golpeou a água novamente, mergulhando._

_"É uma... Jare, é uma baleia?"_

_"Sim... isso... isso é lindo." Jared viu o imenso cetáceo ergueu-se apenas um pouco na superfície. A baleia soltou mais um imenso esguicho e não pareceu que iria se dar ao trabalho de voltar._

_"Espero que ela não esteja de mau humor ou algo assim." Jensen franziu o cenho "Imagine se ela resolve investir contra o barco"_

_"Você sempre calculando preocupações, não é, Jensen?"_

_"Não posso fazer nada, eu sou formado em engenharia." Jensen sabia que isso não era uma justificativa. Tinha gente que se formou com ele que talvez tivesse pulado na água para nadar com a baleia, tamanha sua insensatez._

_Continuou a olhar para a luz alaranjada sobre o mar, esperando que a imensa criatura emergisse novamente, sem conter o suave medo por não saber onde ela estava e o que estava disposta a fazer._

_Jared tinha a expressão brincalhona, apenas animada. Abaixou-se e colocou-se na frente de Jensen, segurando seus braços às suas costas._

_Manteve os braços de Jensen atrás de si e abriu os braços, estendendo-os para os lados. De braços abertos e unidos, à frente do mar inteiro, eles tinham uma imagem com algo de cinematográfico. Mas a voz de Jared era de escárnio._

_"Jack, não interessa se eu estou voando, eu vou contar o fim do filme e te dizer que nós vamos é afundar e você vai morrer, Jack!" Jared tinha a voz fina forçada e relembrava Titanic. "Você não é nada romântico desse jeito, Jack."_

_"Oh, Rose, vá pegar a porra dos salva-vidas, Rose!" Sem perder o humor, Jensen segurou as costas das mãos de Jared, como Jack fizera com Rose, e retaliou. Jared riu alto e o loiro quis sorrir para sempre. A risada de Jared era a coisa mais deliciosa de se ouvir. Virou-se de frente para Jensen novamente e o encanto em seu rosto era visível, palpável._

_Jensen percebeu perfeitamente o que Jared quis dizer com aquela frase, mesmo que fingisse estar apenas brincando._

_Rose estava voando naquele instante. Não interessava o fim do filme. Se ele não tivesse se arriscado, aquilo não significaria nada._

_Se ele não parasse de tentar calcular os riscos e decidir o que aconteceria no futuro, ele construiria um presente tão medíocre que, quando esse presente se tornasse um passado, não teria nada de bom dele para se lembrar. Estudos, status, tudo aquilo era sem dúvida necessário. Mas o arrependimento por ter deixado de ousar o assombraria por toda sua vida._

_Jensen tinha tomado uma decisão. Naquele exato instante, era como se ele tivesse uma epifania._

_"Jen? O que aconteceu?"_

_Jensen não percebera que tinha ficado com o olhar vidrado no mar, mesmo depois da baleia desaparecer de vista completamente, voltar para as profundezas. Jared já tinha soltado seus braços e o encarava com um olhar um pouco intrigado._

_Saiu de seu instante de divagação. Ergueu o rosto para Jared, e encontrou seus olhos verdes. Sob aquela luz, eles estavam quase azuis. Abraçou-o pela cintura, ainda com os olhos fixos nos dele. Sabia que só tinha uma coisa a dizer._

_"Eu te amo, Jared."_

Jensen sentiu-se aquecer o peito. Apesar de tudo, existia uma angústia apenas de olhar para Jared, ao ver seu rosto consternado, apenas de imaginar o que o moreno passava. No quanto devia estar se sentindo enganado, e no quanto o estava com razão.

Mordeu o lábio e fez a última curva. No final da rua, o hospital de Santa Luzia. Jensen freou na frente do hospital, mal estacionado, e Jared desceu quase antes de o carro parar completamente.

Ele apenas viu o moreno levar sua amiga no colo para dentro do hospital, aquela expressão preocupada, aquela alma imensa que ele tinha.

Jensen quis ficar parado à porta. Quis estacionar-se junto ao carro, ou quis ir embora correndo. Tudo o que ele veria seria terrível, o hospital, a expressão destruída de Jared, ele não suportaria aquilo.

Mas o que ele não suportaria mais uma vez era dar as costas para aquele moreno, deixando-o pensar que Jensen daria tudo para se livrar dele, o que era uma mentira. Respirou profundamente mais uma vez e seus olhos permaneceram tão secos quanto impassíveis.

No seu peito, batia uma esperança torta, um desejo inconfessável até para si mesmo.

Porque, mesmo contra todas as chances, contra toda a sorte, ignorando o quanto aquilo era terrível, eles se uniram novamente.

Jensen entraria naquele hospital. Não sabia o que faria a partir dali, mas precisava ficar.

**_I won't ever be your cornerstone  
>I don't want to be here holding on<br>I won't ever be your cornerstone_**

_Eu nunca serei o seu alicerce  
>Não quero ficar aqui esperando<br>Eu nunca serei seu alicerce_


	4. How to save a life

Quando terminou a ficha de Katherine, Jared viu-se naquela recepção do hospital, sem nada ao seu redor além de pessoas doentes e paredes brancas assépticas, e nada dentro de si além de uma vontade de desaparecer. Recebeu uma pomada de uma enfermeira para o hematoma que se formara abaixo de seu olho. Não tinha chegado a inchar.

Olhou para a porta de vidro e viu Jensen escorado ao lado. Ele tinha fechado a camisa e dobrado as mangas dela até o cotovelo. Tinha um cigarro aceso entre os dedos, o olhar perdido no céu, boêmio e desapegado. Soprou a fumaça cinzenta e era uma caricatura estóica de tudo o que Jared jamais pensou que fosse ver.

Deu alguns passos na direção da saída, na direção do loiro, mas não chegou a terminar sua trajetória. Parou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

Jensen tinha vinte e seis anos, mas parecia mais velho que isso agora. Não era apenas por causa de sua barba malfeita. Sua expressão era cansada e ele tinha olheiras. Talvez um pouco mais do que uma noite poderia fazer. Era algo que parecia ter sido marcado nele.

Ainda assim, ele era terrível e estupidamente lindo.

Jared permaneceu parado. Katherine ficaria bem em algumas poucas horas, talvez menos. E Jared jamais a deixaria lá sozinha;

Jensen jogou o cigarro no chão e apagou-o, afastou-se da porta e saiu de sua vista.

Jared sentiu seu corpo amolecer um pouco. Jensen tinha ido embora.

O moreno nunca quis falar com ele, nunca quis escutá-lo. Pensava que, idiota do jeito que ele mesmo era, acabaria acreditando nas palavras de Jensen. Mas percebeu o quanto queria xingá-lo. Esfregar na cara dele o quanto ele tinha sido cruel e mentiroso, o quanto tinha sido hipócrita.

Mas quanto mais você se sofre e se afeta, quanto mais fica revoltado e irritado, mais demonstra o quanto realmente ainda se importa.

Mas, tudo bem, Jensen tinha ido embora minutos atrás. Ele tinha ido embora meses atrás.

Não que ele fosse em algum momento se livrar de Jensen ali. Afinal, Jensen era mesmo o dono do trailer? Ele poderia não se espantar tanto, afinal a banda favorita de Jensen iria tocar no festival. Mas a banda favorita de dezenas de milhares de pessoas iria tocar ali. Poderia ser qualquer um. Sair de uma cidade de milhões para outra ainda maior, e encontrar Jensen. Era mesmo uma coincidência imensa e terrível.

Maldito Ackles. Esse filho de uma puta, ele tinha estragado tudo.

Jared foi até a porta de vidro e puxou-a para abri-la. Sentiu o vento daquele dia quente de verão e olhou para o céu. Aquele céu tão estrelado, ele deveria ser perfeito para alguém.

Sentou-se no degrau, um pouco mais ao lado. Sentiu a pedra lisa sob suas mãos e desejou ter um papel e uma caneta, que fosse, poderia passar seu tempo.

"Jare?"

Jared virou-se para trás e viu Jensen aproximar-se. O olhar calmo e paciente em seu rosto lindo sombreado pela noite.

"Jensen." Jared ficou de pé sem alterar sua expressão "Achei que você tivesse ido embora."

"Só fui no posto ali do lado comprar alguma coisa para comer." Jensen tinha uma sacola nas mãos e uma expressão serena. Enfiou a mão na sacola e tirou outra sacola de papel. "Trouxe isso para você."

Jared olhou para o pacote de papel que Jensen lhe estendera com a mão esquerda e permaneceu sério.

"Não estou com fome."

"Você sempre está com fome, Jared, a quem está tentando enganar?" Jensen sorriu torto e permaneceu com a mão estendida. "Vamos lá, são só uns doces."

Jared continuou olhando para o braço estendido de Jensen, e o loiro não parecia disposto a desistir de dar-lhe o pacote.

Mas logo em seguida os olhos do moreno desviaram para o antebraço de Jensen. Havia uma frase marcada em seu braço com tinta preta, em uma letra simples, porém elegante.

Era uma tatuagem. E a frase gravada na pele dele era "_And if this is the last day of your life?"_

_E se este for o último dia da sua vida?_

Jared engoliu em seco e pegou o pacote da mão de Jensen.

"Bonita tatuagem." Jared abriu o pacote e sua voz era de desdém. Jensen deu de ombros.

Dentro do pacote tinham vários tipos de doces coloridos. Daqueles que Jared adorava, e Jensen sabia. O moreno pegou um dos doces de dentro do pacote e colocou-o na boca sem muito ânimo. A única coisa que Jensen trouxera para si mesmo fora uma Coca-cola diet.

O loiro tirou uma cartela de comprimidos brancos sem inscrição nenhuma de dentro de seu bolso e empurrou um deles para fora, rompendo uma abertura. Colocou o comprimido na boca e engoliu-o com a ajuda de goles de Coca direto da lata.

"Você por acaso _pode_ fazer uma tatuagem?" Jared não se conteve em perguntar, depois do longo silêncio.

"Eu decidi que posso." Jensen respondeu apenas, tomando mais um gole.

"Sei." Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu amargamente.

Jensen suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Colocou a cartela em seu bolso novamente.

"Jared, eu sei o que você está pensando, e você chegou à conclusão errada."

Jared forçou um rosto espantado, em puro desprezo. Sua voz irônica era apenas pungente.

"Ah, sabe?"

"Não quero que guarde mais rancor de mim, que ache que eu menti quando terminei com você só para me livrar do compromisso. Não quero que pense que nosso rompimento para me livrar do peso de um namoro e ir viver _la vida loca_."

"O que nisso está errado, você poderia me dizer? É exatamente isso que me parece."

"É muito mais complicado que isso."

"Quer saber qual é a minha teoria? Que você me usou, que meus sentimentos foram seu brinquedinho, até quando você resolveu ir transar, festar e fumar baseados no seu trailer, que você resolveu alugar para mim e meus amigos. Tudo bem até aí, por mais cruel que isso seja para mim. Mas agora que você me encontrou, vai querer dar uma de coitado mal compreendido de novo? Sendo que se você nunca tivesse me encontrado, você a essas horas estaria fodendo o Chad no banheiro daquela sua festa de drogados?"

Jensen deu um passo para frente e sua expressão parecia apenas ansiosa. Não sabia que Jared era o seu inquilino, mas, por mais relevante e ainda que fosse, não conseguia se prender àquilo.

"Exatamente, Jared! Se eu nunca tivesse te encontrado! Isso tudo aconteceria se eu nunca tivesse te encontrado. Mas eu encontrei você, de novo! E, Deus, você... é sério? Você está alugando meu trailer junto com o Chad?"

Jensen não devia perceber o quanto seus olhos pareciam enlouquecidos agora. Era como se ele chegasse a uma conclusão absurda e genial, mesmo que ele já tivesse pensado nisso milhares de vezes.

"Eu, ele e a Kate estamos no seu trailer que cheira a maconha, olhe como eu estou bem de locatário!" Jared enfiou as mãos nos bolsos com a expressão severa. Jensen não se afetou. Apenas uma coisa ocupava sua cabeça agora.

"Eu fiz de tudo para te deixar longe da minha vida, e você surge nela de novo, contra todas as possibilidades. Eu não acreditava em coincidências ou em destino, tudo me diz que eu não posso mais acreditar. Mas eu _quero_ acreditar. Eu quero que isso seja um sinal."

"Se isso é um sinal, é o sinal de que eu só levo na cara toda a vez que acho que algo de especial vai acontecer para mim. Tipo agora, que aparece você para estragar o que poderia ser os melhores shows da minha vida!"

Jensen sorriu amargamente. Suspirou e pareceu cair em si.

Engoliu em seco, engolindo junto as palavras de sua conclusão anterior.

"Eu sou fraco, Jared." Jensen andava um pouco incerto e jogou a lata ainda cheia de seu refrigerante no lixo um pouco adiante.

"Nisso nós estamos em um consenso."

"De um jeito ou de outro, ter te encontrado aqui foi a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido." Jensen murmurou com a voz rouca.

"Realmente." Jared reiterou, sorriu torto e pungente. Sua expressão amarrou-se. "Estraguei a sua festinha, fiz você vir até aqui se explicar para alguém que já ficou no seu passado e que nunca fez a menor diferença."

"Não, não, por favor." Jensen deu um passo para frente e esboçou segurar Jared se ele ousasse se afastar. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

Jared apenas olhou de volta para ele, o corpo rígido, firme, incrédulo. Jensen continuou, e a sua voz era quase de quem queria chorar.

"Eu jamais acharia que foi um desastre encontrar você. O seu amor foi a melhor coisa que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. Eu estou em um dilema terrível, Jared. Você não faz idéia. Eu só queria que você não guardasse ressentimento de mim."

Jared balançou a cabeça, completamente indignado. Ele estava furioso e sentia-se humilhado mais uma vez.

"Cada vez que você me fala de chances, da ironia de termos nos encontrado aqui, Jensen, eu tenho vontade de te dar um soco na cara. Você é um hipócrita. Vai me falar de destino? Se você decidiu que conseguia revelar para todo o mundo que era gay e que iria se livrar da raivinha do papai Ackles, porque não pegou a porra de um telefone e me ligou? Porque não disse que se arrependia, e que queria voltar? Eu sou um babaca sem auto-estima o suficiente para ter aceitado, Jensen. Mas eu não sou um completo idiota. Você vai me encontrar por acaso em uma festa e dizer que isso era uma obra do destino? Esse é o papo mais idiota que já me mandaram para tentar me comer, acredite."

Jensen ergueu os olhos e encontrou os de Jared. Sua íris verde brilhava como uma tempestade lavando uma imensa floresta intransponível. Como o horizonte do crepúsculo em um campo verdejante, longe demais para ser alcançado. Dolorida e torturada, e Jared não sabia se Jensen era um ator perfeito e cruel ou uma alma completamente contraditória.

"Eu não quero _comer _você, Jared."

"Eu tenho tanta cara de perdedor assim, Jensen, de desesperado? Vai falar para ficarmos só abraçadinhos a noite toda, também? Para eu tirar a roupa só para 'ficar mais confortável'?" Jared apenas desdenhava. Não suportava mais o que ele ouvia como apenas mentiras, apenas palavras para levá-lo para a cama ou para enganá-lo de novo, da maneira que fosse.

"Nós já fizemos isso antes, ficar só abraçados a noite toda." Jensen tinha as feições cruciantes. "De um jeito ou de outro, serão as melhores noites da minha vida"

Mais um soco no estômago, mais um momento sem ar. Era só o que Jared sentia. Seus ombros pesavam.

"Seu filho de uma puta." Jared comprimiu os lábios e sorrir, mesmo em desprezo, já tinha se tornado difícil demais. Deu as costas e suspirou. "Seu tremendo filho de uma puta."

"Jared, eu só quero que você saiba. Sim, eu tinha tudo para revelar o nosso namoro para todos. Mas nós não podemos continuar. Porque, mesmo que eu assuma tudo para todos, tem algo que eu nunca vou poder te dar. Algo que você merece demais."

"Amor?" Jared arriscou, e sua expressão mais uma vez era de deboche.

Jensen sorriu tristemente e mordeu a ponta da língua. Tinha ficado imediatamente encantador, imediatamente juvenil outra vez.

"Não, o meu amor você sempre teve, e será seu até o fim da minha vida. Eu só estou tentando proteger você."

Jared voltou a expressão indignada para o loiro.

"Proteger do quê? De quem? O que você está falando?"

"Eu não posso dizer."

"Não pode ou não quer?"

"Eu..." Jensen ergueu os olhos até os de Jared e não os desviou. "Eu não quero."

Jared fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça.

"Vá embora daqui, Jensen." Jared estendeu o pacote com doces à frente. Não tinha comido quase nada. Jensen inconscientemente segurou a sacola de papel, enquanto o seu cérebro estava ocupado demais tentando encontrar um jeito de tirar de dentro de Jared toda a raiva e ressentimento que ele sabia que o moreno sentia agora. Mas Jared apenas deu um passo para trás, o rosto contorcido em frustração e angústia "Obrigado pelos doces, por ter me defendido e pela carona. Adeus, Jensen."

Jared entrou na recepção e Jensen não o seguiu. O moreno jogou o corpo em uma cadeira e suspirou. Jensen olhou-o pela porta de vidro com aquele semblante dolorido imperturbável. Abaixou-se e sentou na escada à porta. Não parecia disposto a ir embora. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e trincou os dentes como se sentisse muita dor.

Com mais um suspiro, com vários, Jared levantou-se e pôs-se a andar pelo corredor, sem rumo, apenas para não precisar assistir Jensen fazer doer o seu coração daquela maneira.

Perguntou a um enfermeiro se poderia ver a sua amiga. Todos lhe disseram que ela acordaria logo. Informaram coisas técnicas sobre a sua situação, mas Jared não as entendia. Ela iria acordar? Então, ótimo.

E deve ter mesmo levado uma hora e meia minutos mais para que ela abrisse os olhos. Jared ficou do lado dela ininterruptamente, sem pensar em nada mais para fazer. Tinha se encostado à parede, sentado em um pequeno sofá, e chegou a dormir por alguns instantes, mas nada mais do que isso.

Kate abriu os olhos e eles oscilaram para todos os lados. Encontrou Jared e ela realmente não parecia entender nada.

"Eu... eu entrei em coma?" Não parecia fazer sentido. Ela pensava em quantas vezes já tinha bebido muito mais do que naquela festa e tinha conseguido até tomar banho. Viu o hematoma no rosto de Jared e a sua camiseta com a gola rasgada. "Jare... O que aconteceu com você?"

"Katie, quem era aquele cara com as mechinhas loiras que você estava?"

"Que cara?"

"Katherine, ele tentou drogar você. Isso aqui foi porque eu tirei você de perto dele." Jared apontou para o seu rosto, o hematoma. "Você precisa me dizer quem ele é, nós precisamos dar queixa na polícia."

"Jare, mas o que eu..." Katherine estava visivelmente confusa, e agora parecia perturbada. "Eu não conheço nenhum cara com mechas loiras, de quem diabos você está falando?"

Jared levantou-se e aquela raiva voltou para seu peito. Como alguém podia ser um monstro tão grande a ponto de deixar uma mulher inconsciente para se aproveitar dela, para usá-la como se fosse uma boneca? Ela nem sabia quem era o homem que tinha drogado sua bebida.

Apenas de imaginar que poderiam ter estuprado sua amiga e que por pura questão de sorte não o fizeram, Jared engolia em seco com um aperto no peito. Ele segurou a mão de Katherine e ela ainda não parecia ter digerido as informações.

"Katie, vamos embora. Está tudo bem, nós podemos assistir mil shows na nossa vida. Mas vamos voltar pra Filadélfia."

Dizendo aquilo, Jared sentiu de imediato uma culpa empurrar seus ombros. Ele pensou em si mesmo quando sugeriu, mas não gostaria de admitir.

"Não! Você acha que eu vou estragar a porra da minha diversão por causa de um macho filho da puta?"

Jared percebia que ela não apenas tomava consciência, como uma tremenda raiva.

"Jared, você não ligou para os meus pais, ligou?"

"Não. Posso falar com eles, se não quiser."

"NÃO!" Ela se sobressaltou. "Jared Tristan Padalecki, eles não podem saber de jeito nenhum! Eles vão querer que eu volte e vão me encher o saco minha vida inteira cada vez que eu for sair. Quem... quem mais sabe que isso aconteceu?"

Jared sabia que aquilo estava errado, mas não queria que seu próprio julgamento afetasse.

"Nós tivemos uma briga rápida na festa. Talvez alguns rumores se espalhem... Talvez eles achem que eu tentei te drogar."

"Mas quem seria tão babaca a ponto de pensar isso?"

"Quando eu tirei você de perto do cara com as mechinhas, ele chamou dois amiguinhos bombados e gritaram no meio da festa que eu estava tentando levar você comigo."

"Três caras?" A expressão de Kate se contorceu

"Eu... eu tive ajuda."

"Chad?"

"Não, o Chad deve estar caído bêbado em algum lugar. Não consigo falar com ele." Jared não conteve o ressentimento na voz. Nem mesmo tinha tentado ligar para ele "Quem me ajudou foi o dono do nosso trailer. Ele nos trouxe até aqui."

"Sim, entendo..." Kate olhou adiante e piscou algumas vezes, o cenho franzido.

Um silêncio longo se instalou. Jared estava parado ao lado da maca dela, o olhar paciente e cansado.

"Jare..." Enfim ela se manifestou novamente. "Como nesse mundo eu posso agradecer?"

"Beba na própria garrafinha de água, só isso." Jared sorriu fracamente, mas ela não conseguiu. "Fiquei com muito medo por você, Katie."

"Vamos embora desse hospital." Ela disse apenas, seca.

"Vou falar com o médico ver se ele te libera."

Era quatro e doze da manhã. Kate recebeu dezenas de dicas dos médicos, inclusive lições de moral. Enquanto saíam, Jared tinha o celular nas mãos para chamar um táxi.

Mas da lateral do hospital, Jensen voltou a aparecer. A expressão ainda mais cansada.

Jared suspirou mais uma vez. O loiro aproximou-se dos dois e tinha os olhos fixos em Katherine.

"Hey... Kate, certo?" Jensen estendeu a mão para Katie e deu um sorriso torto fraco. "Meu nome é Jensen, eu sou o dono do trailer que vocês estão."

Kate sorriu agradecida, um braço ainda segurando o seu próprio corpo.

"Foi você quem ajudou o Jay naquela briga e me trouxe aqui?" Ela cumprimentou-o da maneira que ele tinha sugerido, com um aperto de mão, mas sabia que queria abraçá-lo. "Eu realmente não sei o como agradecer, eu só..."

Ela não acrescentou nada mais. Ainda estava visivelmente abalada. Jared passou o braço pelos ombros dela e segurou-a contra si.

"Não foi problema nenhum. Aquele filho da puta merecia apanhar muito mais. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem, eu acho. Preciso de um banho e de um refrigerante."

Jensen apenas sorriu. Jared tinha o olhar fulminante.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?"

Katie lançou um olhar espantado para Jared, como se reprovasse sua grosseria.

"Não ia deixar vocês na mão. Inclusive quero testemunhar quando forem dar queixa."

"Não, eu não quero dar queixa." Katie disse apenas.

"Katie, ninguém vai fazer mal para você." Jensen pareceu paternal com as suas palavras.

"Eu nem sei quem fez isso comigo. Eu só... Eu só quero ir para o trailer. Tudo bem?"

Jensen sorriu e lançou um olhar breve para Jared.

"Tudo bem. Eu levo vocês até o acampamento."

A viagem de volta de fato parecia aquilo. Uma viagem. Longa. Silenciosa. Interminável. Jared não dizia nada, a não ser monossílabos. Katie e Jensen conversavam futilidades, e Jensen parecia calmo, sereno, aquela sua discrição usual. Ele era simplesmente inacreditável para Jared.

Quando parou à entrada do acampamento, duas frases se fixaram no ar.

"Adeus, Jensen."

"Até mais, Jared."

E o casal de amigos colocou-se entre as barracas, e a Mercedes arrancou.

Quando Kate e Jared avistaram os trailers, viram uma criatura loira escorada à porta de um. Chad estava deitado, dormindo à porta do primeiro trailer, totalmente bêbado e vulnerável. Provavelmente não lembrava que Jared estava com a chave do trailer e acabou ficando por ali mesmo, sem lembrar também que o trailer deles era na verdade o do meio. Era espantoso que entre tantas barracas ele sequer soubesse onde deveria ir para alcançar onde eles estavam dormindo.

"Entre lá, Kate." Jared disse apenas, balançando a cabeça. Aquela situação era uma daquelas vezes que ele pintaria alguma coisa em sua barriga e tiraria fotos para ameaçar colocar no Facebook. Mas não era o humor do momento, estava muito longe daquilo. A noite estava soturna e angustiante. Kate entrou, como Jared havia pedido.

O moreno suspirou, segurou um dos braços de Chad e puxou-o sobre seu ombro. Kate segurava a porta aberta e Jared o trazia para o trailer deles.

Subiu com Chad até o beliche e jogou-o na cama de baixo, ainda sujo de terra e bebida.

"Que porra de noite, han?" Kate suspirou.

"Nem me fale." Jared virou-se para ela e viu que os olhos de Kate pareciam desamparados.

Kate sentou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços, abraçando a si sabia que ela não admitiria. Mas sentou-se ao lado dela, abraçou-a e ouviu-a começar a chorar.

A manhã despontava, cheirando à tequila e terra, com o choro de Kate, com memórias que ardiam. Jared só queria ir embora.


	5. Change

Música: Change (in the house of flies) - Deftones.

* * *

><p>Jensen atravessava o corredor do hotel com suspiros dolorosos. O trailer que ele alugara para Jared, Kate e Chad não era nem mesmo seu. Era um aluguel que ele tinha feito previamente, antes de encontrar um quarto livre no Dublin's, e apenas quis se livrar daquele peso.<p>

Ele estava hospedado ali naquele hotel, que tinha suítes muito melhores do que a sua aparência sombria levava a imaginar. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, a chave estava na porta, do lado de fora. Tirou a chave dali e imaginou de imediato o que poderia ter acontecido. Abriu a porta. A manhã latejava pela janela escancarada, e tudo dentro daquele cômodo estava uma tremenda bagunça. Roupas jogadas no chão, sua guitarra em cima da mesa, próxima à beirada, latas de cerveja espalhadas por tudo. De fato Jensen não mantinha organização nenhuma, mas naquele instante a situação do quarto estava ainda pior.

Mas o motivo era Tom, que estava dormindo sobre a sua cama de casal com a mesma roupa da festa. Ele tinha a chave de seu quarto e provavelmente só queria um lugar para se encostar e dormir, de tão bêbado. Jensen deu uma risada fraca. Chutou a sua mala vazia para o lado e entrou.

Andou até a cama e chacoalhou os ombros de Tom, para acordá-lo. Ele apenas resmungou. Jensen tinha uma expressão zombadora no rosto. Ainda com o sorriso torto, tirou a camisa e deitou ao lado dele. Passou a mão pelos cabelos de Tom e tinha a voz melodiosa.

"Bom dia, gostoso."

Tom abriu os olhos lentamente, sonolento. Quando de fato identificou quem estava ao seu lado na cama, de imediato arregalou-os. Levantou-se com um pulo tão rápido da cama que o colchão chegou a oscilar.

"Jensen, o que..." O pânico na voz de Tom era enorme.

"Você não se lembra de nada, Tom?" Jensen fez uma expressão de indignação forçada

"Eu... eu e você, nós não...?" Tom não queria fazer as ligações que pareciam óbvias.

"Claro que sim. Vai precisar ver o vídeo de ontem a noite para acreditar?"

"Vídeo?" Tom estava confuso e amedrontado "Como assim, Jensen, nós dois não podemos ter feito nada que..."

Jensen não se conteve, e caiu na gargalhada.

"Relaxe, seu idiota, você continua hétero e inviolado." Jensen continuou rindo, mas a graça sumia rápido. "Nós não fizemos nada. Pare de beber tanto."

De imediato Jensen foi metralhado pelos olhos fulminantes de Tom. Eles apenas faziam Jensen querer voltar a rir.

"Não teve graça nenhuma, Jensen."

"Pra mim teve, então teve alguma graça." Jensen levantou-se com um sorriso.

"Você é muito babaca." Tom estava ainda irritado, mas enquanto abria o frigobar no canto do quarto em busca de um refrigerante, acabou igualmente rindo junto.

"Acho que sou, mesmo."

Jensen deu a volta na cama e abriu a primeira gaveta da cômoda. Tom abriu uma lata de Sprite zero e escorou-se na parede ao lado da pequena geladeira.

"Mas porra, foi uma festa foda."

"Discordo." Jensen disse apenas, abrindo a segunda gaveta. "Você mexeu nas minhas gavetas?"

"O único jeito de ter ficado melhor seria se a Katie tivesse me dado uma chance. "

Jensen continuava revistando a cômoda, mas sua voz tomou interesse por alguns instantes.

"Kate? Katherine, uma loira de cabelos lisos?" Ele deu uma olhada rápida para Tom.

"Deve ser ela mesma. Puta que pariu, que mulher."

O interesse de Jensen dissipou-se. Caso resolvesse contar da briga e do hospital, teria que estabelecer uma indesejável conversa. Queria dormir. Queria que Tom fosse embora, mas jamais seria grosseiro com ele. Afinal, ele tinha sido um bom companheiro de festas. Não poderia dizer um bom amigo, porém.

"Tom, você viu o meu _jet_ em algum lugar?"

"Não que eu me lembre." Tom franziu o cenho.

"Inferno." Jensen chutou uma roupa sua e voltou o olhar para o frigobar no canto do quarto. "Vou precisar mesmo arrumar isso aqui."

"Seria uma boa idéia." Tom olhou ao redor.

"Eu podia perder qualquer coisa, menos meu _jet_."

"Você já está sentindo falta?"

"Não, estou me sentindo bem."

"Que merda isso, cara. Você não vai passar mal?"

"Estou bem. Só sei que logo vou precisar de um pouco logo, logo."

"Bem... vai querer que eu te compre algo?" Tom ajeitou as roupas quando viu a sua imagem no espelho do banheiro, pela porta entreaberta. "Eu vou na farmácia comprar um sal de frutas e uma aspirina."

"Não, nada. Só quero descansar um pouco."

Tom deu de ombros. Já estava de saída, de qualquer maneira. Agradeceu por Jensen ter deixado a chave com ele, xingou-o mais uma vez por tê-lo assustado com a brincadeira, e foi embora.

Jensen sentou-se na cama e olhou ao seu redor. Tudo virado do avesso. Nenhuma ordem a seguir. Nenhum propósito. Tirou o celular do bolso e continuou olhando o seu visor.

Ele tinha passado o resto da madrugada dirigindo. Tentando encontrar algum lugar que o deixasse mais tranqüilo, mas esse lugar não existia. Agora eram sete e quatro da manhã, ele não tinha dormido, e tinham moído as suas entranhas.

Discou um número e colocou o celular na orelha, escutando-o chamar.

A voz doce e acolhedora atendeu o telefone, a voz feminina que ele já sentia falta.

"Alô, mãe?" Jensen tinha a voz distante.

"Olá, Jens! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Donna Ackles atendera ao telefone com uma imediata preocupação. Era cedo demais para Jensen estar ligando e, com o fuso horário, no Missouri era ainda uma hora mais cedo.

"Não, mãe, longe disso. Eu só tentei ligar ontem aí depois da aula para casa e não consegui." Jensen não havia tentado. "Hoje o dia vai ser longo, e talvez eu não tivesse tempo de ligar."

"Está muito puxado o curso?"

"Sim, e hoje à tarde vamos ter uma palestra atrás da outra. Engenheiros da Skidmore vão falar a respeito de design sustentável."

"Sustentabilidade é o futuro, agora, filho. Achei o foco do seu MBA muito inteligente, ter conseguido tudo isso, você realmente vai longe."

"Sim." Jensen sorriu torto e olhou para baixo. "Vou longe."

O silêncio no telefone pareceu tenso.

"Tem algo que você queira me falar, Jensen?"

Jensen engoliu em seco e passou a mão pelo rosto.

"Tem sim, mãe." O loiro mordeu o lábio. "Tenho que te falar que eu te amo muito, e que nunca duvide que você é uma mãe maravilhosa para mim."

Donna riu com gosto, novamente encantada.

"Jensen do céu, você anda um amor. O que você está fazendo de ilegal que está puxando tanto o meu saco?"

Jensen forçou uma risada, e sentiu os músculos de seu abdome hesitarem, sentindo a falsidade.

"Não estou fazendo nada, oras. Mas, ah, o pai está aí?"

"Roger ainda não voltou do Tennesse, deve chegar no fim da tarde. Vai ligar para ele ou quer que eu avise?"

"Talvez eu ligue." Jensen levantou-se e caminhou até a porta do banheiro. Permaneceu parado. "Qualquer coisa, fale que eu amo ele também."

"Sim, você ama todo o mundo, estou sabendo." Donna tinha a voz apenas descontraída, e a sua despreocupação fazia Jensen sentir-se ainda mais culpado.

Precisava apenas ouvir Guns n' Roses tocar. Depois ele iria para o Mississipi. Nem voltaria para a Filadélfia. Iria para a casa de seus pais. Tinha se decidido àquilo.

Aquele festival sempre tinha sido um divisor de águas em seus planos, planos apenas de curto prazo. O show do Guns seria o limite de sua exacerbação. Ele assumiria tudo o que precisava dali em diante.

Ele estar ali bebendo e se drogando com o dinheiro de seus pais não era nada admirável, mas o seu dinheiro próprio não dava para os gastos descomunais que sua vida despendia.

O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente.

Mas as coisas não seguiram seus planos. Até em uma vida como a dele, desesperada, arranhada pelas beiradas, ela via uma luz, uma mudança.

Ele quis deixar as memórias para trás, mas elas não quiseram abandoná-lo. Quiseram ressurgir em sua vida.

Jared. Logo Jared, entre todas as pessoas. Jensen não sabia se conseguiria dizer adeus para ele mais uma vez. Já não tinha doído o suficiente na primeira?

Mas ele não tinha o direito de ser egoísta naquela situação.

Ele iria contar tudo para Jared. Aquilo não seria fácil, mas ele precisava.

Afinal, quis que Jared jamais fizesse parte daquilo tudo, mas pelo visto, Jared tinha esquecido Jensen tanto quanto ele tinha esquecido o moreno: em nem um instante.

Aquilo apenas doía demais.

Jensen suspirou e foi até o banheiro. Livrou-se de seus sapatos, e abaixou os jeans até tirá-los do corpo, ficando apenas com a sua slipper.

De dentro de um estojo com alguns itens esparsos, pousado sobre a bancada da pia, Jensen tirou uma seringa descartável grande. Abriu o pacote, e, segurando-a na ponta dos dedos, foi até o frigobar. Da porta da geladeira, tirou um pequeno vidro transparente, com um líquido branco um pouco leitoso dentro.

Encheu a seringa com o líquido e deixou o frasco vazio sobre a cômoda. Enfiou a ponta da agulha na parte da frente de sua perna, e apertou o êmbolo fracamente, com uma habilidade de quem já tinha feito aquilo milhares de vezes. O líquido penetrou seu corpo e dispersou-se com um calor suave.

Tirou a agulha de debaixo de sua pele e se perguntou por que ainda fazia aquilo.

Largou a seringa usada sobre a cômoda e jogou-se na cama, entre roupas e o cheiro de cerveja que Tom tinha deixado em sua cama.

Queria dormir, mas sabia que não o faria.

...

Chad estava na frente do trailer, esperando Kate com a mão nos bolsos e uma animação renovada. Tinha recém começado a escurecer. A multidão movia-se quase como uma massa na direção do pátio do festival.

Algumas bandas para a abertura, que eram menos conhecidas. Seguidas por Deftones e Kings of Leon. Era a atração da sexta feira.

Chad era impossível de acreditar. Não tinha ficado com quase ressaca nenhuma, apenas uma sonolência que ele resolveu dormindo a tarde toda. Agora estava na frente do trailer pronto para mais uma, e parecia tão bem disposto que ele aparentava que ia começar a fazer polichinelos a qualquer instante.

Na madrugada anterior, Jared tinha caído no sono no sofá, com Kate abraçada a ele. A despeito de suas lágrimas, Katie não disse mais sequer uma palavra sobre o assunto no dia seguinte. Foi comprar um almoço, caminhou, tomou banho e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E agora estava ralhando com Jared, que tinha uma prancheta nas mãos e um lápis 6B, fazendo um desenho aleatório.

"Jared, levanta essa bunda desse sofá, eu estou mandando." Katie tinha a voz inquisidora.

"Eu vou mais tarde, eu já falei."

"Vai mesmo esperar? Se a gente não pegar a fila agora, vamos ficar muito atrás."

"Não me importo. Eu vou mais tarde, Katie. Cuide-se, por favor."

De fato, Jared sabia que aquilo aconteceria. Mas até se ele ficasse no trailer conseguiria assistir ao show. Apenas não estava no humor. Sabia que poderiam ser shows maravilhosos, mas sabia que desde o começo não quis ter vindo, e agora desejava mais do que tudo de fato ter ficado em casa.

Kate e Chad saíram do trailer e pediram para que ele ligasse quando decidisse ir. Kate tinha o cenho franzido de quem desconfiava de algo, sem sequer saber o que, mas era incômodo demais para ela voltar a tocar no assunto "ontem de noite".

Jared tirou a sua aquarela de dentro da mochila e espalhou seus pincéis pelo chão, como uma criança a brincar. O burburinho no exterior diminuía.

Todos iam para o show. A noite caía minuto a minuto.

Jensen sentava na grama um pouco adiante do trailer. Seus olhos estavam estreitos e ele mal acreditava no que via. Jared realmente não iria sair de lá? O moreno realmente iria estragar a sua diversão por causa dele?

Poderia ser um show maravilhoso. Sim, e seria, o melhor show da vida dele. Nem que fosse a última coisa que Jensen fizesse. Jared iria ver.

...

Jared passou uma mão pelos cabelos molhados e com a outra tirou a toalha de sua cintura. Tinha sido um bom banho, mesmo para um chuveiro de trailer. Tinha guardado suas pinturas. O som do show parecia um pouco envolvente, mas envolvente o suficiente apenas para Jared deitar-se sobre a cama superior do beliche, tocando o teto com a mão e sentindo-o vibrar em sua pele.

Alguma luz da lua entrava no trailer pela janela sobre a porta, e Jared contentou-se com ela. Não quis acender a lâmpada.

"Você andou malhando."

Jared ouviu a voz rouca vinda do sofá e virou-se de supetão, o coração disparando de imediato.

Reconheceu a figura que sentava no sofá. Tinha um olhar quente e calmo, como um leão à espreita, sem ansiedade. Tinha as pernas entreabertas e um dos braços ao longo do encosto do sofá. Sua cabeça pendia apenas um pouco para o lado, como se esperasse uma atitude.

"Puta que pariu, Jensen, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O trailer é meu, lembra?"

"E eu alugo ele, você não tem o direito de ficar entrando!" Jared cobriu-se com a toalha novamente e envolveu-a em torno de sua cintura.

Jensen apenas ficou de pé e Jared já sentiu como se estivesse contra a parede. Aquele lugar era minúsculo, como é que ele não tinha percebido que havia alguém no mesmo cômodo? Onde ele estava com a cabeça?

"Jensen, vá embora. Ou eu vou. Não temos nada para conversar."

"Eu discordo, Jared. Tem muita coisa que eu quero te dizer, só não sei como."

"Não se preocupe, eu não quero escutar."

"Não, eu faço questão. Eu sinto a sua falta, só não posso fazer isso com você"

Jared sentiu seus lábios tremerem e sabia que era aquilo que ele tanto evitava. Acreditar nas palavras de Jensen como ele estava fazendo naquele instante.

Suspirou com a expressão torturada.

"Se isso é verdade, então porque você simplesmente não pede desculpas?"

"Porque eu vou falar "Me perdoe", e você vai escutar "Eu vou te fazer feliz dessa vez.""

E a voz de Jensen tinha sido cruel e irônica o suficiente para que Jared entendesse perfeitamente que o relacionamento deles poderia significar tudo, menos aquela frase.

Ele deixava claro que o '_Me perdoe' _poderia significar tudo, menos '_Eu vou te fazer feliz dessa vez'_.

Jared balançava a cabeça, incrédulo. Não entendia nada que Jensen dizia. Algo em sua razão dizia que ele apenas estava sendo ludibriado, que estavam brincando com seus sentimentos mais uma vez. Sua mente tentava segurar seu coração, ampará-lo e protegê-lo, mas como um filho rebelde adolescente, seu coração insistia que queria jogar-se, pular de olhos fechados no abismo. Como ele sempre fazia.

"Você é um canalha egoísta, Jensen!" O que você quer aqui? Se é para continuar sendo o mesmo babaca, o que veio fazer nessa porra de trailer?"

"Lá no palco estão tocando Deftones. E você está aqui."

"E daí, Jensen? Você também está."

"Eu estou aqui porque não tem nada no mundo que me interesse mais do que o que está na minha frente. Mas você não saiu da Filadélfia para ficar fechado num trailer. Não quero que você estrague seu festival por minha causa."

Jared riu alto em deboche profundo.

"Você acha que é o centro do universo, não, é? Você se julga muito importante, a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida escrota." A boca de Jared tremia de raiva, ele era pura indignação. Virou as costas e puxou uma cueca preta de dentro de sua mochila, colocando-a por baixo da toalha.

Jensen sorriu torto e sombrio, erguendo os olhos lancinantes para Jared.

"Eu nunca acreditei em destino, Jared. Mas meus sonhos estão mortos. Eu estava pronto para seguir algo diferente, eu achei que tinha tomado a decisão certa, e então você surge de novo na minha vida. Eu não sei se posso permitir um adeus amargo outra vez. Não sei se posso deixar você ir sem saber."

Jared riu de novo em desprezo. Tirou a toalha, apenas de cueca, e puxou uma calça jeans de cima do beliche.

"Vai mesmo me falar de amor? Por acaso você se lembra do que fez comigo? Era o nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro. E tudo às escondidas. Não sei como conseguimos. Você me levou para um barco, e nós passamos o fim de semana como se fôssemos um casal em lua de mel. Você me disse mil coisas lindas e dizia que queria passar a eternidade daquele jeito. E, quando nós ancoramos no cais, você me segurou pela mão e fez questão que todos vissem que nós estávamos juntos, ao contrário de todos os seus cuidados. Eu perguntei o que você estava fazendo, e você me beijou na frente de todos os passantes."

"Jared, eu nunca..."

"Eu não terminei." Jared o interrompeu. Jensen conhecia de cor a história. Já tinha chorado sobre ela tantas vezes que Jared jamais imaginaria. O moreno puxava a calça jeans e fechava os botões com pressa. "Sabe, Jensen, eu entendo, meu amor não era grande coisa. Afinal, qualquer idiota pode se apaixonar, especialmente os idiotas como eu. E qualquer covarde é capaz de falar de amor. _Especialmente_ os covardes como você. Mas eu achei mesmo, sabe? Eu acreditaria muito mais se você dissesse que queria casar comigo em Vermont do que queria terminar. Mas eu me enganei, de novo."

"Você teria aceitado?" A voz de Jensen cabisbaixo era soturna.

"O que?" Jared franziu o cenho.

"Se eu tivesse te pedido em casamento, você teria aceitado?"

Jared engoliu em seco e estreitou os olhos. Sua voz era dura e amarga.

"Não."

"Sim, você teria."

Jared olhou para Jensen e sua expressão era de quem tinha acabado de fazer algo muito errado, e já se arrependia. O moreno tinha uma fúria resignada dentro de si.

"Eu deveria te foder, mesmo, sabia, Jensen? Meter no seu rabo até você chorar, aí quem sabe você tivesse o que tanto está procurando."

"Ainda seria o melhor jeito que eu já teria chorado por você."

Os dois se entreolhavam por instantes e Jensen lançava-lhe um sorriso pungente. Jared percebeu que, mesmo depois daquele banho, estava começando a suar novamente.

Em Jensen, dar um passo exigiu uma coragem e uma covardia imensas. Um passo longo. Jared permaneceu parado, vendo o loiro se aproximar cada vez mais. Ele estava contra a cabeceira do beliche, e, nem se ele quisesse, teria para onde se afastar.

"Eu sei que isso foi uma desculpa e que as suas mãos estão tremendo pra tirar essa minha camiseta."

Jared sabia que não havia a menor chance de escapar daquilo. Sabia que não queria escapar. Jensen já estava tão próximo, tão delicioso. Com aquele olhar quente, apenas a luz da lua entrando pela janela, e a música reverberando pelas paredes metálicas do trailer.

Jared agarrou Jensen pela camiseta e virou-o, empurrando o loiro contra a cabeceira do beliche onde antes ele estava, os olhos estreitos.

"Sim, estão mesmo. Estou louco pra te comer e te chutar para fora de seu próprio trailer, seria uma sensação incrível."

O loiro encurralado contra a cabeceira tocou a pele do pescoço de Jared com a ponta dos dedos. Sua mão estava gelada e causou-o um arrepio na espinha, algo quase fisicamente doloroso. O moreno permaneceu parado. Respirou profundamente, até os seus pulmões não agüentarem mais. A voz de Jensen era um sussurro.

"Fique à vontade."

**_I watched you change_**

**_Into a fly_**

**_I looked away_**

**_You were on fire_**

_Eu assisti você se transformar_

_Em uma mosca_

_Eu olhei adiante_

_Você estava em chamas_

O loiro sentia tudo dentro de si desejando aquele Jared sem camisa, sabendo que ele era a sua perdição e a sua salvação, o vício que ele nunca conseguiu afastar. E, ali, tão próximo, ele não conseguia controlar. Suas mãos seguraram a cintura de Jared muito firme e ele aproximou os lábios de seu pescoço.

Jared ergueu os olhos para o teto, engolindo em seco, apenas sentindo as batidas angustiadas de seu coração acelerarem aos poucos, e aquilo se irradiava por seu corpo como uma serpente, como lava escorrendo dentro de seu peito. A boca de Jensen alcançou seu pescoço, e o moreno trancou a respiração. Entreabriu os lábios e deixou sua língua tocar a pele de Jared, deixou aquele calor lascivo se consumar. Jared engolia em seco e fechava os punhos com força. Era uma sensação quente e estarrecedora, e, quando os lábios obscenos de Jensen insinuavam-se por sua pele, ao longo de seu peito, quando seus dentes de Jensen roçavam seu corpo, ele sabia que queria gemer, sabia que queria fazer Jensen gemer de volta.

Afinal, do que ele estava tentando fugir? A cada movimento da boca de Jensen, seus dedos se afrouxavam e seu corpo perdia cada vez mais a firmeza. Fechou os olhos por um instante e então virou o rosto na direção do loiro.

Seus rostos se aproximaram até que o nariz de Jared tocou o de Jensen. Seus olhos insinuavam-se em fechar, e seus lábios entreabriram apenas um pouco. As mãos de Jensen agarravam-se à calça de Jared com força.

Os lábios de Jensen tocaram o canto da boca de Jared. Com uma suavidade imensa, aquela imagem pareceu durar longos segundos, apenas respiração quente de ambos tocando seus rostos, lenta e pausada. Seus corações, contudo, ribombavam no peito como se tentassem prover de sangue aquele cérebro de raciocínio lento, aquele corpo que esquentava cada vez mais a cada instante.

Jared agarrou-se à camiseta de Jensen. Afastou-o de si apenas para arrancar a peça de seu corpo. Jensen sem camisa permaneceu distante um único momento, um pouco ofegante.

O moreno jogou a camiseta de Jensen no beliche adiante e encaixou as mãos no quadril do loiro. O loiro agarrou-se a seus cabelos enquanto Jared trazia-o o mais próximo que conseguia, e seus lábios se uniram em um beijo ardente.

Era como se fosse a primeira e a última vez. Violento, delicado, impetuoso, romântico. Consumiam e criavam, dominavam e eram subjugados por si mesmos. Um beijo com sabor de angústia, de desejo, de ressentimento, de ardor.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior de Jensen e afastou o rosto, sentindo a respiração ansiosa do loiro entre dentes. Jensen agarrou-o pela cintura, virando-o e empurrando-o contra o sofá largo. Jared sentou-se engoliu em seco quando Jensen ajoelhou-se no chão à sua frente, entre as suas pernas.

**_I took you home_**

**_Set you on the glass_**

**_I pulled off your wings_**

**_Then I laughed_**

_Eu levei você para casa_

_Coloquei você em um vidro_

_Arranquei as suas asas_

_E então eu dei risada_

Jensen agarrou as pernas de Jared, as mãos em suas coxas, e levou os lábios até o seu abdome. A primeira mordida em sua pele fez com que o moreno contraísse todos os seus músculos. As mãos de Jensen deslizaram pelo interior das pernas de Jared, até a sua virilha. Uma delas desabotoava a sua calça enquanto a outra massageava seu membro sobre o tecido do jeans.

Jared contorcia-se fracamente sobre o sofá, a respiração entrecortada, e o loiro não conseguia evitar sorrir. Enquanto o moreno apertava os olhos e enrijecia aos poucos em suas mãos, Jensen queria fazê-lo gritar, seria o seu desejo mais profundo, tê-lo mais uma vez inteiro para si, depois de achar que tudo tinha terminado para ele, para sempre, tudo.

**_I watched a change in you_**

**_It's like you never had wings_**

**_Now you feel so alive_**

**_I've watched you change_**

_Eu assisti a uma mudança em você_

_É como se você nunca houvesse tido asas._

_Agora você se sente tão vivo_

_Eu assisti você mudar_

Jared agarrou os cabelos de Jensen e puxou-o para cima. O gemido de dor de Jensen morreu na sua garganta. O moreno virou-o sobre o sofá e subiu sobre seu corpo. Apoiou um pé no chão e abaixou as suas próprias calças. Uma vez livre delas, apoiou as duas mãos sobre os ombros do loiro, e beijava o seu pescoço enquanto Jensen abria seus próprios jeans.

Seus peitos colados novamente, Jared já sentia aquele calor e aquele princípio de suor emanando de dentro de seu corpo. Roçar seus quadris juntos lhe era um pouco herege, mais uma vez. Deliciosamente desesperador.

Jared segurou a calça de Jensen aos pés do loiro e tirou a sua carteira do bolso de trás. Lembrava onde Jensen guardava camisinhas. Suas mãos quase tremiam com uma ansiedade fulminante, quente.

Quando puxou o pequeno pacote, os documentos e papéis da carteira de Jensen caíram no chão. Jensen terminou de se livrar de sua calça e de sua boxer. Jared jogou a carteira adiante e abriu a embalagem com os dentes. O loiro ergueu-se em seus cotovelos e tirou a camisinha das mãos de Jared. Insinuou deslizá-la lentamente pelo membro do moreno, mas Jared agarrou o pulso de Jensen e empurrou-o de volta para o sofá com força. Colocou-a sozinho com um movimento.

Jensen percebia a raiva nos olhos de Jared. Quando ele empurrou as suas pernas para o lado de seu corpo, e suas mãos crisparam no interior de suas coxas, Jensen engoliu em seco. Achou mesmo que Jared poderia machucá-lo. Mas aquele pensamento durou apenas alguns instantes.

Olhou para o teto do trailer com um nó na garganta. Talvez tudo o que ele merecesse e quisesse agora fosse que Jared o maltratasse, o humilhasse de alguma maneira. Mas Jared preparava-o com uma paciência que não condizia com a sua respiração entre dentes, com a excitação que pulsava no membro do moreno. Quando enfim entrava em seu corpo, fazia-o lentamente e com cuidado, mesmo que a fúria de sua boca e a avidez de suas mãos não diminuíssem, Jared jamais o faria sentir dor.

Agarrou o corpo de Jared contra o seu e mordeu o seu ombro, arranhou suas costas, manteve-o longe de seus olhos, para que o moreno não percebesse que uma lágrima oscilava nos seus.

**_I watched a change in you_**

**_It's like you never had wings_**

**_Now you feel so alive_**

**_I've watched you change_**

_Eu assisti uma mudança em você_

_É como se você nunca houvesse tido asas_

_Agora você se sente tão vivo_

_Eu assisti você mudar_

Jared sentia o suor tornar sua pele fria, e o calor da pele de Jensen contra a sua era o contraste perfeito. Agarrou os ombros de Jensen e empurrava-se contra seu corpo, sentia seus dedos apertarem sua pele. _Oh, Jared._ A voz gutural de Jensen lhe parecia distante e alheia. Sentia a respiração de Jensen ao lado de seu pescoço, cada vez mais acelerada, seguindo os seus movimentos. _Jared, oh… mais forte, Jared, _aquilo parecia fruto de sua imaginação.

Mas era real, Jared podia tocar. Podia correr as mãos por sua pele e empurrar seu corpo contra o dele, sim, com mais força, como ele pedia, mais rápido, como seu próprio corpo exigia. Uma de suas mãos estava espalmada sobre o estofamento do sofá e a outra sobre o peito de Jensen. Cravou as unhas em sua pele, deixou pender a sua cabeça e respirar pela boca cada vez mais recalcitrante.

Jared mesmo já não continha os gemidos. O membro de Jensen roçava o abdome de ambos e a inspiração entre dentes do loiro fazia Jared fechar os olhos e encher-se de uma excitação incontrolável mais uma vez. E outra. E outra. _Oh, Jared, isso... _Tudo parecia esmaecer pelas beiradas. A pele de Jensen, isso era tudo o que existia, o corpo delicioso que suas mãos não queriam largar, que elas queriam apertar até que se acabasse aquela agonia maravilhosa. Mais gemidos entrecortados. A música adiante. Seu corpo vertiginosamente sendo içado em um ápice que lhe fazia trincar os dentes. Jensen agarrava-se à suas costas e gemia alto. As pessoas que pulavam naquele show, elas não faziam idéia do que era o êxtase. Jensen soltava seu corpo amolecido seu corpo contra o sofá, lambuzando o abdome de ambos. Jared empurrava-se até onde podia e o loiro ainda sentia-se pegar fogo, incendiar.

Jared tinha os cabelos colados ao suor no rosto e a expressão contorcida naquela agonia. Jensen com a boca entreaberta e o rosto corado, prostrado, respirando sôfrego. O orgasmo de Jared veio em seguida, arrancando um último gemido do moreno, chamando o nome de Jensen de um jeito que só fizera naquele instante, enquanto as forças eram despidas de seu corpo.

**_I look at the cross_**

**_Then I look away_**

**_Give you the gun_**

**_Blow me away_**

_Eu olhei para a cruz_

_E então olhei adiante_

_Eu te dou a arma_

_Mande-me embora_

Um minuto passou como um piscar de olhos. E os seus batimentos cardíacos não se normalizavam.

Jared sentou-se com os olhos distantes. Jensen ainda ofegava, piscando lentamente sobre o sofá.

O moreno levantou-se. Viu a carteira de Jensen jogada, seu dinheiro e seus papéis espalhados pelo chão. Abaixou-se para recolher suas coisas.

"Deixe que eu cuido disso" Jensen sentou-se de supetão e puxou o braço de Jared. Mas quando o moreno pegou o pedaço grande de papel, percebeu que era papel cartão, amassado, e viu algumas cores em seu interior.

Jensen tentou fracamente impedi-lo, mas Jared ignorou qualquer apelo e abriu o papel. Enquanto o papel se desdobrava, revelava uma pintura em aquarela. Uma pintura que retratava um pôr do sol em dezenas de matizes. Apenas duas sombras retratando as duas pessoas de mãos dadas no centro da imagem, e elas observavam um show de luzes que se assemelhavam a holofotes coloridos. A tinta estava um pouco manchada e o papel fora amassado.

"Mas eu... eu joguei isso no lixo."

"Na verdade, caiu para fora. Eu peguei de cima do seu tapete quando você não via."

Jared franziu o cenho. Não fazia sentido. Podia até fazer, mas ele não o via.

"Uma pintura minha que está na sua carteira até agora?"

"Eu falei que tinha achado uma pintura linda."

Jared engoliu em seco. Levantou-se, pegou sua cueca do chão e colocou-a de volta.

"Jared, por favor." Jensen disse apenas.

"Você guardou isso esse tempo todo." Jared colocou a sua camiseta, ignorando suor e sêmen como se nada daquilo fizesse a menor diferença. "Mas você simplesmente não consegue assumir um relacionamento."

Jared puxara a sua calça jeans pelas pernas e abotoava-a.

Jensen levantou-se e segurou a mão de Jared. O moreno quis segurá-la de volta, mas faltava-lhe força nos dedos e no peito. A expressão de Jensen era mais do que simbólica. Era como olhar para um condenado. Era como penetrar o fundo de um oceano, em que não havia nada além de uma escuridão absoluta e silenciosa.

Era exatamente essa a angústia. Era aquilo que Jared via, mesmo naquele rosto lindo e corado. Era aquilo que havia nos seus olhos.

"Jared, você deixaria de viver um presente maravilhoso por medo do quanto vai sofrer no futuro? Você conseguiria aproveitar esse festival como se ele fosse os últimos dias de sua vida, mesmo sabendo que eles não podem durar para sempre?"

As palavras de Jensen não eram vãs. Ele dizia aquilo com cada sopro que havia de alma em si, apenas para que Jared entendesse que aquilo representava o melhor que Jensen jamais poderia oferecer.

"Você acha que meu coração sabe o que significa um prazo de validade?" Jared disse apenas, absorvendo a amargura para suas palavras acres.

"Você não quer me perdoar, e eu não quero prometer o que não posso cumprir."

Jared desvencilhou-se da mão de Jensen, e deu um passo para trás.

"Eu desisto de tentar entender você." Ele deu as costas e abriu a porta do trailer. Com um estrondo, fechou-a de novo e deixou Jensen para trás, caminhando noite adentro, o festival tremendo e fervendo adiante, e seu coração transbordando no peito.

**_It's like you never had wings..._**

**_You changed…_**

**_I'm over..._**

_É como se você nunca houvesse tido asas  
>Você mudou<br>Eu estou acabado_


	6. Unstoppable

Música: Unstoppable, The Calling

* * *

><p><strong><em>Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine<em>**

**_I'll try not to make you cry_**

**_And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand_**

**_Then you'd understand me_**

_Venha e deite-se em minha cama, sente-se e beba um pouco de vinho_

_Eu tentarei não fazer você chorar_

_Se você estivesse dentro da minha cabeça, então você entenderia_

_Então você me entenderia_

Do que Jensen tanto fugia? Não havia nada nele que desse para entender. Jared andava com os braços cruzados apertados, os olhos fixos na grama, desviando de barracas. Seus braços estavam um pouco suados e a sua camiseta grudava em sua pele. Sabia que tinha estragado tudo, que não devia ter sucumbido.

Mas como alguém no mundo poderia dizer não àquele homem? Como alguém suportaria impassível Jensen Ackles beijar o seu pescoço e correr sua pele com aqueles lábios de dar nome a pecado?

Talvez alguém conseguisse, contudo. Mas não ele. Jensen sempre o tivera na mão, e isso era o que mais doía em seu ego. O mais velho, sensato, seguro, que tinha tudo sob controle e não reclamava nunca.

E ele de fato tinha tudo sob controle. Inclusive estava lhe convencendo de que ele realmente se importava.

Jared quase pensava que suas palavras eram todas mentiras. Mas ele ter guardado a sua pintura? Ele ter se importado em pegá-la do chão, escondido? Aquilo não era um plano. Aquilo era uma atitude de alguém que não tinha deixado tudo para trás.

Ou era nisso que ele queria acreditar.

Jared parou de andar. Olhou ao seu redor. Não havia ninguém por perto. Todos estavam no show. Todos estavam pulando ao som de Kings of Leon. E ele estava ali, atuando perfeitamente no melhor papel de idiota.

E se ele fizesse aquilo, mesmo? E se aproveitasse o show e se apaixonasse mais uma vez, mesmo que jamais tivesse deixado algo para trás?

Afinal, não eram as lembranças que ele levaria consigo? Afinal, seu maldito coração já não estava esmigalhado até se reduzir a pó?

Ele não poderia usar um pouco de esperança? Se já tinha mergulhado, por que não ia com a correnteza? Mesmo que ele se afogasse, de que lhe custava se divertir?

Jared olhou para trás pela primeira vez e sorriu. Ele sabia que tinha sido a decisão mais idiota que ele já tinha feito, mas ele a adorava.

**_Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love?_**

**_And you became my favorite drug_**

**_So let me take you right now and swallow you down,_**

**_I need you inside_**

_Por que eu me senti tão sozinho, por que eu me mantive longe do amor?_

_E você se transformou na minha droga favorita_

_Então me deixe tomar você e engoli-lo_

_Eu preciso de você por dentro_

Jensen pulou os degraus do trailer, direto para a grama. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto andar lhe dava ainda com uma sensação desconfortável. Deu uma risada fraca. Jared...

Jared era _enorme._

Era terrível como Jensen não conseguia parar de sorrir. Jared tinha ido embora e estava com mil dúvidas na cabeça, sentindo-se enganado e irritado, e com razão. O loiro sabia que estava sendo inseguro e egoísta.

Mas ele teve Jared por mais uma vez.

Maravilhoso, como ele se lembrava. Como todas aquelas lembranças que ele se agarrava com tanta força, que ele sabia que iriam desvanecer com ele.

Tirou seus comprimidos da sua jaqueta. Segurou a cartela entre seus dedos e oscilou-o entre os dedos. Parou de andar. À sua frente sete barracas tinham as cores do arco íris. Riu de novo. Estava ali, sua alma torturada noite abaixo, e ventava. Destacou um comprimido e engoliu-o em seco. Cada vez que o fazia, sentia-se pior. Sentia-se mais longe, mais fraco, menos crédulo.

Jared talvez superasse aquilo. Como era difícil fazer as decisões pelas pessoas. Não seria mais certo que elas fizessem as suas próprias?

Não pôde chegar a uma conclusão, pois no instante seguinte, seus pensamentos foram arrancados, enganchados para fora, em um espasmo.

Jensen parou de imediato e não conseguiu sufocar um gemido. Puxou sua mão violentamente agarrou-se ao seu abdome. Curvou-se com a expressão cruciada, e trancou a respiração. Continuou abraçado à si mesmo na altura do estômago e achou que cairia de joelhos, os dentes trincados.

O loiro recuperou a compostura e respirou profundamente os olhos fixos para frente e o maxilar trincado. Sua pele tinha ficado branca.

Colocou-se com as costas eretas e respirou profundamente. Jensen enfiou a mão na parte de dentro do casaco, no mesmo bolso interno que cabia a sua cartela de comprimidos. Pegou um pequeno cigarro enrolado de dentro na ponta de seus dedos e um isqueiro.

Acendeu-o e tragou uma única vez.

"Ei, Jensen!" Ouviu alguém chamar o seu nome, um pouco distante.

Jensen virou o rosto para trás e não conteve um sorriso quando viu Jared. Tinha sido algo bonito de ver, genuíno. Em seguida, ele refez a sua seriedade e acelerou o passo para alcançar o moreno.

Quando Jared aproximou-se e viu o que estava entre os dedos de Jensen, balançou a cabeça em desprezo.

"Você é simplesmente inacreditável, Jensen."

"Jared, eu só quero que você me escute." Jensen retaliou de imediato.

"Desde quando você virou um maconheiro?"

Jensen parou e deu um sorriso torto. Jared temia que ele simplesmente começasse a rir ou coisa parecida.

"Desde quando cheirei cocaína e quase morri de ataque cardíaco." Jensen disse com desdém, e o seu riso não foi acompanhado por Jared. Com os olhos estáticos, Jared observou-o tragar mais uma vez, e soltar a fumaça pela boca. Lentamente, esbranquiçada, como uma névoa, e pareceu entrar no caminho dos dois.

"Jared, me desculpe. Eu faria qualquer coisa para não ferir você."

"Ah, cala a boca, Jensen. Você só fala, fala, e não diz nada."

"Você precisa entender que eu..."

Naquele instante, Jared agarrou o loiro pela nuca e trouxe-o de encontro a si com um único movimento. Apertou os seus lábios contra os dele e apenas aquilo. Instantes depois, deixando Jensen suavemente atordoado, efeito da emoção e da droga. Afastou o rosto alguns centímetros. Jared tinha a voz repleta de confiança, contra a pele de Jensen, muito próxima de sua boca.

"Eu não quero mais palavras. Não estou nem aí para elas." Jared empurrou o loiro para longe de si novamente, irritado.

Jensen não queria mais fazer nada daquilo. Quis pensar. Quis jogar o cigarro fora, mas percebia que junto a cada tragada, conseguia um alívio.

Queria ir embora, mas não queria. Ele queria qualquer coisa, tudo, e nada.

"Você vai ter tudo o que quiser de mim nesses cinco dias, Jared. Qualquer coisa. Você sabe que eu..."

Com um olhar um pouco inconstante, Jensen não conseguiu terminar a frase. Jared perguntava-se por que tinha vindo.

"Você me ama mesmo?"

"Eu já disse que sim."

"Tudo bem. Prove."

Jensen apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Que tipo de prova você quer?"

"Me surpreenda."

Jared não era uma garota. Ele não estava pedindo para receber flores ou uma serenata pública. Mas talvez fazê-lo passar um pouco de vergonha fosse algo que agradasse ao moreno.

"Isso vai ser divertido. Você sabe que não tem coisa mais brega nesse planeta do que prova de amor, não sabe?"

Jared fez uma expressão de desdém e Jensen riu dela. Riu demais, excessivamente.

"Suas bitchfaces são hilárias." Jensen jogou o que restara do baseado no chão e riu até tossir.

"Eu sei." O moreno voltou a ficar sério. Aquela noite já estava angustiada, ferrada de qualquer maneira. Mesmo que o sexo fosse daqueles de fazer valer um mês inteiro.

"Acho que eu vou para o trailer, Jensen."

"Eu entendo." Jensen disse apenas.

Jensen sentia o seu corpo entorpecer e a sensação de um formigamento na boca, que aos poucos ressecava como o seu coração enquanto Jared ia embora com o rosto contorcido.

Mas não era escolha sua mais. Ele tinha conseguido o melhor que pôde para continuar longe da dor, e aquele era um preço a se pagar.

Apenas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Mesmo que jamais pudesse mudar o destino, faria valer cada minuto de Jared naquela viagem.

**_If we had this night together_**

**_If we had a moment to ourselves_**

**_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable_**

_Se nós tivéssemos esta noite juntos_

_Se nós tivéssemos um momento para nós mesmos_

_Se nós tivéssemos esta noite juntos, então nós seríamos impossíveis de parar_

Era algo como quatro da manhã quando Kate e Chad chegaram de volta. Eles não conseguiam ser silenciosos, e talvez não estivessem nem tentando.

Jared estava deitado no sofá. Já tinha dormido, tinha tomado outro banho e dado mais uma volta, antes de deitar. Acabou acordando no momento em que a porta abriu.

"Jared!" A voz de Kate parecia irritada e suavemente aérea. "Por que caralhos você não estava no show?"

Jared virou para o lado e Kate o observava parada ao lado do sofá. Ele puxou as pernas e sentou-se, as costas um pouco arqueadas, os olhos duros.

"Katie, vai dormir, ok? Já não bastou vocês me arrastarem para esse festival, vocês não vão ainda me exigir satisfações?"

Katherine parou, os olhos arregalados, e Jared percebeu que tinha sido grosseria gratuita. A loira fez uma expressão de desdém e andou até o banheiro sem dizer nada. Jared jogou de volta o corpo no sofá.

Chad tinha entrado também. Estava abrindo o frigobar, e cambaleou com uma garrafa d'água até o meio do trailer. Jared tinha os braços dobrados sobre os olhos. O loiro parou com ao seu lado, e Jared sentiu sua presença. A água que ele bebia lhe escorreu de sua boca até o seu queixo.

"Esse mau humor pra mim é falta de sexo." A voz dele estava um pouco arrastada.

Jared quase riu. _Definitivamente_ não era falta de sexo. Chad apoiou um joelho no sofá ao lado de Jared e o moreno apoiou-se nos seus cotovelos. Apenas sorriu meio torto.

"Você bebendo desse jeito vai ter tanta lembrança do que aconteceu no show quando eu tenho no momento."

Chad espalmou uma de suas mãos no sofá e abaixou-se. Seus olhos estavam óbvios e Jared percebeu o que ele faria. Seus lábios tocaram os do moreno e Jared permaneceu de olhos abertos.

Era interessante beijar Chad... De novo.

Não tinha sido a primeira vez, mas não era como se significasse algo. Quando estava apresentando um trabalho ou falando com alguém do seu estágio, Chad era profissional de um jeito impressionante. Mas ele não combinava com bebida. As mãos de Murray já deslizavam por cima de sua calça. E era assustador o quanto ele não sentia nada, apenas nada, apenas técnico, apenas saliva.

Jared empurrou-o fracamente. Soltou o corpo no sofá e ajeitou o travesseiro, deitando de lado.

"Vai dormir, Chad."

"Não peguei ninguém hoje"

"Logo você, não pegou ninguém?" Jared não conseguiu evitar o espanto.

Chad deitou-se ao seu lado. De fato era um sofá bastante largo, mas nem pensar que cabia duas pessoas lado a lado ali.

Mal coube _uma sobre a outra_.

"Sei lá, não sei que fim levaram aquelas pessoas lindas da festa do Jensen... Aliás, que homem delicioso." Chad estava apenas perto demais.

Jared engoliu em seco. Suas mãos tinham fechado apertadas e ele não tinha sequer percebido. Chad apenas continuou.

"A música estava foda, Jay, por que não foi?"

Jared empurrou-o um pouco mais insistentemente e Chad precisou apoiar-se no chão. Enquanto o loiro se erguia, Jared virou para o outro lado, o rosto voltando-se para o encosto do sofá.

"Vai dormir, Chad."

Mais uma noite vazia.

E Jensen tinha se disposto a fazê-lo aproveitar. Onde estava aquilo agora?

**_Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong_**

**_I know that this is what we've been wanting_**

**_And all this burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat_**

**_It fills up 'till my heart is breaking_**

_Você acha que isso está certo, ou está realmente errado?_

_Eu sei que isso é o que nós estivemos esperando_

_E tudo isso queimando na minha alma, isso me preenche até a garganta_

_Isso me preenche até que meu coração se parta_

"Jare." A voz de Kate perfurava o sono do moreno. "Jared!"

Jared sentou-se no sofá, um pouco sonolento, os olhos confusos. Kate estendia-o um pedaço de papel, o olhar indiferente. Encarou-o para fazer questão que ele pegasse o tal envelope.

"O que é isso?"

"Sei lá, passaram por debaixo da porta do trailer."

Jared pegou aquele envelope. Era pequeno, do tamanho de um cartão, e suavemente amarelado. _Para Jared, _atrás, e o número 1. Jared reconheceu aquela letra. De fôrma, aqueles traços soltos, aquele A cortado na diagonal.

Com o cenho franzido, abriu o papel e tirou uma pequena nota de dentro.

_Hey, Jay, será que existe algum jeito de eu me desculpar por ontem à noite? Bem... eu tenho uma surpresa que talvez ajude. Quer me encontrar na recepção do Dublin's? – J.R.A._

J. R. A. Jensen Ross Ackles.

Ainda de dentro do envelope, havia um papel rasgado. Abriu-o, e parecia apenas alguns quadrados e linhas alaranjadas irreconhecíveis.

"Quando isso veio?"

"Sei lá, agora são dez horas, estava aí passado por debaixo da porta quando eu acordei pra ir buscar comida." Katie dizia apenas.

Jared mantinha o cenho franzido. Esquisito. Poderia sequer ser Jensen quem mandou. Mas a letra conferia, e aquilo era estranho...

Estranho o suficiente para deixá-lo terrivelmente curioso.

Jared levantou-se e foi até a sua mochila, ao lado do beliche. Chad ainda estava despencado na cama, em sono profundo. Tirou os shorts e colocou uma calça jeans.

"Acho que eu vou dar uma saída, qualquer coisa me ligue." Ele dissera enfiando ambos os papéis no bolso.

"Claro." Kate olhou-o de soslaio, e suas desconfianças pareciam apenas se acirrar. Estava um pouco irritada da noite anterior, mas Jared não parecia se importar. Ele simplesmente estava em outro planeta.

Deixou o trailer e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. As pessoas eram um rebuliço habitual, e entre a multidão que passava percebeu que estava correndo como um cachorrinho até onde Jensen mandava. Ele mandou um bilhetinho e Jared já estava se arrastando para o onde ele mandava.

Mas, afinal, não era àquilo que ele estava se sujeitando?

Viu-se andando até o final do acampamento, sob a luz resplandecente do final da manhã. Atravessou a rua e não percebeu quando exatamente tinha chegado ao Dublin's.

Recepção do Dublins. Era impecável, mas algo de estranho existia nela. Lúgubre, talvez. Jared absorvia suas cores escuras e cálidas e sentiu vontade de ter uma tela e um cavalete à sua frente, porque podia desfazer aquela imagem em tintas.

Olhou ao redor. Jensen não estava lá. Mas, antes que Jared pudesse perguntar algo, o recepcionista manifestou-se. Parecia checar a sua aparência antes de falar qualquer coisa.

"Você é Jared?"

Jared voltou-se para ele e aproximou-se do balcão.

"Sim, eu mesmo, por...?"

"Pediram pra te entregar isso."

Era uma cesta plástica branca, envolta com um papel transparente e uma fita roxa amarrada. Estava bem ornamentada, mas a parte mais alegre estava dentro. A cesta estava repleta de doces coloridos, balas redondas, de tubinhos coloridos, fitinhas e ursinhos de goma.

Do lado de fora, junto ao laço roxo, havia mais um envelopinho. Jared abriu-o. Mais uma nota e um pedaço de papel partido. Leu o que havia na notinha, tudo escrito pela mesma letra.

_Whoops, tive um contratempo, mas se você estiver com vontade de brincar, poderia traçar um caminho e pintar na Abbot Street, o que acha?_

_J. R. A, torcendo para que você decida continuar._

**_Now, we can both learn_******

**_Somehow, you'll see it's all we have_**

**_Love, it keeps us together_**

**_And I need love_**

_Agora, nós dois podemos aprender_

_De alguma maneira, você vê que isso é tudo o que nós temos_

_Amor, isso nos mantém juntos_

_E eu preciso de amor_

Jared abaixou a cabeça e sorriu abertamente. Colocou o papel rasgado sobre o balcão e tirou o outro do bolso, desamassando-o ao seu lado. Os papéis se encaixavam e pareciam formar um mapa. Jared riu. Apenas riu e guardou os papéis.

_Sério, Jensen? Uma "caça ao tesouro"?_

Brega, realmente, como Jensen dissera. Mas Jared logo se viu agarrando seu pote de doces e saindo pela porta do hotel, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto. Abbot Street? Não era muito longe, mas Jared não conhecia assim Nova York tão bem.

_Espero que ele não me faça atravessar essa cidade inteira._

Jared de fato pensou aquilo, mas mesmo se ele tivesse que fazer aquilo, ele não apenas não se importaria, como adoraria.

Abbot Street não era uma rua grande, mas Jared não fazia a menor idéia de onde deveria parar. Pediu para o táxi estacionar e desceu no seu começo.

Olhou ao redor. Nada parecia uma pista. Um pequeno restaurante, logo lojas seguidas de roupas, prédios e mais prédios como convinha ao centro daquela grande cidade.

Continuou andando e não chegava a conclusão nenhuma. Ao invés de achar aquilo interessante, percebia que estava se irritando um pouco. Não queria.

Por que ele se sentia tão bobo, o tempo todo?

Virou a cabeça e viu um estabelecimento diferente. Colorido, de amplos vidros e conteúdo ainda mais repleto. Era um ateliê de arte.

"Traçar" um caminho, "pintar" na Abbot Street...

Jensen não tinha economizado os trocadilhos. Jared sorriu.

Atravessou a rua e rumou até a porta de vidro daquela loja, o seu presente em uma das mãos, o conteúdo já devorado pela metade.

Em prateleiras estavam expostas tintas que cobriam todos os matizes possíveis, e pincéis de todos os tamanhos e formas. Os olhos de Jared quase brilhavam, e não era como se ele não ficasse assim em todos os ateliês que visitasse.

Mais uma vez não sabia o que procurar, mas uma vendedora deu um passo à frente. Enquanto os olhos de Jared corriam as telas, cavaletes, réplicas de pintura e todo o tipo de material para produção artística, ela sorriu.

"Desculpe-me, mas que mal lhe pergunte, o senhor é Jared Padalecki?"

Jared abriu um sorriso que imediatamente confortou a vendedora.

"Sim, sou eu mesmo."

Ela sinalizou para a outra vendedora, que tirou de debaixo do balcão um presente. No mesmo estilo do primeiro. Mas, ao invés de doces, haviam tintas e pincéis, todos das melhores marcas e materiais. O mesmo papel transparente, o mesmo laço roxo peculiar.

Jared não conteve o riso. Ela permaneceu suavemente constrangida e cordial.

"O senhor Ackles pediu para entregar isso ao senhor."

Jared estendeu as mãos para o pacote e abaixou a cabeça com um sutil embaraço. Percebeu que as vendedoras também não entendiam nada, apenas seguiam instruções de alguém que devia ter lhes dado dinheiro.

"E isso." Ela estendeu um papel enrolado e Jared balançou a cabeça

Havia um número 2 e uma frase na parte de trás. Na frente, era uma pintura em aquarela. Virou mais uma vez o papel e leu o que havia na frase.

_"Tudo bem que essa pintura não é nada perto da arte que são as suas, mas ela pode te dar uma dica de onde ir. J. R. A."_

Jared voltou a olhar a pintura, e de fato era inconfundível. O Empire States era a talvez umas dez quadras dali, e aqueles traços negros no fundo de um céu azul eram mesmo do mais famoso prédio americano.

O que Jensen queria com aquele lugar? O que ele queria com tudo aquilo?

Jared colocou-se a andar e não percebeu que Jensen realmente conseguira o que queria. Jared estava se distraindo. Estava, a despeito daquela confusão e daquela sensação esquisita de ter quase dois metros e estar brincando, estava se divertindo.

Andou até o Empire States com passos largos. Lançava olhares para os presentes em suas mãos e a sua curiosidade estava inflamada e fervilhando das possibilidades. Não sabia qual poderia ser a surpresa seguinte, e tentava imaginar, mas não chegaria jamais à conclusão correta.

Turistas enchiam o local. Pessoas sempre pululavam naquela região, algumas de jeans, algumas de terno ou tailleur. De cabelos presos, pretos, ou coloridos. O centro de Nova York os enchia com milhares de imagens disputando por espaço em sua mente, com informação demais.

Mas Jared não via nada disso. Ele estava procurando algo. Não sabia o que era, não sabia como encontraria. Ele parou à frente do prédio e pensou em perguntar por Jensen.

Mas pela terceira vez em menos de uma hora, um estranho chamou seu nome. Era um segurança. Daqueles que devia ser o mais insuportável e impassível, mas estava educado e tocou-lhe o braço fracamente. Era da sua altura.

"Com licença, o senhor é Jared Padalecki?"

Jared começava a se perguntar se ele era assim tão diferente de toda aquela multidão, para que fosse identificado tão rápido e com tanta eficiência. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

"Sim, sou eu."

Jared quase se assustou quando o segurança pegou o seu pequeno radinho e avisou que ele estava ali. Perguntou se havia algo errado, mas ele tomou sua presença inabalável de leão de chácara novamente.

"Chamaram aquilo para você" O segurança apontou para frente.

Mas antes que Jared pudesse dizer algo mais, virou os olhos para a rua adiante. E não pôde ficar nada mais do que boquiaberto. Apenas aquilo, chocado. Não... não podia ser para ele.

Uma limousine preta virava e parava à frente, e ela parecia ter a autorização para estacionar em qualquer lugar, para parar o trânsito. Não era o caso, mas tinha paralisado Jared.

Um senhor de quepe desceu do veículo e deu a volta. Enquanto isso, o segurança apenas entregava mais um dos envelopes para Jared. Com um número 3.

Jared não sabia se continuava extasiado com o que via ou se satisfazia a sua tremenda curiosidade pelo que havia no papel que fazia quase formigar seus dedos.

Abriuo papel e percebeu que dava passos instintivos rumo ao veículo.

_"Não temos o dia todo, Pada... Temos um show do Strokes para assistir. Victor foi pago para te levar a um lugar… Você não está louco para descobrir qual é? J. R. A."_

"Bom dia, o senhor é Padalecki?" A voz do senhor de quepe o sobressaltou. "A sua própria expressão, Jared não podia ver, mas era simplesmente extasiada e incrédula. "Eu sou Victor, e Jensen me pediu para levá-lo a um certo lugar."

"Ahhn.. sim... sim..." Assim que Victor abriu a porta, Jared sentou-se. Mal sabia o que estava fazendo.

Meio minuto depois e eles já estavam a caminho.

Zunia sutilmente pela rua. A temperatura estava amena e agradável. O banco era inteiro dele, e tudo era espaçoso, nos tons escuros e discretos do veículo de luxo. Jared não pertencia àquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixava de se sentir uma lisonja sem precedentes. Lançou um olhar para as costuras bem acabadas e inspirou profundamente o aroma de carro novo.

"Está tudo pago por um dia. Se quiser fechar a janela de comunicação e, tirar os sapatos e deitar no banco tomando champagne, fique à vontade."

Jared sabia que estava constrangido demais para fazer aquilo, mas, assim que lhe foi dada a autorização, o calor daquela sensação entorpeceu seu corpo.

"Err...Victor?"

"Sim, senhor?"

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"O senhor Ackles me ordenou expressamente para não contar." Victor disse, e algo na sua voz era reconfortante. "Mas eu não posso te levar à força para lugar nenhum, portanto..."

"Não, não..." Jared sorriu e olhou pela janela. "Deixe. Eu... eu espero. Muito obrigado."

Era uma limousine. Jensen, aquele filho da puta, ele realmente tinha conseguido fazê-lo baixar a guarda. Ele tinha doces e os melhores pincéis nas mãos em presentes envolvidos pelo laço roxo. E estava em um carro magnífico, que jamais pensou que entraria, rumo a mais algo, que ele jamais imaginaria como poderia ser mais encantador.

Mas Jensen era. Aquele seu jeito, aquele medo, o seu jeito arredio, Jensen era absolutamente estarrecedor. E aquilo machucava.

No entanto, tudo o que ele fazia no momento era seguir a brincadeira. Ficar dentro da limousine, esticando as pernas no banco, olhando para o frigobar à sua frente com um pouco de hesitação humilde e oscilando os olhares para a janela.

Logo viu o mar. O atlântico, as praias de Nova York. Logo algo surgiu em sua mente, e sorrir já lhe era inevitável. Viu as docas, viu o píer de aluguel, e a limousine já não podia ir muito adiante.

Com os presentes na mão, Jared desceu do carro e a luz forte do meio dia lhe parecia cegar, arder. Atravessou toda a área com o chão de madeira e ela estalava e rangia sob seus pés, mesmo que não fosse ceder. O vento era úmido e quente. Atingiu o trapiche e viu o barco que ancorava um tanto adiante.

Um barco pequeno, branco, sem nome ou qualquer inscrição. E, embarcado, estava um loiro de jeans e camiseta branca. Jensen, de cima da proa, ergueu um papel com um X em vermelho.

Jared tinha chegado ao tesouro. E os cabelos dele realmente brilhavam como ouro ao sol.

"Não é o Eclipse of the heart, mas não consegui nada melhor essa manhã!" Jensen gritou para ele, enquanto via Jared se aproximar quase sem ação, o sorriso tomando conta do seu rosto e de toda a paisagem que Jensen conseguia ver.

"Você tem estilo, sabia?" Jared disse, tentando forçar um escárnio.

"Eu falei que você teria qualquer coisa de mim!" Jensen disse, alto, sem se preocupar com nada ao redor.

"Já não passamos da idade de brincar de caça ao tesouro?" A voz de Jared ricocheteava no vento marinho, e o sol iluminava seus olhos.

Jensen pulou da proa até o trapiche, e Jared estava perto dele novamente.

"Se ninguém é novo demais para morrer, também ninguém é velho demais para viver."

E apenas com aquilo, sem perdão nem permissão, Jensen deu mais um passo e ergueu o braço, seus dedos correndo pelo cabelo de Jared. O moreno inclinou a cabeça e fechou os olhos fracamente, seus presentes ainda pendendo nas mãos, quando sua boca tocou o seu tesouro.

Jensen beijou-o e torcia o tempo todo para que todos os seus momentos, e seus últimos, fossem quando ele estivesse perdido naqueles lábios. Aquilo, talvez, fosse justo.****

**_When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there_******

**_I'm only feeling half as good_**

**_Well I'm gonna find a way_**

**_To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive_**

_Quando eu acordo sem você, sabendo que você não está lá_

_Eu não me sinto nada bem_

_Bem, eu vou achar uma maneira_

_De te envolver em meus braços, você faz eu me sentir vivo_


	7. Under Cover of Darkness

Enquanto Jensen pulava de volta no barco e estendia a mão para que Jared também subisse, ele parecia reluzir de animação. Jared via o quanto ele estava ansioso e enérgico, o quanto nada em seus olhos marcados por olheiras acompanhava o cansaço. Ainda assim, assustava Jared. Jensen tinha o mesmo jeito, o mesmo humor, o mesmo corpo, mas era outra pessoa. Jared sentia que sim. O que teria mudado? O que teria acontecido?

Viu-se parando de divagar quando subiu sobre a proa e Jensen desatracava o barco. Não pedia ajuda, mas o moreno se prontificou da mesma maneira. Pouco disseram enquanto as cordas eram desatadas e lentamente Jensen direcionava o barco rumo a alto-mar.

O loiro estava dentro da pequena cabine. Jared aproximou-se a passos lentos e o seu olhar desviou brevemente par ao mar. Parou à porta, escorando-se no batente, ainda sem soltar suas cestas.

"Um barco? Limousine? Presentes?" Jared tinha um sorriso torto, apenas porque tentava conter o quanto ele pareceria bobo de tão encantado. "Eu me divirto quando você dá uma de extravagante."

"Eu gosto de barcos, você sabe." Jensen girou o timão e aquilo lhe dava uma postura majestosa. "Se eu pudesse, alugava um iate."

"Sim, eu sei." Jared colocou as mãos na cintura. Lembrou-se brevemente das miniaturas detalhadas de embarcações, veleiros e caravelas que ele tinha em seu escritório. "Eu fui só a desculpa para você ir para alto-mar hoje, admita."

Jensen desviou o olhar do horizonte marinho e encarou Jared com um olhar incrédulo. Logo em seguida, voltou os olhos para frente mais uma vez. Ainda havia embarcações ao redor e ele precisava prestar atenção.

O barco movimentava-se lentamente, deslizando sobre a água com o som do motor reverberando em seus ouvidos.

"Por que você nunca fez Engenharia Naval?" Jared impressionou-se por nunca ter feito aquela pergunta antes.

"Meus pais preferiam que eu ficasse na Filadélfia e aproveitasse seus contatos. O máximo que eu faria lá era algo relacionado ao rio Delaware."

"Mas você preferiria, ou não?"

Um pouco de silêncio, e já quase não havia mais embarcações na sua vista. Apenas um transatlântico muitos e muitos quilômetros adiante.

"Preferiria, sim."

"Agora que você está todo revoltado, sabe que pode se rebelar e fazer mais uma faculdade. Cancelando algumas matérias, não ia tomar mais do que três anos, iria? Ainda dá tempo de correr atrás do que você gosta."

Eles tinham se afastado mais vários metros. Jared desistira de tentar arrumar os cabelos diante daquele vento insistente. Jensen estava concentrado, milhas distante, dentro de si. Respirou profundamente e trincou os dentes.

"Não, não dá mais tempo, Jay."

Jensen largou o timão e virou-se para a outra porta da cabine. Por certo tinha algo mais para fazer. Estavam em alto-mar, e ele provavelmente apenas ancoraria um pouco.

**_Slip back out of whack at your best  
>It's a nightmare<br>So I'm joining the army  
>Know how folks back out, I still call<br>Will you wait for me now?_**

_Caia fora do castigo do seu melhor jeito_

_É um pesadelo_

_Então eu estou me juntando ao exército_

_Você sabe como o pessoal volta atrás, eu ainda chamo_

_Você irá esperar por mim agora?_

Jensen tomou a primeira cesta das mãos de Jared e abriu-a sem cuidado. Tirou de dentro um canudo de goma e insinuou colocá-lo na boca. O moreno segurou seu pulso.

"Você não pode comer isso, o que está fazendo?"

"Calma, Jay, divida os seus doces!" Jensen satirizou. Abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o doce com um sorriso um pouco provocador enquanto Jared ainda segurava seu punho. O moreno apenas pareceu sério.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Jen. E a sua glicose?"

"Está sob controle." Jensen deu um sorriso calmo após mastigar algumas vezes. "Tenho diabetes há quatro anos, já conheço meu metabolismo."

O olhar preocupado de Jared fazia a alma de Jensen ebulir e revolver-se dentro de seu corpo.

Ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo, tinha?

O mar era um lápis-lazúli em brilho. Refletia a luz iridescente do sol, aquele calor refrescado pela brisa marinha, túmida e cálida. Jensen parou com os olhos apertados da claridade, olhando mais uma vez para o horizonte do oceano. Aquilo o fazia pensar, e ele não queria.

Jared só conseguiu fixar os olhos em uma única coisa, e era Jensen segurando a gola da camiseta e puxando-a para cima, tirando-a de seu corpo.

Jensen subiu no beiral do barco e sentou-se com as pernas para fora, pendendo dobre o mar.

"Meio dia, sem protetor solar?" Jared aproximou-se dele e deu alguns passos. "Eu é que não vou passar creminho em você depois"

No entanto, Jared ria. E gostaria que Jensen nunca mais colocasse aquela camiseta de volta.

"Você está bem minha mãe hoje, sabia?" Jensen virou-se levemente e o seu sorriso era de embelezar o mar à frente de si.

Jared agachou-se ao lado de Jensen e tocou as suas costas. Perguntou-se como não tinha reparado antes, mas a noite anterior tinha mesmo se transformado em pura irracionalidade.

Até pensou em retaliar, mas seus dedos tocaram a base da nuca de Jensen e mais uma frase estava marcada em sua pele. Mais uma tatuagem.

_Live and let die._

Algo apertou no peito de Jared. Logo se viu sussurrando quase sem tom melódico.

"_Mas e se esse mundo sempre mudando em que nós vivemos faz você desistir e chorar..."_

Jensen virou-se e os dedos de Jared correram ao longo das costas de Jensen. Ele desviou mais uma vez o olhar do mar e voltou o corpo para dentro. Seus olhos procuraram os de Jared e ele percebeu a profundidade daquele instante. Sua mão buscou a de Jared e segurou-a entre seus dedos. Era o nome de uma música do Guns 'n Roses. Jensen completou com a voz ainda mais sussurrada, e o rosto de Jared estava bastante próximo.

_"...diga 'viva e deixe morrer'. Viva, e deixe morrer."_

_**We got the right to live, fight to use it  
>Got everything but you can just choose it<br>I won't just be a puppet on a string**_

**_Don't go that way  
>I'll wait for you<em>**

_Nós temos o direito de viver, lute para usá-lo_

_Tem tudo, mas você pode apenas escolher_

_Eu não serei apenas uma marionete nas cordas_

_Não vá por esse caminho_

_Eu esperarei por você_

Jared franziu o cenho e engoliu em seco. Permaneceram trocando olhares e cada batida do coração de Jensen apertava e doía mais. Então ele abriu um sorriso e levantou-se. Tirou os sapatos e Jared tentou acompanhar seu raciocínio. O loiro em seguida levou as mãos até o botão da calça e abaixou-a, mas parecia apenas eufórico demais para ter a intenção de fazer daquilo uma imagem sensual. O que não deixava de ser, eventualmente.

Quando abaixou o jeans, tinha um short impermeável preto e chutou uma pequena armação de cordas pela borda do barco.

No instante seguinte, Jensen tinha dado um salto para a frente e projetado seu corpo em um mergulho. Seu corpo parecia quase reluzir sob o céu incandescente por instantes, e então ele caiu na água e respingou-a para todos os lados.

Emergiu passando as mãos pelo rosto.

"Você está louco?" Jared não continha o sorriso incrédulo.

"Tem razão, a água está puro gelo!" A voz de Jensen era risonha.

"Jensen, nós estamos em alto-mar!"

"Que alto mar o quê, olha a praia logo ali." Jensen tinha a voz repleta de desdém. Não era tão "logo ali", mas também não estava assim tão distante.

Jared pensou em reclamar, mas percebeu que não conseguia mais. Que já tinha sido racional e lógico até quando ele mesmo já não via problema algum. Enquanto via Jensen nadar por entre a água e as ondas calmas e muito sutis, que apenas soerguiam seu corpo por instantes longos, aquilo não parecia nada além de totalmente arriscável. E era mais uma vez aquele lado tremendamente racional que o obrigava a censurar algo que ele estava na realidade adorando.

Viu-se tirando a camisa e a calça. Não estava com um short impermeável, estava apenas de cueca. Mas não era problema.

Não era como se ele quisesse continuar com ela no corpo mais tarde.

As cordas que Jensen tinha empurrado era uma escada de fios para permitir-lhe o acesso.

Ao pular, aquela sensação envolvente de liberdade. Atingir a água com um estouro líquido, sentir o mar e a água salgada ao seu entorno, seus pés não tendo onde empurrar-se de volta, exigindo braçadas longas até a superfície. De fato, estava gélida. Roubou o calor de seu corpo em segundos.

Assim que veio à tona, recuperou o fôlego com uma golfada de ar e de imediato protestou.

"Caralho, Jensen, essa água está congelando!"

"Eu avisei." Jensen riu, nadando para mais perto de Jared.

Apenas nadaram. Cansava rápido. As pequenas ondas exigiam de seu corpo, mas eles se viram boiando e seguindo os movimentos do oceano sem dificuldade. Eventualmente jogando água um no outro, mas não se atreveram a brincar demais. A sensação de não ter onde pisar era ao mesmo tempo magnificente e assustadora.

Jensen sentia-se adequado nela. À deriva.

Não se sentiram confortáveis para continuar muito mais na água. Apenas aproveitaram alguns minutos mais, e Jared se deu conta que fazia muito tempo que não ia à praia, que não sentia a água salgada em seus lábios.

Jensen quis ficar mais, na realidade. Mas estava cansando várias vezes mais rápido que Jared, e nadou até a escada. O vento refrescante de antes agora ardia sua pele em frio. O moreno acompanhou-o, e Jensen estendeu-lhe a mão.

Assim que subiu, ambos em pé na proa pingando água do mar, o loiro permaneceu parado. Jared estava perto demais dele, e Jensen ergueu as mãos para segurar seus cabelos molhados. Ainda escorria água salgada pelo rosto do moreno quando seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez.

A pele arrepiada e gelada de seus corpos se tocava e um espasmo de calor brotava de seus corpos. Principalmente quando seus braços traziam-se cada vez mais perto, quando se livraram do que lhes restava de roupa, quando deitaram sobre o chão do convés daquele pequeno barco e entre o que restava de água marinha eles esquentaram seus corpos um contra o outro sob o céu muito azul do começo da tarde.

Estavam deitados no chão, ardendo sob suas peles. Jensen esticou os braços para cima e agarrou-se à grade de proteção acima de sua cabeça, enquanto sentia a água misturar-se ao seu suor, sentia Jared tomar conta dele. A textura áspera da madeira contra suas costas, as mãos de Jared segurando firme seus tornozelos, suas pernas, investindo contra ele daquela maneira que o moreno sabia,o limite entre o que o faria gritar de prazer e o que o deixaria sem andar por um dia inteiro.

A respiração de Jared ao lado dos seu rosto era úmida e quente, ritmada. E, de fato, estavam adiante. Não os escutariam, eles estavam distantes de todos, e, quando se deu conta disso, Jared permitiu-se arfar alto, gemer e fazer Jensen estremecer a cada vez que escutava aquilo. As mãos ora espalmadas sobre o deque, ora agarradas aos ombros do loiro para permitir cada movimento e cada estocada. A boca ora explorando o gosto único salgado de sua pele, ora afastada, a cabeça jogada para trás e os dentes trincados buscando oxigênio incessantemente, a cada vez que mais um movimento o vertiginava de prazer.

Quando a agonia entorpeceu e abrasou seus corpos, quando Jensen sentiu que ele mesmo perdia o juízo e Jared tinha espasmos sobre seu corpo, agarrou o tronco de Jared com tanta força contra o seu que as costas do moreno quase doeram.

**_And I'm tired of all your friends  
>Listening at your door<br>And I want, what's better for you  
>So long my friend and adversary<br>But I'll wait for you_**

_E eu estou cansado de todos os seus amigos_

_Escutando atrás de sua porta_

_E eu quero, o que é melhor para você_

_Adeus, meu amigo e adversário_

_Mas eu esperarei por você_

Quando Jensen sentou-se e tentou ajeitar sua postura, seu corpo, sua mente, ao que tinha acabado de acontecer outra vez, gostaria de por um instante de sentir-se como se pudesse respirar direito. Antes fosse porque Jared o deixara sem fôlego, antes fosse porque o sexo dava aquela sensação de prostração extrema.

Toda a sua pele estava grudenta de sal e suor. Apenas afastaram-se um pouco mais do sol e Jared apenas torcia para que não tivessem se queimado demais. Jensen estava bastante branco, à propósito.

Pegaram de volta suas roupas de baixo, ainda um pouco úmidas. Sentaram-se à sombra e Jensen puxou da cabine um cooler arredondado. Tirou de dentro duas cervejas e ofereceu uma para Jared.

Permaneceram apenas conversando, sobre qualquer coisa. Em especial sobre música. Jensen até contava das encrencas que se metera nesses últimos meses, e Jared quase quis ficar ofendido, mas apenas dava risada.

**_Get dressed jump out of bed and do it best  
>Are you ok?<br>I've been out around this town  
>Everybody's singing the same song for ten years<em>**

**_I'll wait for you  
>Will you wait for me too?<em>**

_Vista-se, pule da cama e faça isso melhor_

_Você está bem?_

_Eu estive rodando por esta cidade_

_Todos estão cantando o mesmo som faz dez anos_

_Eu esperarei por você_

_Você também irá esperar por mim?_

Seis da tarde eles atracavam de volta no trapiche. Cada dobra de suas juntas ou de sua pele grudava de encontro uma à outra, e seus cabelos estavam meio endurecidos do sal.

Jared não imaginaria, mas Victor ainda os esperava na limousine, metros adiante na entrada do píer. E, de imediato, sentiu-se desconfortável por estar ainda úmido, com aquelas roupas sujas. Mas, guiado por Jensen, seguiu-o e sentou-se no banco traseiro.

Estava muito ocupado sentindo-se desconfortável para escutar o que Jensen dissera ao motorista.

"Vai querer esticar lá em casa? Tomar um banho..."

"Preciso das minhas roupas." Jared disse apenas.

"Não quer pegar nada emprestado meu?"

"Não..." Jared tinha o rosto incomodado.

"Ei, relaxe." Jensen esticou-se, fechou a janela de comunicação sem se afetar e passou braço por cima do ombro de Jared. "Eu paguei essa porra, paguei pela lavagem também."

Sob os braços de Jensen, Jared relaxava de

"Isso aqui é a coisa mais inútil de toda limousine." Jensen apontou para a janela de teto. "Quem é rico para ter uma não coloca seus cabelos sedosos no vento. Isso só pode ser saída de incêndio."

Jared riu, e supôs o que Jensen faria em seguida.

De fato, Jensen abriu a janela de teto e ergueu-se no banco.

"Vai querer subir também?"

"Não, fique à vontade." Jared nem mesmo caberia ali junto, então apenas abriu a janela do lado oposto para sentir também o vento acertar seu rosto.

Jensen esticou seu corpo para fora e respirou profundamente.

"BOA TARDE, NOVA YORK!" Jensen clamou pelos ares, e em Jared seguiu-se um riso. "BOA TARDE, SENHORA, LINDO CACHORRO!"

Jared acompanhou com os olhos uma mulher de mais idade, cabelos brancos, um cachorro Akita americano de pêlo totalmente branco em uma coleira e o cenho franzido daquela situação inesperada.

Mais alguns instantes se passaram apenas em silêncio. Quando tomaram mais de velocidade, Jensen soltou um uivo, algo como "uhul", e até Jared sentiu um pouco de vergonha. Mas do jeito que estava rindo, apenas se divertia. Jensen não se afetava. Continuou.

"NÃO USE LEGGING BRANCA, MOÇA, FICA RIDÍCULO, ACREDITA EM MIM QUE EU SOU GAY!"

Jared jogou a cabeça para trás rindo do estereótipo. Jensen não sabia nada de moda.

Aquilo era inacreditável. Jensen? O discreto e tímido Jensen. Ele só podia rir demais.

Jensen parou por instantes, e, mesmo enquanto o vento o ensurdecia, ele escutava a gargalhada do moreno no banco. Era apenas... deliciosa. Ele faria o que pudesse para escutar mais delas. Era um som encantador.

"TA OLHANDO O QUÊ?" Jensen gritou pra um grupo de homens que o olhavam com a expressão reprovadora. "É, SOU UMA DIVA NUMA LIMOUSINE, ARRASEI!"

Com mais um uivo, Jensen fazia Jared quase não conseguir respirar de tanto que ria. Quando Jensen se abaixou de volta, agachado à sua frente, sorriu tão maduro e satisfeito de vê-lo se divertir que quase constrangeu Jared. Seus olhos eram quentes, acalentadores.

Seus risos acalmaram, sua respiração tomou o ritmo normal. Limpou os olhos úmidos e Jensen encostou a boca na dele, realizado de sentir os lábios de Jared sorrirem contra os seus.

**_And they sacrifice their lives  
>In the land of all closed eyes<br>I've been saying a billion times, and I'll say it again  
>So long, my end<br>The sorry embrace_**

_E eles sacrificam suas vidas_

_Na terra onde todos têm olhos fechados_

_Eu tenho dito um bilhão de vezes, e eu direi de novo_

_Adeus, meu final_

_O abraço arrependido_

Quando Julian Casablancas entrou no palco, sob as luzes azuis e verdes quase estroboscópicas, toda a multidão converteu-se em gritos. Urros que beiravam o desespero, pessoas pulando, algumas chorando com camisetas e cartazes do The Strokes.

Duas horas na fila nem pareceram muito para um evento desse porte.

Na fila, quando Kate e Chad encontraram Jensen e Jared, a loira não conteve a expressão de escárnio. Jared quase se sentiu envergonhado. Ela tinha uma expressão vencedora de quem já tinha entendido tudo antes mesmo Cumprimentaram-se educadamente, sorrisos agradáveis.

Jensen virou de costas para observar o estado da fila. Adiante, atrás das costas do loiro, Kate tinha as expressões exageradas, e apenas contava com a leitura labial de Jared e os seus gestos em silêncio. Formulou com a boca a frase "Mandou bem", o polegar para cima, uma figura estilizada. Jared tentou conter as gargalhadas, mas quando Chad gesticulava exageradamente que tinha sido apunhalado pelas costas, fazendo caretas, o moreno caiu na risada de uma vez. Não conseguiu mais nem ficar irritado com Chad, que por certo acreditava que tinha sido o primeiro a ficar com Jensen.

Seu humor estava apenas ótimo para sentir-se feito de idiota.

No show, estava começando a ficar quente. Tinha, sim, espaço entre as pessoas, e Jared agradecia por isso. Jared e ele sempre conseguiam ver o show, por serem mais altos, mas ter dificuldade até para respirar era apenas estresse.

E nos olhos de Jensen, no entanto, tudo estava uma delícia.

A primeira música a tocar foi "You only live once". Clássico. Era mesmo como se escorresse algo das paredes e os mergulhasse. Mas o que vertia por todos os lugares era a energia que começava a emanar.

Animação correndo por suas veias. Começavam a esquentar. Dançar era fácil, gritar era natural, porque a música contagiava e vibrava dentro de seus peitos. Com a guitarra rápida de "Heart in a Cage soltaram o corpo junto à multidão e pulavam junto a todos. Empurravam-se. Pisavam nos pés uns dos outros. Mas estava uma delícia. Várias músicas se seguiram assim.

Jared sorria quando via Jensen cantar de olhos fechados "_Why won't you come over here, we've got a city to love"_, acompanhando o baixo violento de "Juicebox". O loiro abriu os olhos. Seus olhares se encontraram e se beijaram mais uma vez.

Alguns minutos e muito suor depois, ao som de Last Night, Kate puxou Jared pelo braço. O moreno mal percebera que estava distante de Jensen vários metros. A música tinha simplesmente vibrado em seu corpo e tomado conta.

"O que foi?" O moreno perguntou, a voz alta à altura do ouvido da loira.

"Você vai me contar TUDO, entendeu bem?"

"Quer que eu faça um desenho?"

"Eu quero essa história inteira! Meu rabo que vocês se conheceram só agora!"

"Você é pura classe." Jared riu, a voz apenas um pouco mais baixa.

"Vai se foder!" Ela deu dois passos para trás, sorrindo, e começou a dançar e cantar mais uma vez.

Jensen aproximou-se de volta. Jared não percebeu que franzia o cenho.

"Algum problema?" O loiro ergueu-se para falar ao ouvido de Jared.

"Nada" Jared sabia que não seria o suficiente. "Só os meus amigos." Complementou.

"Algum problema com o Chad?"

"Não, Jen, você não foi assim grande coisa, todo o mundo pega o Chad." Jared deu de ombros, desdenhando de propósito.

Algumas pessoas empurraram Jensen fracamente. Quando ele voltou o olhar, ainda tinha um sorriso sardônico no rosto.

"Todo o mundo, tipo você?"

"Principalmente eu." A forçada expressão convencida de Jared divertiu Jensen. Mas a sua risada foi de incontida zombaria. "O que foi? Você duvida?"

"Você não é do tipo que pega seus amigos, Jay." A voz de Jensen foi baixa, e quase não conseguiu ovir ou ler seus lábios pela luz hesitante.

Sem responder, o moreno deu as costas e pediu licença para uma pessoa. Estendeu o braço para Chad e puxou-o para perto de Jensen e Chad. Assim que seu amigo virou-se para ele, Jared passou a mão por sua nuca e uniu seus lábios aos dele.

Jensen engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir. Não podia permitir-se o ciúme que sentia.

Mesmo porque, não fosse incômodo, seria uma delícia de se ver.

Kate tinha acompanhado o mesmo espanto de Chad. Murray mandou um olhar assustado para ela, um de soslaio para Jensen e em seguida fechou os olhos, segurando os cabelos negros de Jared.

Cassidy deu de ombros, e Jensen continuava apenas assistindo. Com um olhar um pouco desconsiderado, deu alguns passos na direção dos dois.

Segurou a cintura de Chad enquanto este nem mesmo abriu os olhos. Mas, quando sua boca tocou o seu pescoço, Chad separou o beijo e virou-se na direção de Jensen. Ele tinha o olhar quente e provocador.

"Esqueça que eu estou aqui..." Jensen ergueu a boca à altura da orelha de Chad "_Divirtam-se._" Sussurrou, os olhos presos no de Jared. A sua segurança e decisão eram sempre assustadores.

Under cover of darkness começou a tocar. Seria provavelmente a última música. Jared agarrou a cintura de Chad e voltou a beijá-lo, deslizando a mão pela sua cintura e trazendo-o muito perto. Seu beijo se aprofundou. Jensen, ao mesmo tempo, passou as mãos por dentro da camiseta de Chad, agarrando-se à sua pele e deixando que sua língua tocasse a nuca e o pescoço dele.

Kate assistiu a cena com espanto. Assim, em público? Só um pouco ousado da parte deles.

_Mas... wow._

Murray estremecia nos braços dos dois. Eles estavam tão possuídos de luxúria que pareciam não perceber que estavam diante de tanta gente e tão sexuais. Jared empurrou seu quadril contra o de Chad, Jensen mordeu o ombro do loiro e vez ou outra os seus braços se encontravam, parecendo querer soltar faísca. Trocavam olhares oblíquos, faziam tudo aquilo com os olhos abertos e fixos um no fundo das íris do outro.

Jared largou o corpo de Murray e Jensen fez o mesmo quase instantaneamente. Os olhos dos dois se fulminaram, suas respirações ofegantes e seu corpo clamando por mais. Jensen agarrou a camisa de Jared e puxou-o para o meio da multidão, sumindo de vista.

Iriam para o quarto do hotel de Jensen resolver aquele calor dentro de suas calças.

Chad permaneceu parado, os braços jogados ao longo do corpo, demorando a processar algo. Olhou ao redor, extasiado. Kate ria em espanto.

"Olha... Eu juro, até _eu_ achei isso sexy." Ela tinha os olhos fixos, inevitavelmente boquiaberta.

Murray estendeu as mãos para cima e olhou ao redor abismado.

"Que porra foi essa?"

"Eu também não estou entendendo nada." Kate erguia a voz.

Chad olhou para baixo, para sua calça e o volume proeminente próximo à sua braguilha. A música terminava e tudo o que ele ouvia era a sua amiga rindo muito alto da sua cara.

"E me largam nesse estado agora."

"Eu to rindo de um jeito." Kate colocou a mão no ombro de Chad com um sorriso divertido "Respira fundo aí, Chad, porque definitivamente não dá para entender o Padalecki."

**_Don't go that way  
>I'll wait for you<em>**

******_I'm tired of all your friends_**

**_Knocking down your door  
>Get up in the morning and give it your all<br>So long my friend and adversary  
>I'll be waiting for you<em>**

_Não vá por aquele caminho_

_Eu esperarei por você_

_Eu estou cansado de todos os seus amigos_

_Batendo na sua porta_

_Levante-se de manhã e dê tudo de si_

_Adeus, meu amigo e adversário_

_Eu estarei esperando por você_


	8. We'll be a dream

**Música:** We'll be a dream, We the kings

Quero começar esse capítulo com um desabafo.  
>Eu choro escrevendo essa fic. Suponho que isso possa acontecer com vocês. Mas eu não vou pedir desculpas. Não vou pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Não vou pedir desculpas por fazer ou não alguém sofrer. Não vou mais pedir desculpas por nada, porque eu dou minha alma para escrever e já cansei de vendê-la tão barato.<p>

Eu estou bem cansada de escutar gente me falando que vai parar de ler se eu fizer isso ou aquilo com o personagem, que se eu fizer x ou y com o personagem vão "me matar". Meu saco já acabou para essas coisas. Já escutei demais isso em The only hope e já perdeu a graça.

Portanto, quem tem medo de chorar pode ir ler outra fanfiction. Pode ir ler outra autora. Eu escrevo para quem gosta disso. Eu escrevo para alguns leitores nada superficiais e extremamente respeitosos que eu tenho. Não tem nada de errado em não querer sofrer, só não me encha o saco. Pare de ler. O que eu escrevo pode não ser a coisa mais literária e apreciável desse mundo, mas eu dou meu coração para fazê-lo, e jamais vou me envergonhar disso, da minha obra, seja qual ela for.

Aos que quiserem continuar, um beijo enorme e boa leitura.

Ao RubyBoy: Chegou a dar uma angústia começar Painted on my heart sem ter você como leitor. Meu e-mail estava no perfil, e cheguei a pensar que você o veria, mas perdemos contato. Eu estive em uma época complicada com leitores e o seu apoio é maravilhoso, é inevitável sorrir quando vejo que tenho review sua. Você nem mesmo leu o desabafo que eu fiz no meu tumblr e disse tudo o que eu sempre sonhava escutar (ler). Você é um dos poucos leitores que faz isso REALMENTE valer a pena, muito, e quero que saiba disso, que continuo a escrever também por causa de você. Eu juro, a sua atenção aos detalhes e às entrelinhas sempre me deixa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Você sabe que eu não deixo pontas soltas e se dá ao trabalho de procurar por isso. A parte do laço, sério, eu quis te morder (com muito amor, lógico hahahaha). Além disso, você confia em mim e me respeita imensamente. Você não sabe a alegria que é ter você por aqui de volta. Não tenho outra maneira de te responder, então vai por aqui mesmo. Um grande abraço.

* * *

><p>Assim que acordou, Jared sentiu que Jensen acariciava seus cabelos com toda a delicadeza. Sorriu antes de abrir os olhos. Os dedos do loiro delineavam o contorno do seu rosto e deslizavam por entre suas mechas macias. Jared respirou profundamente e seus braços se retesaram para espreguiçar-se quase involuntariamente, murmurando de sono entre as cobertas.<p>

A cena fez com que Jensen sorrisse muito fracamente e beijasse a testa do moreno lentamente. Tirando os braços para fora do cobertor, Jared sentiu o ar condicionado gelando a sua pele. Aconchegou-se mais próximo do corpo de Jensen e o loiro abraçou-o de volta. Toda a doçura parecia dissipar a névoa sexual de calor que tinha se instaurado na noite anterior, mesmo que tivesse sido delicioso.

Sem nenhuma peça de roupa, mas apenas abraçados. Era aquele tipo de coisa que Jensen dizia que teria valido a pena.

Quando eles tinham chegado ao hotel, achavam que poderiam atear fogo na cama. A pele dos dois fervia. Jared estava tão possuído que ergueu o corpo de Jensen, puxando suas pernas em torno de sua cintura, para deitá-lo sobre o colchão. Nada tinha sido menos que tórrida excitação.

Suas roupas arrancadas com fúria. O tubo de lubrificante jogado aberto ao lado da cama. Jensen acabou de quatro, agarrando-se aos lençóis, sentindo uma mão de Jared enlaçar sua cintura e prender-lhe com força. A testa do moreno apoiava-se nas costas suadas de Jensen e os gemidos eram incontroláveis, o suor tornando suas peles escorregadias. Respirar era um esforço, seus pulmões ardiam do oxigênio sendo drenado para os orgasmos absurdos que lhes arrebataram.

Jared tinha sido mais violento. Não porque quis, apenas porque não conseguiu se controlar. Jensen sentia certa dor naquela manhã. Mas não conseguia se prender a ela. Aquele tipo de dor nem mesmo doía.

Dentro dele o vazio doía mais.

_As ondas estavam fracas, mas dava para senti-las da cabine. Pela janela de bordas arredondadas Jensen observava o céu azul da manhã. Jared tinha a cabeça pousada sobre o peito do loiro, escutando as batidas de seu coração que se acalmavam. Estavam entre lençóis brancos e a pele nua de um de encontro à do outro. Com os braços firmes, o loiro trazia Jared perto e sentia que, por mais que eles estivessem por um ano juntos, nunca tinham feito sexo melhor do que aquele._

_Jared nunca lhe exigira nada. Nunca deixou de se entregar mesmo quando sabia que tudo parecia uma imensa farsa, um teatro grego de máscaras, uma pantomima de tanto que as palavras certas eram caladas._

_"Jared, eu estou nessa empreiteira e não tem a menor chance de isso dar errado. Sabe, o meu pai não vai poder me atrapalhar quando eu estiver com todos os contratos assinados e tudo encaminhado."_

_Jensen não viu, mas sentiu que Jared sorrira. No entanto, ele o tinha feito em resignação._

_"Eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir o melhor, como sempre."_

_Por alguns instantes, voltou à mente de Jensen todos aqueles planos que ele fizera tanto naquele doce instante em que Jared repousava abraçado ao seu corpo quanto quando dissera que o amava, algumas horas antes, na luz do nascer do sol e na animação de depois de ter avistado aquele imenso e belo cetáceo._

_Não iria estragar a surpresa. Sim, seria melhor que ele ainda não soubesse. Jared merecia o melhor._

_"Eu vou virar um milionário." A voz de Jensen ficou apenas vaga._

_"Sim, você já não é, mesmo." Jared tinha a voz irônica. Jensen não falava disso, mas o moreno sabia perfeitamente que Roger Ackles não tratava com números pequenos em seus negócios._

_"Não, EU vou virar um milionário. Eu, sem papai Ackles pra bancar."_

_Jared ergueu o corpo, virando-se de bruços na cama. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e encarou Jensen nos olhos. Amava aqueles olhos, aquelas sardas. Gostava de ver esperança e sonhos em seu semblante, porque era disso que Jensen vivia. Era por causa disso que sempre cuidava tanto, que sempre se podava. Era porque ele tinha idealizado e projetado um futuro, vivia de imaginá-lo e preparar-se para ele._

_Jared podia quase ver. Jensen compraria um barco lindo e se enfiaria no mar por quanto tempo pudesse._

_"E eu me orgulho muito de você, Jen." Jared disse com toda a doçura e a sinceridade do mundo._

_Jensen sorriu e estendeu a mão para acariciar o rosto do moreno. Jared virou-se para beijar a sua mão e abriu também um sorriso de covinhas._

_"Você não pode ser assim tão doce, eu tenho diabetes." O loiro bagunçou os cabelos de Padalecki e puxou a mão de volta. O moreno fez que o morderia e riu._

_Aproximou-se um pouco e beijou o peito de Jensen. Sabia que teria que ir embora no dia seguinte, porque que teria uma importante prova na faculdade, mas não podia conceber nada que quisesse mais do que apenas ficar ali._

_"Eu vou te levar pra conhecer o Louvre." Jensen tinha aquela voz esperançosa de quando estava falando de seus sonhos. "Gosta da idéia de navegar pelo mediterrâneo? Aquelas praias de águas cristalinas, aquelas paisagens artísticas?"_

_Jared quase riu. Claro que era navegar. Tinha acertado na mosca._

_Pegou-se pensando que adoraria, sim, fazer parte daquele sonho de Jensen._

_"Eu faço parte dos seus planos para o futuro?" Jared respondeu sem pensar._

_Jensen sorriu muito abertamente. Ele estava feliz. Feliz consigo, feliz porque tinha se livrado de toda a sua frustração escondida, a decisão que tinha tomado mudou-o profundamente._

_Precisava dar aquele passo._

_"Você é meus planos para o futuro."_

**_Do you remember the nights we_**

**_Stayed up just laughing_**

**_Smiling for hours at anything?_**

**_Remember the nights we_**

**_Drove around crazy in love?_**

_Você se lembra das noites_

_que nós ficamos apenas rindo_

_Sorrindo por horas por qualquer coisa?_

_Lembra das noites que_

_Nós dirigimos por aí, loucamente apaixonados?_

Mais uma vez Jared apenas escutava as batidas do coração de Jensen. Não conseguia conter a angústia estrangulando sua garganta.

Mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Foi maldade largar o Chad daquele jeito, não foi?" Foi Jensen quem falou primeiro, rindo.

Jared riu de volta. Pensando bem, era verdade. Mas ergueu o olhar atravessado para Jensen.

"Ele supera, Jensen, garanto pra você."

Jensen engoliu em seco, e sentiu o gosto amargo em sua garganta.

"Você queria que eu tivesse ficado com ciúmes."

Jared deitou-se de volta e abraçou-o apenas.

"Tanto faz."

Jensen movimentou-se na cama para que Jared o olhasse no rosto.

"Jared, nós só sentimos ciúmes de algo que nós achamos que é nosso e que tememos perder."

A frase fez o moreno estreitar os olhos em indignação.

"Você acha que não pode me perder?" Mais uma vez o orgulho de Jared foi açoitado como que por um chicote.

Em Jensen, Jared via a expressão consternada. Solidez lhe permeava o rosto.

Estava frio ao redor, como tão frio? O céu estava ridiculamente azul, e estava quente. O ar condicionado, ele tinha que desligá-lo. Aquele ar gelado dentro de suas entranhas.

"Não, não é isso, Jay." Jensen passou os dedos pelo contorno do rosto de Jared, como da última vez. Sentiu sua pele quente, sentiu o estalar de sua barba por fazer, e, quando decidiu completar a frase, sentiu que as palavras sangraram ao invés de ecoarem. "A questão é que você não pode ser meu."

Jared prendeu a respiração e trancou os dentes com força. Virou de costas e sentou-se na cama, as pernas para fora. Apoiou as mãos sobre o lençol e engoliu em seco.

"Jen, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas está me dando medo." Ele dissera sem virar o rosto para o loiro. Seus olhos estavam fixos na janela, em um prédio espelhado que nada significava.

Jensen virou-se sobre o colchão e engatinhou até o outro lado da cama, aproximando-se de Jared. Ajoelhou-se às suas costas e segurou seus ombros com as duas mãos.

Os lábios de Jensen tocaram a nuca de Jared e ele encaixou-se às suas costas, as mãos deslizando por seus braços.

"Se você pudesse olhar dentro dos seus olhos, Jensen, você me entenderia." Jared sentiu as mãos de Jensen em torno de seu peito e deslizando por ele, como se Jared não estivesse falando nada. Ele estava o tentando distrair. "É frio, e escuro."

Segurando-se firme à cintura do moreno, Jensen passou os dentes fracamente pelo pescoço do dele, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio. Mas Jared apenas se levantou e foi em silêncio até o banheiro. Parou por um instante, e seus olhos varreram todo o quarto em um segundo. Sua indignação era despejada sobre suas palavras.

"Eu quase gosto desse novo Jensen, se não fosse o fato de eu não ver nele nenhum dos sonhos que o Jensen que eu amava guardava tanto."

Jensen sorria. Sorria torto um sorriso cimentado em escárnio a si mesmo. Um sorriso sem nada por dentro.

Quando Jared pensou em entrar no chuveiro, Jensen abriu a porta. Enquanto o moreno ainda estava parado à frente do espelho, um pouco paralisado, sentiu que ele passara o braço por debaixo do seu e esticou-a para a frente. Tinha algo nessa mãos, mas, até que identificou, Jared sentiu um flash disparar no seu rosto.

"Jensen, mas que..." Jared ainda tinha a luminosidade piscando em seus olhos, enquanto Jensen puxava a câmera fotográfica de volta.

"Merda, o flash estava ligado." O loiro segurou a máquina com as duas mãos e procurou acessar as fotos.

"Você está tirando foto de mim pelado?" Jared virou-se para Jensen, que saía do banheiro, e sua voz já não tinha mais gravidade. Jensen só se importou com o que via no pequeno visor. Soltou uma gargalhada assim que acessou a foto.

"Ai, Jare, você é tão lindo!" A voz de escárnio dele era visível no ar. Jared seguiu-o e roubou a câmera das suas mãos, enquanto sua risada continuava genuína. O moreno viu sua imagem no visor da câmera e Jensen adorou vê-lo jogando-se de volta na cama, rindo de quão bizarra ficou a sua careta na fotografia.

"Mas eu devia ser modelo!" Jared ria enquanto Jensen ajoelhava-se ao seu lado na cama. Tomou de novo a câmera e deitou-se ao seu lado.

"Não vou desistir, vai sair uma foto decente." O loiro ergueu a câmera acima de seus rostos e disparou com a lente mirada nos dois deitados, desta vez sem flash. Ainda assim, sem preparação, a foto saíra tremida.

Jensen continuou apertando incessantemente o botão, no rosto algumas expressões estilizadas. Com o gosto que Jared ria, o loiro estava certo de que alguma capturaria aquele sorriso adorável. O moreno virou-se e mordeu o maxilar de Jensen, segurando a mordida até que a foto fosse disparada.

O loiro passou a mão por seus cabelos e uniu seus lábios. Segurou o beijo até que mais uma foto fosse disparada. Ficaram nisso vários minutos. Algumas saíram boas, outras tremidas ou estranhas. Mas suas bocas se tocando, aquilo era o mais belo dos retratos, suficiente para os dois.

Jared subiu sobre o corpo de Jensen e apoiou as mãos em seu peito. Jensen estendeu o braço para o lado e permaneceu encarando o rosto de Jared.

Existiam mil infinitos entre os centímetros que separavam seus rostos.

Jensen com o braço estendido apontou-lhes a câmera. A resolução da máquina era excelente, mas ele quis que ela capturasse também tudo o que estava ao seu redor. Quis que existisse uma máquina para capturar o cheiro, o frio no ar e o calor da pele de Jared, que pudesse gravar o som de seus corações acalentados no peito.

Seus corpos um sobre o outro, a fotografia capturou-os abraçados, a fragilidade da luz seguindo o desenho muscular do braço de Jared. Cortou apenas um pouco o topo de suas cabeças, mas os cabelos do moreno caindo por seu rosto, o sorriso torto de Jensen, a foto saíra simplesmente maravilhosa.

Porque mesmo que ela não capturasse tudo aquilo que o loiro desejava guardar para sempre, o olhar que eles trocaram era inconfundível. Aquele olhar de quem tinha tudo o que queria e precisava à sua frente. Quando viu a foto, Jared sorriu.

"Não sei o que vou fazer quando um dia quiser fazer um retrato seu. Nenhuma tinta será dourada como as suas sardas, Jen."

Jensen empurrou-o fracamente e levantou-se. A frase encheu o ar e encheu o peito do loiro.

Enquanto ele abria suas gavetas, Jared lançou-o um olhar estranhado. O loiro jogou-lhe algumas peças de roupas.

"Conheço pelo menos uns dez lugares lindos de se tirar foto em Nova York. Está esperando o quê?"

**_When the lights go out_**

**_We'll be safe and sound_**

**_We'll take control of the world_**

**_Like it's all we have to hold onto_**

**_And we'll be a dream_**

_Quando as luzes se apagarem_

_Nós estaremos sãos e salvos_

_Nós tomaremos controle do mundo_

_Como se isso fosse a única coisa em que se segurar_

_E nós seremos um sonho_

Não existia tempo ou a tarde enquanto eles corriam pela cidade de mãos dadas, com a intensidade de duas crianças. E todos os pontos turísticos de Nova York eram ainda mais lindos.

Times square, Central park, Quinta avenida. Elas renderam uma dezena de caretas registradas na manhã. Manhã essa que tinha passado como um flash.

Jensen sabia que se eles fossem ao Museu de Arte Moderna, não sairiam de lá tão cedo. Almoçaram Burger King no carro escutando música, rindo e conversando enquanto um congestionamento estressante desenrolava-se do lado de fora.

O museu tomou-lhes de fato a tarde toda. Jared apenas o divertia imensamente. Andavam pelos grandes salões, rodeado de paredes espelhadas e obras imensas. Era óbvio que o moreno gostava do que via. Com os olhos brilhando, contava sobre estilos de pinceladas, sobre histórias de pintores, mas também não perdia a oportunidade de dar nomes bizarros às obras. Ele era talvez o único artista com senso de humor que Jensen conheceria, mas admitia que nunca havia conhecido um artista. Conhecera pintores, escultores, mas nunca um _artista_, como Jared.

Convencer Jared a ir embora porque eles tinham que entrar na fila para o show daquela noite tinha sido uma tarefa e tanto. Para finalizar a tarde, pararam ao lado da baía do Porto de Nova York.

A Estátua da Liberdade era um marco ao fundo. Eles não iriam pegar fila – era mais divertido apontar as lentes para o pôr do sol e marcar o timer para capturar um salto à frente da câmera. Era mais divertido aproveitar a luz se dissipando no mar. Era mais bonito saber que metade daquelas fotos nem mesmo prestaria, mas que a tarde seria um retrato vívido em suas memórias.

Entraram no carro, e conversavam mais um pouco, riam mais um pouco. Estavam chegando ao hotel quando o quadro mudou. Jared não viu a expressão de Jensen contorcer-se, e o loiro segurou-a firme, fixando os olhos para frente. Ele aumentou o volume do som do carro e deixou-o um pouco alto demais. Havia música em todo intervalo de tempo que pudesse denunciar o seu silêncio. Jared olhava para fora, ainda com um sorriso marcado no rosto. Jensen apertou as duas mãos no volante e sua respiração estava entrecortada, tensa.

"Jensen, o que foi?" Jared

"O que foi o quê?" Jensen fingiu uma convincente expressão de desentendido.

"Você está branco."

"Estou?"

"Isso não é hiperglicemia, é?"

"Não, mas eu vou lá em cima tomar uma dose de insulina. Eu já venho." Jensen parou o carro, e nunca tinha estacionado tão mal. Desceu, estava suando frio, mas de fato não era hiperglicemia. O sangue tinha sumido de seu rosto, mas ele tentava disfarçar. "Fique aí, eu já venho, não vamos nos demorar demais."

"Eu quero tomar um banho antes de ir." Jared protestou, e Jensen já estava vários passos distante.

"Não, você não quer. Acredite em mim, não vai precisar." O loiro apertou o botão do elevador, e as portas se abriram.

Sem sequer voltar a olhar para Jared, entrou no elevador e apertou para que as portas se fechassem. Antes de apertar qualquer botão de andar, Jensen jogou as costas contra a parede metálica do elevador e trincou os dentes. Apenas ele sabia o quanto foi difícil não gritar. Agarrou-se ao seu abdome e sentiu todos os seus músculos se retesarem, suas pernas o levarem a agachar-se. Seus dedos estavam gelados e ele fechou com força os olhos que começavam a lacrimejar.

Era tão fim da linha para ele. O que ele ainda estava fazendo? Agarrando-se ao seu abdome enquanto uma dor descomunal apossava-se de suas entranhas, torcia seu ventre. Respirou pela boca repetidamente e tentou colocar-se de pé novamente.

_Última vez, eu juro. Eu prometo, só preciso de mais essa noite._

A barganha, de novo? Jensen achou que já tinha passado dessa parte. Aparentemente, ele tinha regredido um pouco.

Não podia pensar no dia seguinte, não podia pensar em nada. Sabia que o dinheiro que seus pais mandavam todos os meses para que ele supostamente estudasse e pagasse o aluguel de seu apartamento pela primeira vez não ia durar até o fim do mês.

Alugar um barco e uma limousine não eram das coisas mais baratas que existiam. Mas Jared merecia saber que Jensen jamais se sentira tão vivo quanto quando estava com ele.

Parou de pensar nisso quando o elevador parou em seu andar e ele precisou andar até o quarto. Algum de seus analgésicos poderosos e ele poderia voltar ao seu plano para aquela noite.

**_Do you remember the nights we_**

**_Made our way dreaming_**

**_Hoping of being someone big?_**

**_We were so young then_**

**_We were too crazy in love_**

_Você se lembra das noites que nós_

_Passamos sonhando_

_Esperando ser alguém grande?_

_Nós éramos tão jovens_

_Nós éramos tão loucamente apaixonados_

Jared esperava-o, recostando-se na parede da garagem, sentindo-se um pouco idiota. Jensen estava demorando demais. Estava trocando SMS com Kate, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que não sabia se ele teria como encontrá-los naquela noite. Sim, ela iria ficar sabendo de tudo depois do festival. Sim, com detalhes, garota pervertida.

Guardou o celular e viu-se no tédio de novo.

O moreno cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e a música adiante já tinha começado. Eles iriam ficar totalmente no fundo. Pegou-se pensando, e percebeu que não gostava daquilo.

Existia algo em Jensen que ele não queria enxergar, não existia? Algo errado, algo talvez perigoso ou ilegal, ou pior.

Aquilo que deixara sua pele branca era hiperglicemia, crise de abstinência, ou uma terceira opção?

Jared tinha se comprometido a aproveitar, mas só ele sabia o quanto o golpe ia ser fulminante. Não era porque tinha data prévia para terminar que não ia doer quando acabasse.

Jensen irrompeu da porta do elevador com um sorriso caricato, arrancando-o de todos os seus pensamentos.

"Estava com dor de barriga ou algo do tip..." A pergunta de Jared foi interrompida pelos lábios de Jensen encontrando-se com os seus. O loiro tinha uma garrafa nas mãos e puxou Jared para fora. Eles atravessaram até a área do festival quase correndo. Jared queria ter tomado um banho, queria mesmo.

Entregaram suas entradas e atravessavam direto pelos espectadores, pela entrada, pelos vendedores e por todas as pessoas.

"Jensen, onde você está indo?" Jared observou-os sair de perto da fila de entrada.

"Confie em mim" Jensen piscou para ele e não tinha como não fazê-lo.

Atravessaram até a lateral. Era um pouco longe do palco, mas Jensen sabia que não tinha erro. Conhecia aquele tipo de planejamento, e as estruturas auxiliares de metal pareceram ter sido feitas para o que ele tinha calculado desde o show do dia anterior. Todas cercadas por um belo tecido colorido, diversas e complexas armações.

Jensen olhou ao redor. Algumas pessoas transitavam, mas nenhuma delas parecia disposta a ficar ali para olhar. Apenas um segurança atravessava.

"Você quer ver uma coisa que faz um segurança olhar para o outro lado?" Jensen apenas abraçou Jared. Não fez nada que pudesse ser reprimido por atentado ao pudor, apenas acariciou seus cabelos, uniu seus corpos. Torceu para que não fosse um daqueles intolerantes, mas de um jeito ou de outro conseguiria o que queria. Jared retribuiu o abraço mas estava apenas confuso.

"O que você está fazendo, Jen?"

"Quando ele virar para o outro lado e começar a andar, passe por baixo dessa contenção de tecido."

"O quê? Você está doido?" Jared pareceu indignado. Era para eles entrarem escondido, era isso mesmo?

"Eu não vou te obrigar a fazer nada." Jensen deu de ombros, mas seu semblante era mais de desafio do que de condescendência.

Jared olhou adiante e viu que o segurança já estava dando as costas. A expressão tensa e alarmada do moreno indicava que ele de fato faria o que Jensen propusera.

No instante seguinte, os dois tinham atravessado a contenção. Jared tentou conter um riso alto enquanto Jensen olhava ao redor. Seu coração disparava no peito, adrenalina já esparramava-se por sua pele.

"Segure isso." O loiro entregou a garrafa para Jared e mais uma vez analisou as estruturas de metal. Quando percebeu que Jensen apoiou o pé em um dos muitos pilares e esboçou começar a escalá-las, o moreno se perguntava, o que era mesmo sanidade mental?

Jensen já estava distante do chão quase dois metros. Ele pediu que Jared entregasse-lhe a garrafa, soltando uma das mãos sem absolutamente medo algum. Jared fazia exatamente o que Jensen dizia, ele o desconcertava e, diante de uma situação daquelas, ele precisava de alguém que o dissesse o que fazer. Alguém que ditasse seus passos loucos, que guiasse seus sentimentos controversos, mas adoráveis, intensos como uma bola de fogo.

"Ei, vem logo!" Jensen tinha apoiado a garrafa em um apoio e subiu para sentar-se. "A vista aqui é linda!"

Jared seguiu-o. Era extremamente fácil de subir, ou era ele quem estava emanando energia?

De fato, a vista era maravilhosa. Privilegiada de um jeito quase injusto. Apenas um pilar de metal entrelaçado atrapalhava a sua vista, mas estava ao lado, sutil, como se fosse apenas um incômodo teimoso para que a vista não fosse a mais perfeita que existia, do show inteiro.

Milhares de pessoas eram uma onda de descontrole, de alegria quente, pululando. We the kings fazia a entrada de seu show, e Jared enfim sentou-se ao seu lado. O apoio que eles tinham era pequeno, mas entre as treliças, eles por certo não poderiam ser vistos. Era um refúgio de paz em um universo de energia, calor, suor, música e vibração. E eles assistiam o show de luzes dali, nenhum holofote colorido poderia os encontrar e denunciar.

Vibração. O metal sob as mãos de Jared vibrava, ou era ele que tremia?

"Champagne? O que estamos comemorando, a nossa invasão?" A voz de Jared era doce, no entanto.

O loiro chacoalhou a garrafa, com toda a força que tinha. Ainda fazendo-o, seu sorriso torto era decidido e intenso como tudo o mais naquela noite.

"Nós estamos juntos, e estamos vivos. Nós temos o hoje e isso já é o que mais se pode comemorar nesse mundo, todos os dias"

Jensen estourou o champagne e fez questão que ele derramasse tudo em si mesmo. Pensou que aquela rolha poderia ricochetear nas armações, mas existia algo no mundo que estava os protegendo naquela noite. E, diante do sorriso de aprovação de Jared, jogou um pouco da bebida nele também. O moreno assistiu-o segurar a garrafa pelo gargalo e tomar do champagne direto do bocal. Será que ele podia beber? Como será que eles sairiam dali? Será que...

Jared roubou a garrafa das mãos do loiro e virou-a sobre seu rosto. Tomou o que podia, o resto escorreu por seu corpo e deslizou metal abaixo.

Jensen riu e sentiu que tudo em si brilhava. Jared não acreditava o quanto aquilo era libertador. Tão simples e tão bobo, mas enquanto aquele cheiro de Ano Novo corria por seus cabelos e encharcava sua camiseta, aquilo parecia que tinha o feito viver. Aquela noite os tinha feito viver. Aquela noite linda, daquelas que Jensen geralmente gostaria de apenas dormir. Sonhos, precisava deles.

Gostaria de dizer que sonhava com Jared. Mas os seus sonhos eram apenas utópicos. Apenas surrais, como sonhos devem ser. Com uma freqüência absurda o rosto de Padalecki surgia neles, mas, quando abria os olhos, Jensen não conseguia definir o que sonhara. E, angustiado, desejava apenas que sua vida fosse aquela pintura surreal, que não houvesse status ou regras, que não houvesse orgulho ou mágoa. Queria que tudo fosse aquela mistura de cores e formas. Queria não precisar de seu raciocínio, queria que pudesse sonhar enquanto estivesse acordado.

Porque, assim, não chegava às conclusões mais cruéis. As de que tinha sonhos contados a ter, de que eram limitadas as noites que lhe restavam para viver.

Mas era difícil querer sair da realidade quando nela tinha Padalecki entre seus braços, música permeando seus ouvidos e um céu repleto de estrelas à frente de seus olhos. Os holofotes coloridos dançando à sua frente eram as suas cores surreais.

Continuaram ali, sentindo o cheiro de champagne, o vento um pouco gelado penetrando seus poros. Mas com cada verso de cada música, eles só podiam pensar que valia a pena.

**_When the lights go out_**

**_We'll be safe and sound_**

**_We'll take control of the world_**

**_Like it's all we have to hold onto_**

**_And we'll be a dream_**

_Quando as luzes se apagarem_

_Nós estaremos sãos e salvos_

_Nós tomaremos controle do mundo_

_Como se isso fosse a única coisa em que se segurar_

_E nós seremos um sonho_


	9. Last day of your life

****Música: Last day of your life, Glass pear - Com notas de November Rain, Guns n' Roses.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let me take you to<br>My secret place  
>High above the earth<br>Into out of space_**

_Deixe-me levar você ao_

_Meu lugar secreto_

_Muito acima da terra_

_Para dentro do espaço_

A fumaça que saía de sua boca era esbranquiçada e ele sabia que era o pior lugar do mundo para ele estar, mas não queria que Jared acordasse e sentisse o cheiro de maconha. Quando o moreno estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, ele o fazia tão profundamente entre seus braços que se levantar tinha sido um sacrilégio. Mas Jensen tinha começado a suar de dor, e já não conseguia controlar sua vontade de contorcer-se.

Agora estava sentado na sacada. Era o meio da madrugada, talvez mais para três quartos dela. O vento estava gelado... Estava? Estava ventando? Sim, sua mente estava inerte, céu estava ainda mais alto, mas... ele estava sentindo-se sufocado. Ou não estava sentindo nada. Tudo estava tão distante, e...

O braço de Jensen pendia por entre as grades de proteção da sacada. Sua cabeça estava apoiada na parede, enquanto em seus dedos o cigarro oscilou e caiu. Descreveu um arco de luz em brasa, em seguida despencando pelo ar, prédio abaixo. Sentiu sono, mas não poderia dormir ali. Precisava... Precisava fazer alguma coisa, o que era?

Quando se colocou de pé e sentiu a tontura, nem com droga achava aquilo engraçado.

**_Only God knows where  
>Only God knows how<br>I will take you there  
>Somehow<em>**

_Só Deus sabe onde_

_Só Deus sabe como_

_Eu levarei você lá_

_De alguma maneira_

Quando Jared sentiu-se içado para a realidade, não sabia exatamente o que era aquela sensação. Acordou aos poucos, uma luz branca do sol pela janela, com um calor espalhando-se aos poucos ao longo de seu corpo, de suas pernas. Até que o sono foi simplesmente arrancado de sua mente e ele deu-se conta do que acontecia. Das mãos que seguravam suas coxas, daquele calor úmido peculiar, aquilo...

"O que... Jens...?" Jared agarrou-se aos lençóis e abaixou o olhar. Os cabelos dourados de Ackles à altura de sua virilha, e ele sabia que era aquela boca pecaminosa que o fazia sentir aqueles espasmos. "_Je-en..._"

Jared puxou as pernas, arfando, e Jensen sentiu-o acordar e reagir. Ergueu os olhos e puxou lentamente sua boca do membro de Jared, escutando a respiração do moreno hesitar. Segurou-o com uma das mãos e o sorriso que lançara a Jared era tão sacana que o moreno sentia ser impossível não enrijecer, não estremecer, só com aquela expressão de pura volúpia.

"_Bom dia_, Jare." Sua voz também sorria quente. Abaixou a cabeça novamente e, deslizando língua ao longo do membro do moreno, sentiu-o pulsar mais forte. Quando o envolveu com a boca e voltou a chupá-lo, Jared soltou o corpo contra a cama, deixando a cabeça tombar sobre o travesseiro. Abismado e estarrecido, confuso e com a cabeça girando._Bom dia_, puta que pariu, aquilo era um _bom dia_.

Jared respirava pela boca e os gemidos contorciam-se na sua garganta. Jensen conseguia simplesmente fazer correr fogo por seu corpo, quando ele nem tinha compreendido a realidade ainda. Sua língua e os movimentos de sua boca faziam-no sentir tanto prazer que um orgasmo seguiu-se como se fosse o curso natural das coisas, como se fosse um raio rasgando a tempestade intensa em as mente, a erupção vulcânica depois do calor que se dissipava por tudo, que se derramava por todo o corpo de Jared. E, por conseqüência, aquilo o fazia derramar-se à boca de Jensen.

"Bom... dia... Jensen..." Jared disse quando recuperou o fôlego, e enquanto sentia os beijos suaves de Jensen ao longo de sua perna e abdome acima. Que maneira estarrecedora de ser despertado.

Eram oito e cinco da manhã, e Jensen esticava-se para pegar uma bandeja do criado mudo. Ele estava apenas de cueca, e também estava um pouco excitado, mas não tomou nenhuma atitude nesse favor. Apenas pegou aquele recipiente e colocou-o ao lado de Jared, que se sentava aos poucos.

Naquela bandeja havia bolachas, dois copos de café com leite, alguns doces e salada de frutas.

"Boquete _e_ café na cama?" Jared pegou uma das bolachas e ergueu-a "Sério isso? Você existe?"

"Eu sou adorável." Jensen pegou uma das saladas e sua voz tinha um pouco de desdém.

"E você não dorme, também. Quando foi que fez isso?" Jared pegou um dos copos e deu dois longos goles. Jensen sorriu forçosamente e não lhe respondeu a pergunta.

"Tem show do Guns hoje, Jareee!"

Jared sorriu apenas de saber o quanto Jensen gostava da banda. Aquilo o agradava também. Aquilo...

Aquele tinha sido o motivo daquela imensa... ação do destino, coincidência, sorte, azar, o que fosse, que era encontrar Jensen.

Jared pegou-se pensando e tentando definir qual das alternativas ele de fato encarava. O que de fato tinha significado encontrar Jensen.

Escutou seu celular tocar, mas estava pensando muito longe, longe demais até de si. Jensen encarou-o; ao ver que Jared não parecia dispor-se a atender, um sorriso ladino fez-se em seu rosto. Jared saiu de seu estado de devaneio quando o loiro saiu da cama e foi até a cômoda, onde o aparelho vibrava, e atendeu-o.

"Bom dia, você ligou para o telefone de Jared Padalecki. Ele não pode atender porque está fazendo sexo loucamente com esse homem que vos fala."

"JENSEN!" Jared pulou da cama sobressaltado e Jensen começou a rir.

"Não encha o saco e deixe seu recado após o bipe." Jensen continuou a frase e sentiu-se ser agarrado pelas costas. Jared esticava-se todo e puxava o braço do loiro, mas este apenas o afastava com a mão.

"Jensen, vai que era meus pais que ligaram, você está louco?" Jared ria, apenas ria, enquanto tomava o celular das mãos de Jensen. Jared derrubou Jensen na cama e sentou-se ao seu lado para checar..

"Guns n' Roses hoje, Jareee...!" Jensen segurou seus ombros e chacoalhou-o, enquanto o moreno apenas checava as chamadas.

"Era minha mãe, Jensen, eu vou te matar." Jared passou a mão pelo rosto e balançou a cabeça.

"Guns n' Roses! Guns n' Roses!" Jensen ficou de pé na cama e começou a pular.

"Entendi já!" Jared simplesmente não conseguia ficar sério ao lado daquela caricatura de animação e excitação adolescente. Ele ria, ria de constrangimento, ria de graça. "Vai chupar o Axl, vai."

"Ah, eu chupava." Jensen sentou ao seu lado de novo e fez uma expressão exagerada. "Eu acordava ele com um boquete."

Jared riu e simplesmente não conseguiria ficar com ciúmes. Quem poderia falar sobre idolatria? Jensen se dava ao trabalho de saber sobre Cubismo, Pós-Modernismo e Expressionismo por causa dele. As duas coisas que sempre fizeram aquele discreto e cuidadoso Jensen deixa a sanidade de lado era barcos e Guns n' Roses. Ele também admirava, mas, mesmo sem compartilhar de tamanha paixão, sabia de cada show, de cada integrante que passou pela banda, de cada trabalho solo do Slash. Jensen gostava de falar, e ele gostava de ouvir.

"Que hora você acha que a gente tinha que ir para a fila? Vamos ficar bem perto do palco dessa vez, tenho certeza que é isso que você quer." Jared perguntou, atencioso.

"Não, tanto faz." Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos de Jared e sorriu. "Eu já assisti dezenas de shows deles. Mas em nenhum deles eu estava com você. Então tanto faz."

Jared não percebera o quanto seus olhos pareceram infantis de tão espantados.

"Eu estou competindo com GNR?"

"Não, não está. Não dá para competir com quem não é páreo pra você."

Jared sentiu o beijo que Jensen deu em sua bochecha e sorriu. Sua risada seguinte tinha um pouco de escárnio, incrédula.

"Ok, eu acredito."

"É, ainda se fosse na década de noventa, quando eles tinham o Slash, e tal..." Jensen precisou provocar.

"Shhiu, estava bom daquele jeito!" Jared riu, e Jensen apenas levantava. Atravessava o quarto. Jared colocava a bandeja de café da manhã de volta no criado-mudo, roubando dela mais um cookie. Ajeitou-se embaixo dos lençóis, e percebeu que eles nunca colocavam roupa quando estavam naquele quarto, e sabia o quanto elas eram desnecessárias.

De dentro do armário, Jensen tirou a sua guitarra. Era uma Fender Telecaster, em maple, e Jared arregalou os olhos quando a enxergou.

"Whooa, você trouxe a sua Fender?"

"Sim, meu segundo amor." Jensen abraçou a guitarra e Jared apenas riu.

"Então, exatamente por isso eu achava que essa ia ficar guardada em algum lugar sagrado muito longe de ladrões e acidentes."

A guitarra de Jensen tinha sido autografada pela banda em 2007. Jensen sabia que quem tinha dinheiro conseguia muita coisa, inclusive uma exclusividade como aquela, mas desde então ela ficava guardada com todo o cuidado, como um tesouro. Jared tinha visto e tocado nela, e aquilo já era mais do que qualquer um tinha o direito de fazer. No entanto, agora, Jensen a estava tocando, como se fosse um violão qualquer.

"Não, ela é especial demais para não ser tocada. Não é porque recebeu algumas assinaturas honrosas que deixou de ser uma guitarra para virar um talismã. E tudo o que é especial é feito para ser vivido, para ser usado, e sentido."

**_If this was the last day of your life  
>What would you do to make things right?<br>Cause this is the last day of your life  
>Who you gonna call to make things right?<em>**

**_I love you  
>Shine on<em>**

_E se esse for o ultimo dia de sua vida?_

_O que você faria para acertar as coisas?_

_Porque se este for o último dia da sua vida_

_Para quem você irá ligar para acertar as coisas?_

_Eu te amo_

_Brilhe_

Jared sentou-se na cama e assistiu Jensen afinar as cordas da Telecaster. Logo ele arranhou uma, duas notas, e em questão de instantes aquilo se tornou uma música. As notas que eram acompanhadas com violinos e pianos estavam representadas apenas pela guitarra de Jensen, mas ainda assim indefectíveis, inconfundíveis.

Era November Rain, e era divino de se escutar. Quando ele fechava os olhos para tocar, aquilo só podia ser outro talento enclausurado. O loiro, no entanto, sabia que aquilo não era nenhum dom. Era o outro lado da habilidade: o trabalho duro. Ele nunca tivera jeito para tocar guitarra. Mas gostava o suficiente para permitir-se treinar a cada momento livre que tinha, há mais de dez anos. Ele sabia qualquer música do Guns n' Roses decoradas, e poderia tocá-la de qualquer trecho, a partir de qualquer nota.

_"When I look into your eyes, I can see a love restrained. But darling when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same?" _Jensen tinha a voz baixa, e era quase recitada ao invés de cantada.

Quando eu olho em seus olhos, eu posso ver um amor contido. Mas, querido, quando eu lhe seguro, você não sabe que eu sinto o mesmo?

Jared sorriu. As palavras eram doces na voz de Jensen. O quarto parecia vibrar muito fracamente, vibrar com calma e paz. Aquilo lembrava vagamente a Jared a noite anterior, o cheiro de espumante, os dois descendo daqueles alicerces e correndo para o hotel a plenos pulmões antes que alguém os pegasse. Jensen abraçando-o no elevador e suas roupas molhadas tocando seus corpos, Jared agarrava-se àquilo.

Tudo o que Jared fazia era agarrar-se ao que tinha, como se tivesse uma câmera às suas mãos. Aquele momento em que se prefere atentar para a lente da câmera do que para o que acontece ao redor, apenas para ter certeza de que poderia lembrar-se de tudo mais tarde, de que poderia assistir e reviver.

Mas notas musicais e momentos duram menos de um segundo, e Jensen já estava no meio da música.

"_But lovers always come, and lovers always go. And no one's really sure who's letting go today walking away. If I could take the time to lay it on the line, I could rest my head. Just knowing that you were mine, all mine."_

Mas amantes sempre vêm, e amantes sempre vão. E ninguém tem realmente certeza de quem vai deixar para trás hoje, se for embora. Se eu pudesse parar o tempo, eu poderia descansar minha cabeça. Apenas sabendo que você foi meu, totalmente meu.

Jared sussurrou junto. Estava sentado na cama, vendo Jensen dedilhar as cordas e seus olhos brilharem... Brilharem amargamente.

Jensen solava a guitarra como uma verdadeira estrela do rock. Jared levantou-se e aproximou-se dele. As notas confundiram-se até que não fizeram mais sentido nenhum. Jared egurou o rosto do loiro e uniu seus lábios. Era lindo, enchia o ar de emoções indescritíveis, mas ele não queria mais ouvir.

Nada dura para sempre, nem mesmo a chuva fria de novembro.

Quando se afastou, Jensen tirou a faixa da guitarra de sobre seus ombros e segurou o instrumento nas duas mãos. Estendeu-o para Jared, e sua voz era ingênua.

"Quer ficar com ela?"

Jared sinceramente não tinha entendido o que Jensen queria dizer.

"O quê?"

"Se eu te desse de presente essa guitarra, você aceitaria?"

"Você... de onde você tirou isso, Jensen? Está brincando, né?" Jared tinha os olhos um pouco espantados.

Jensen sorriu. Abaixou os olhos para a peça, e deu dois passos para descansá-la sobre a cômoda. Não queria explicar, não queria convencê-lo.

"Eu quero que saiba que ela é sua agora."

Jensen voltou-se e encarou aquele olhar aturdido de Jared. Beijou o moreno com doçura e empurrou-o fracamente para a cama. Jared deu um, dois passos para trás, e seu calcanhar alcançou-a. Sentou-se, e puxou seu corpo para cima.

Era apenas uma manhã. Era uma manhã cheia de doçura, de carinho, como se nada nela pudesse ser atingido pelo exterior nefasto, necrosado pelas impressões do mundo.

Mas dentro deles a tempestade despencava mais forte, e era onde ela rasgava mais hedionda. Talvez tivesse algum show para assistir naquele momento, eles ocupassem suas mentes com algo além. Mas precisavam olhar para os seus olhos, só tinham tudo o que queriam e o que mais evitavam, que era a si mesmos.

**_All that's beautiful is before your face  
>Now you're in the heart of a secret place<br>There's infinity in a grain of sand  
>An eternity in the palm of your hand<em>**

_Tudo o que é belo está diante de seu rosto_

_Agora você está no coração de um lugar secreto_

_Há a infinitude em um grão de areia_

_Uma eternidade na palma de sua mão_

Jensen achava que a pior das dores era aquela que um sorriso sustentava. Era a adorável angústia, era a culpa com sabor de chocolate. Curvou seu corpo sobre o de Jared, deslizou os dedos por sua pele. Pegou dois travesseiros e colocou-os sob as costas do moreno, pegou o tubo de lubrificante e deixou-o ao lado dos dois. Seu olhar era protetor e intenso, enquanto seguia correndo os dedos pelos cabelos de Jared, sentindo a maciez deles, e mapeando seu rosto com os olhos, centímetro por centímetro, para guardar para si.

Deslizou as mãos por suas pernas. Ergueu seus joelhos lentamente, sentindo o moreno hesitar um pouco, resistir fracamente. Uniram seus lábios mais uma vez, e a força com que as mãos de Jensen agarravam-se às suas costas já fazia Jared tremer. Sempre fez.

Jared soltou a cabeça no travesseiro mais uma vez, enquanto a boca de Jensen deslizou até o seu pescoço. Ele agarrou-se a sua cintura, e por suas costas, mas não queria fazer nada. Quis ser guiado por Jensen, quis que daquela vez fosse ele quem decidisse e dominasse.

Seus corpos respondiam cada vez que suas peles se roçavam e a excitação aumentava, mas suas mentes não estavam ali.

Uma caça ao tesouro, mais um barco, o mar alcançando magnitudes inimagináveis.

Jensen agora segurava as pernas de Jared abertas, escutava-o gemer fraco enquanto massageava seu membro e preparava seu corpo para que nada lhe causasse dor, não mais do que aquelas próprias lembranças faziam.

O rosto de Jared contorcia-se e ele fechava os olhos, extasiado, entregue. E naquele momento, sem olhar diretamente na confissão dos olhos de Jared, Jensen sorria de verdade. Sorria com o que havia de alegria em si.

Uma imagem proibida e privilegiada do palco e da platéia, com o cheiro de champagne, o vento frio e as estrelas como milhares de bolhinhas de um espumante.

Jensen empurrando o corpo contra o seu, suas mãos apoiadas no colchão, sobre o lençol branco que ele segurava com força, que ele mantinha agarrado entre seus dedos.

Jared sentia-se por inteiro daquela maneira. Entregue. Desprotegido, rendido. À mercê de Jensen. E sabia que no fundo gostava daquilo, mas que gostaria de ter pelo menos uma parte de si que achava que dominava Jensen. Gostava de sentir como se ele fosse o que decidia por seu corpo, pelo quão profundo iria, em qual posição ficaria, o quanto gritaria, e aquilo por instantes estendia-se por toda sua mente.

A realidade era que, enquanto Jensen abria mão de seus sonhos, de seus medos, de seus presentes e seus desejos, Jared apenas sentia como se fosse o próximo a ser deixado de lado.

Jared apenas permitiu seu corpo sentir o que sentia. Agarrou-se ao quadril de Jensen e trouxe-o com força na sua direção, acompanhou seus movimentos. Sentiu que sua mão fraquejava e deslizava entre seu suor. Que Jensen trincava os dentes e respirava pela boca mas não parecia ter pressa de que aquilo terminasse. O loiro agarrou-o pela nuca e encostou seu rosto ao lado do de Jared. Segurou seus cabelos, e sentiu o ofegar de Jared muito de perto. Sua outra mão pousava sobre o peito do moreno, e tentava mantê-la aberta, com cada milímetro de sua palma sentindo o naquela pele o coração de Jared pulsar. Mas seu corpo inteiro se retesava e contraía de prazer, e Jared também sentia algo semelhante. Do outro lado de sua realidade, sua mente insistindo que alquilo não podia ser assim tão bom, que aquele orgasmo que eles beiravam não significava prazer.

Naquela noite, seria o show do Guns n' Roses. E, depois disso, Filadélfia. E, depois disso, seu último ano de faculdade, sua vida de volta.

A mesma vida, a mesma rotina.

Sem Jensen.

Jared apenas sentiu que já não conseguia respirar. Que a angústia contorcia seu coração. E, quando abriu os olhos, Jensen não quis tê-los encontrado. Via o rosto desesperado de Jared e já não havia mais como se permitir algo além daquela angústia que talhava seu coração com uma navalha.

Um orgasmo quase doloroso, mas no qual eles se abraçaram cúmplices. Jared sentia que já não havia nada sobrando de seu orgulho, que não havia sobrado nada de seu amor próprio, partido, esmigalhado, pulverizado.

Quando Jensen saiu de dentro de Jared e ergueu-se em seus braços hesitantes, Jared puxou Jensen de volta. Seus corpos quase colidiram e, sem medir sua força, Jared abraçou-o, trouxe-o o mais próximo que conseguiu, ali, ajoelhado sobre a cama.

"Jensen, eu sei que você disse que iria embora depois daqui. "Jared escutava a sua voz suplicante, e sentia-se deplorável, mas ela era genuína. "Mas não vá... Por que você precisa ir embora? Fique comigo, o que você tem de tão importante assim a perder agora? O que está acontecendo com você?"

Jensen simplesmente despencou entre seus braços. Aquilo era insuportável. Agarrou a pele das costas de Jared até que ardeu e naquele momento o moreno teve certeza que escutou um soluço. E, contra seu corpo, escutava a respiração entrecortada, a inspiração úmida, inconfundível.

"Jensen? Jensen, o que..."

Jared sentiu seu peito apertar e tentou afastar o corpo de Jensen para olhá-lo nos olhos, mas não conseguiu. O loiro agarrava-o com muita força, até tornar difícil respirar. Ele estava chorando.

Não eram lágrimas ressentidas, ou doloridas. Jared podia escutar ao seu lado, sobre seu ombro, era um choro de mais completo desespero, que escorria pelo rosto de Jensen como sangue. O coração de Jared contorcia-se, debatia-se, convulsionava em seu peito.

O loiro largou seu corpo e jogou-se de joelhos no chão. Um semblante apavorado e desconsolado, de olhos vermelhos que vazavam lágrimas. Aspirar o ar foi uma tarefa trêmula e seus dentes voltaram a trincar-se juntos.

"Me perdoe, Jared, por favor, me desculpe." Jensen ergueu o olhar voltou a abraçá-lo, como se sustentar-se à ele pudesse evitar de fazê-lo cair em um penhasco, despencar em queda livre do escuro da sua alma. Jared agarrou-se aos braços de Jensen, tentando trazê-lo para a realidade, para fora do desconsolo que ele tinha mergulhado.

"Pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo? Do que você está falando?" Jared passou a mão pelo rosto de Jensen e limpou-lhe as lágrimas com o polegar, mas elas se seguiam novamente, se atropelavam incansáveis.

"Eu fui um filho da puta, um covarde. Eu nunca, eu nunca podia ter feito isso com você. Não com você, por tudo o que é mais sagrado... Você não precisava fazer parte disso. Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe."

"Jensen, fale para mim o que está acontecendo!"

Jensen tentou respirar profundamente, e engoliu em seco. Por um instante, suas lágrimas pararam de escorrer.

"Jared, aquele dia do Eclipse of the Heart, você voltou para a Filadélfia porque tinha prova para fazer. E eu fiquei em Nova York. Você lembra o motivo?" A voz de Jensen tremia. Jared não conseguia nem raciocinar direito diante da cena.

"Você disse que tinha exames médicos para fazer. Por causa da sua diabetes, você sempre fazia um check up."

Quando Jensen trancou a respiração mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça por um segundo, o coração de Jared começou a disparar. Ele não queria chegar à conclusão que estava chegando.

"É isso mesmo, Jared. Eu fui fazer o meu check up. Acontece que tem um motivo pelo qual eu tenho diabetes. Eu tenho um adenocarcinoma no corpo do pâncreas. Eu passei pelo processo de ressecamento, mas ele é simplesmente inoperável. Todos os tratamentos são apenas paliativos."

Jared permaneceu longos instantes encarando o rosto desesperançado de Jensen. Tentava desesperadamente procurar um sinal de mentira, de engano, gostaria que ele dissesse que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto e Jared lhe desse um soco ou algo que correspondesse à dor que ele sentia agora.

Mas não havia nada. Apenas a beleza de Jensen desfigurada em desespero e cruciada em desesperança. E os olhos de Jared umedeceram de imediato, até embaçar sua vista.

"O... o quê?" Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Jared.

Jensen suspirou, a respiração dolorosa e entrecortada, como se seu peito estivesse preenchido por infinitas agulhas. As malditas agulhas, as quais ele nunca tinha se livrado, e que jamais se livraria.

"Eu tenho câncer, Jared. Eu tenho câncer e me deram no máximo, no máximo, um ano de vida."


	10. Exit Wounds

Música: Exit Wounds, The Script

* * *

><p><strong><em>My hands are cold<em>**

**_My body's numb_**

**_I'm still in shock_**

**_What have you done?_**

_Minhas mãos estão geladas_

_Meu corpo está entorpecido_

_Eu ainda estou em choque_

_O que foi que você fez?_

Jared levantava-se sem saber no que pisava, sem entender como havia um chão, e realmente sentiu-se tonto.

"Jared, me desculpe, por favor." Jensen estava com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e lágrimas pingavam em suas mãos como uma goteira por uma fenda em um telhado, como se fosse tudo o que conseguisse escapar de uma mente que chovia torrencialmente.

Bonança? Depois da tempestade, vinha a inundação. Vinha os seus sonhos abaixo como um morro desmoronando, as suas esperanças morrendo afogadas.

"Não, você... você não pode!" As palavras de Jared eram espasmos, eram reações, não frases.

Jensen não sabia qual seria a reação de Jared, nunca soube, mas supôs que seria a mesma que ele teve. Um modelo típico, e era cruel que existisse quase uma fórmula para algo que significava tanto, que ardia tanto, que destruía tanto. Enquanto seus olhos estavam apenas arregalados e úmidos, ele pegou suas roupas do chão. Não sabia como vesti-las.

"Você... não... isso... câncer? Você está com _câncer_?" Jared não percebeu que sua voz estava alta demais, mas ele de fato percebia que queria gritar. Puxou a calça por suas pernas, mas não a fechou.

"Eu também não entendo, Jared, mas quem sabe não tenha nada para entender." Jensen colocou-se de pé e, ao passo em que o moreno tentava se vestir, ele também o fazia. "Às vezes as doenças nos escolhem. Nós é que procuramos demais um motivo."

"Não, isso... cala essa boca!" Jared apontou para ele com fúria nos olhos e um rugido na garganta "Você está me fazendo de idiota de novo, não está? Deus, eu vou quebrar cada dente da sua boca, Ackles!"

Jensen não conseguia espantar-se com a acusação, não conseguia nada. Suas mãos tremiam e existia algo de ferro apertando sua garganta em pontas metálicas, com certeza existia, ele apenas não podia ver.

"Eu posso te mostrar o laudo médico, se você quiser."

Jared andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, dava voltas curtas e passava a mão pelo rosto, e parecia um inseto envenenado, um pássaro aturdido. Jensen não queria ver quando... quando sua mente aceitasse de verdade a notícia.

"Pro inferno com a sua porra de laudo médico, não, isso... E se a gente nunca mais se encontrasse? Você queria que um belo dia eu estivesse em uma roda de amigos e ouvisse um rumor do tipo 'Oh, você não acredita no que aconteceu. Sabe o Jensen, filho dos Ackles, aquele engenheiro? Então, que tristeza, ele está internado com câncer em...'"

Jared parou de falar com um engasgo audível, e Jensen conseguiu vislumbrar. Como a chave que vira em uma fechadura, sua mente se abriu e enxergou. Viu em seus olhos, que aquilo tinha acontecido, que algo se partira, que ele tinha entendido tudo. Que começou a fazer sentido, que ele estava unindo as peças. Seus olhos estavam fixos para frente, e seu corpo teve uma contorção. Ele levou a mão ao rosto, e, esquartejando o coração de Jensen, enfim começou a chorar.

"Você... não... você não fez isso comigo." Em mais um engasgo, Jared sentiu que as lágrimas já o impulsionavam para soluçar, e deu as costas. "Você não pode... _morrer_."

Jensen levantou e estendeu o braço para segurar sua mão, mas Jared desvencilhou-se. Os dedos do loiro pareciam ter queimado sua pele. Ele pegou uma camiseta de cima da cômoda, apenas enfiou os pés nos sapatos e, quando saiu, bateu a porta com um estrondo monumental. Jensen sentiu como se tivesse fechado-a direto contra seu corpo, como se tivesse sido acertado por aquela madeira maciça. Jogou-se no chão e abraçou as pernas. Não queria chorar, não agüentava mais.

Sabia o quanto era desesperador sentir sua alma em pedaços e já ter gritado no travesseiro até perder o fôlego, já ter clamado e implorado a todos os deuses e céus que existem, pedido por justiça, por motivos. Apenas não quis estar sozinho, mas a doença era sua, e, não importava o quanto lhe dissessem o contrário, a culpa era sua. O câncer era seu e os sintomas dele incluíam rasgar e eviscerar corações alheios, largando a carcaça para apodrecer sozinha.

**_My head is pounding_**

**_My vision's blur_**

**_Your mouth is moving_**

**_I don't hear a word_**

_Minha cabeça está latejando_

_Minha vista está borrada_

_Sua boca está se movendo_

_Eu não escuto uma palavra_

_Ele tinha acabado de deixar Jared na rodoviária, e lembrava-se bem de seu sorriso encantado. Entrou no carro, e tinha hora marcada no médico, mas estava animado demais. Precisava passar em um lugar antes, em uma determinada loja, não importava o quanto gastaria. Comprou no impulso algo que significaria tudo para ele. Eles iriam para Vermont? Para Connecticut? Isso importava?_

_Jared aceitaria, Jensen sabia que sim._

_Mas saiu do hospital como se carregasse suas vísceras nas mãos. Não sentia suas pernas e bílis hesitava por sua traquéia. O mundo tomou mil tamanhos e formas, como em uma casa de espelhos._

_Tudo o que ele sonhara se tornara tão distorcido. Tudo o que ele se privara era tão imenso. O ar que ele respirava parecia tão diminuto._

_E então seu coração começou a bater forte. E mais forte. E tão forte e tão rápido que esmagava seu peito, que estourava sangue por suas veias. Dirigiu sem parar em nenhum semáforo até a praia. Escutava as buzinas como se o nada pudesse atingi-lo, como se a morte estivesse zombando de sua cara._

_Câncer... câncer no pâncreas? Eu tenho vinte e seis anos, por deus! Sou tão jovem, jovem demais!_

_Jensen barganhava consigo mesmo. Tinha... tinha mil coisas para fazer na sua vida. Tinha os seus pais, eles precisavam dele, eles o amavam! Tinha..._

_Tinha Jared._

_Não, não iria morrer. Não, ele iria para outro hospital. Aquele médico de merda, ele logo iria escutar algumas verdade. Não, não, assim que o desmentissem, ele iria é levar um tiro no meio da cara._

_Quem ele pensa que é para destruir os meus sonhos? Quem ele pensa que é para arrancar a força das minhas pernas? Quem ele..._

_E Jensen estava chorando._

_Passou por cinco dos melhores médicos de Nova Iorque. Era inoperável._

_Está tudo bem, filho? Você está demorando nessa viagem._

_ Sim, está tudo bem, mãe, estou fazendo uma entrevista para o meu MBA, te dou detalhes nessa tarde._

_Jen, aconteceu alguma coisa? Aqui é o Jared... Por favor, me ligue de volta quando receber essa mensagem, ok? Está me preocupando._

_Oh, Deus, Jared, eu..._

_Jensen não sabia como contar. Não podia. Recebeu Tarceva e um coquetel de medicamentos. Paliativos. Quimioterapia ou radioterapia estenderiam seu tempo de vida em talvez alguns meses._

_Jensen fugiu do hospital. Tinha chorado até cansar. Chorado até que já não havia mais fôlego no peito e a sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Queria gritar e agarrar tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, enquanto percebia que tudo o que era mais sólido em sua vida escorria sem que ele jamais pudesse firmar-se em algo seguro._

_Escondido em Nova York, todas as suas reservas de dinheiro esgotadas, empréstimos rápidos no banco, e apenas algumas semanas tinham se passado. Chorava até dormir, acordava chorando, gritando no travesseiro._

_Estava parado no píer de NY, vermelho de desespero e com o rosto encharcado quando percebeu que havia cansado._

_Percebeu que as lágrimas secaram e o seu peito endureceu. Sentia que sofria o dobro dentro de si, mas os seus olhos já não vazam mais. Algo necrosou dentro de si, e estava podre, supurante, mas suportou. Afinal, precisava decidir algo. Afinal, tinha uns onze meses de vida._

_Levantou-se e colocou a mão no bolso._

_Abriu o pequeno estojo preto com duas alianças de ouro e segurou-as entre os dedos._

_Estava tudo terminado. Seus pais ficariam sabendo em alguns meses, e apenas porque ele não poderia esconder deles para sempre._

_Mas Jared, ele não poderia fazer isso com o amor de sua vida. Não poderia permitir que aquele rapaz tão novo e cheio de vida o assistisse definhar até a morte. Não era justo. Não depois de tudo o que Jensen o tinha feito passar, os segredos, a vergonha, a falta de consideração._

_As suas chances de viver eram ridículas. Não poderia apostar nelas._

_Arremessou os dois anéis de ouro no mar com toda a sua força. As alianças brilharam diminutas no ar sob o céu do fim de tarde antes de acertarem a água e desaparecerem no oceano._

**_And it hurts so bad_**

**_That I search my skin_**

**_For the entry point_**

**_Where love went in_**

**_And ricocheted_**

**_And bounced around_**

**_And left a hole when you walked out_**

_E isso dói tanto_

_Que eu procurei pela minha pele_

_Pelo ponto de entrada_

_Onde o amor penetrou_

_E ricocheteou_

_E acertou todos os lados_

_E deixou um buraco quando você foi embora_

"Jared? Jesus, Jared, o que aconteceu?" A voz de Kate era distante, não parecia nem mesmo pertencer à mesma realidade.

Jared tinha chegado ao seu trailer, apenas porque suas pernas o levaram, porque existia algumsenso de direção escondido de sua consciência oscilante. Kate estava sentada em uma cadeira de praia, um cigarro entre os dedos. Ao seu lado estava Chad, deitado em uma espreguiçadeira com um livro em uma das mãos e uma cerveja na outra.

E, diante de sua tranqüilidade, surgiu de entre as barracas e pessoas, Jared, como uma caça atingida por um tiro. Chorando copiosamente. Tudo o que eles fizeram foi colocar-se de pé e largar no chão tudo o que tinham nas mãos, perguntando insistentemente o que diabos tinha acontecido.

"Ele... Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Por que ele... não é justo, Kate, por que isso tinha que acontecer logo conosco?"

"Tudo bem, Jared, venha cá." Quando a respiração de Jared veio truncada, Kate percebeu que ele não precisava dar explicações. Abriu os braços para amparar Jared e precisou de toda a sua força para sustentar-se. Quase ficou vermelha. Jared era enorme, era muito alto e grande para que ela o agüentasse, mas ele estava despencando por dentro e por fora, e ela precisava suportar.

"O que aconteceu? Foi o Jensen?" Chad estava parado ao lado dos dois e era pura indignação nos olhos " Eu vou arrebentar a cara dele, eu estou te avisando."

Katherine fez um sinal para que Chad parasse de falar. Jared não precisava que eles falassem agora, precisava de um ombro. Não sabiam o motivo, não sabiam o que tinha acontecido, mas não era aquilo que importava. Ele precisava que o deixassem chorar.

"Não, ele não..." Jared respirou profundamente e afastou-se de Kate "Não é culpa dele, é só que..."

Chad puxou-lhe uma cadeira e colocou-a perto do moreno. Segurou-o fracamente para que se sentasse. Jared jogou seu corpo e agarrou seus cabelos.

"Por favor, eu preciso acordar." Ele trincava os dentes e tudo o que seus dois amigos podiam fazer era assistir, incapazes de fazer coisa alguma. "Eu preciso que isso seja mentira, eu preciso."

Os dois pararam ao seu lado e observaram-no pacientemente no seu desespero, aguardando o momento em que ele quisesse conversar, se em algum momento ele quisesse. Jared agarrava as mãos de Chad e sentia o braço de Kate em torno de seus ombros. E agradecia tanto por tê-los ali, que quis que eles soubessem, se em algum momento ele conseguisse falar.

Não tinha sido o amigo ideal para eles, mas o que era ser ideal? Jared não sabia, mas sabia que eles estavam ali por ele. Eles precisavam saber que eram tudo o que ele tinha agora.

Tudo o que lhe restava.

Jared tinha família e estudos, mas não podia sequer pensar nisso agora. Não podia pensar em nada que fosse longe de Nova York, longe de onde seu peito estava sangrando. E, mesmo que eles não pudessem fazer cessar a dor, eram seus amigos que seguravam as bandagens para evitar que aquilo inflamasse, para evitar que seu coração sangrasse tudo o que havia para sangrar.

E ele mal sabia o quanto isso se seguiria, e em tão pouco tempo.

Jared tentou recuperar o fôlego, e contou-lhes tudo. Todos os meses com Jensen, a separação, e ouvir Chad desculpando-se tinha sido cruel. Não, ele não queria desculpas, por tudo o que era mais sagrado, ele queria um chão para conseguir pisar.

Nenhum de seus dois amigos conseguia conceber o que ele estava falando. Jamais conseguiriam entender a dimensão de tudo aquilo, mesmo porque Jared não conseguia falar. Tentou mencionar o Eclipse of the Heart, mas a escuridão tomou seus olhos e ele chorou achando que poderia desmaiar. Até que respirou profundamente e colocou-se de pé.

"Vocês são realmente os melhores amigos desse planeta, mas eu preciso ficar sozinho."

"Jay..."

A voz de Kate entremeou os soluços de Jared. Foi o único momento que algum deles resolveu dizer algo. O moreno ergueu os olhos vermelhos e encarou-a, respirando fundo. Ela passou a mão por seu braço e encarou-o com firmeza.

"Jared, eu jamais iria conseguir entender pelo que você está passando. Nunca tomei parte disso, mas se isso está te partindo tanto, então a dor também é minha. Mas existe algo que eu preciso te dizer. O amor é a coisa mais literária do mundo, mas não é formado por frases feitas. É a coisa mais generosa que existe, mas não é feito por troca de favores. Você só ama de verdade quando não exige absolutamente nada em retorno. E Jensen quis que você o odiasse, para que não sofresse. Eu achei isso uma tremenda idiotice, mas quem é que pode dizer que ele não estava certo? Imagine o inferno que você teria passado até aqui se soubesse disso. Então o que eu acho que você deve fazer, e, lógico, é apenas uma opinião? Tome seu tempo sozinho. Mas volte para ele e conversem sobre isso. Esqueça culpados, esqueça vergonha e, pelo amor de Deus, nunca se pergunte _'mas e se...'. _Levantar hipóteses vai doer demais. Pra saber o que deve fazer, você vai precisar encarar isso com uma frieza terrível, mas nós estamos aqui com você."

Jared quis abraçá-la, mas, se o fizesse, voltaria a chorar. Pediu com a voz miúda mais uma vez para ser deixado sozinho, e seus amigos o fizeram. Seria bom, mas não por muito tempo.

Tinha se passado uma hora, ou duas, ou três.

Ele viu-se sentado no chão, dentro do trailer, e ele parecia especialmente menor agora, sufocante, ardente.

Em sua mão, seu pincel de aquarela. No chão, estavam espalhados seus lápis, a tinta, e um copo com água.

O papel cartão à sua frente estava totalmente molhado. Jared tremia quando molhava o pincel, e já não conseguia fazer sentido nenhum no que pintava.

Era azul. Era um mar intenso, e, acima dele, um céu noturno, resultado de camadas e mais camadas de aquarela preta. Ela tomava conta do mar e escorria para ele, engolindo-o em sua escuridão. Ela respingava no azul e fazia-o profano, querendo que a pintura toda não fosse mais do que uma mancha negra, eclipsada.

Jared engoliu em seco e forçou o pincel contra a tinta vermelha. Forçou, sem arte a não ser a dor. Assim que encheu-o dela, cruzou a pintura por todos os lados em pinceladas violentas, querendo inutilizá-la, querendo que ela se manchasse de escarlate. Mas o papel molhado dissolvia seus tons, e tudo o que ele via era um tom rosa.

Não era rosa, por Deus, não era! Maldita pintura, maldito talento, malditas cores hereges.

Jared estendeu a mão para o copo mais uma vez, mas, com a violência de seus gestos, acertou-o com a mão e ele caiu para o lado, apenas um pouco distante, quebrando-se.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Jared observou a peça partida. A água que uma vez esteve contida escorreu pelo chão do trailer, lentamente, insinuando-se para longe, e insinuando-se também aproximar-se do papel de Jared e terminar umedecê-lo até que tudo se tornasse uma mancha disforme. Então seus olhos se voltaram para os pedaços lacerados do vidro. Para aquelas pontas brilhantes, que reluziam à luz fraca da tarde, à luz estúpida da lâmpada, e chamavam-no.

Estendeu-se para uma delas, e segurou-a na ponta de seus dedos.

Espalmou sua mão, e tocou aquela ponta aguda na palma de sua mão. Deslizou o vidro por sua pele e sentiu-a rasgar, ceder. Sentiu o sangue escorrer para fora, sentiu a dor pulsar por seus dedos.

Largou o caco de vidro ao lado e fitou o líquido rubro por alguns instantes.

Fechou seu punho com força e o seu corte pulsou. Pulsou sangue para fora no ferimento, e Jared deixou que ele escorresse.

Pingou sobre a sua pintura, e, agora, não era cor de rosa. Era escarlate, era fogo, era certo.

Foi o mais próximo que chegou de sorrir de escárnio, sorrir de dor. Levantou-se, deixando sua pintura a sangue para trás.

Quis encontrar Jensen. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e sentiu sua calça manchar-se.

Foi até o hotel, ele era raiva, ele chutou a porta, ele lutava contra as lágrimas. Mas JenseN não estava em seu quarto. Existiam milhares de lugares que poderia encontrá-lo, mas por algum motivo achava que ele não sairia de onde aconteceria o show.

Anoitecia. Não, o show não poderia começar sem que ele encontrasse Jensen. Chegou a pensar que ele já estaria lá dentro, e quis desistir.

Mas atravessou a noite e desviou-se das pessoas, rumo ao lugar em que tinham celebrado a vida, em que tinham apreciado o show e as estrelas. Onde ele observou que o seu amor era como elas. Que qualquer um que via, observava um belo ponto, entre milhões. Mas, quando se aproximasse, veria o fogo que borbulhava, o calor que consumia, a magnitude capaz de tomar conta de uma galáxia.

E foi ali, perto das treliças, naquele lugar sem segurança, sem movimento, que encontrou Jensen novamente.

Ele não tinha invadido o show. Ele estava apenas sentado na grama, sem ninguém por perto. Talvez estivesse drogado. Jared, se pudesse, estaria.

Mas Jensen estava limpo e sóbrio. Queria escutar sua banda favorita, e queria que ela fosse a trilha sonora de sua dor. Talvez apenas ela fosse digna disso.

Mas ele não suportaria a multidão. Ele não suportaria esconder-se em algum lugar secreto, porque aquilo não era dele, aquilo era dele e de Jared, e ele não mudaria aquilo.

Quando viu Jared, no entanto, sorriu. Como sorrira? Não sabia, doía tanto que ele mal imaginava. Mas ele viu algo deslumbrante. Jared estava parado no relevo suavemente elevado, e aquilo representava algo.

No pôr do sol, sob a luz de holofotes, uma sombra.

Aquilo era a definição da aquerela de Jared. Talvez não fosse idêntico, mas, para Jensen, era. Era tão perfeito que ele mal conseguia descrever para si, e, talvez, nesse momento ele chorasse apenas de emoção.

Mas faltava algo. Faltava alguém para segurar-lhe a mão, e completar a imagem que a pintura representava. E ele levantou-se, para encaixar-se naquilo, para fazer a realidade ficar perfeita como as obras de Jared.

Quando se aproximou, parecia que Jared ainda temia tocá-lo. O moreno cuspiu palavras tão logo conseguiu.

"E você aqui, seu filho da puta! Se drogando, bebendo, comendo mal? Você quer morrer de vez, é, Jensen? Vai se entregar sem nem ao menos lutar?"

Jensen deu um passo para frente, e Jared não mais se afastou.

"Não tem contra o que lutar, Jay. Câncer de pâncreas não tem escapatória, as estatísticas todas, todas, dizem. Não quero ir para um hospital e viver alguns meses a mais de vida deplorável. Quais são as minhas chances?"

"Chances? Qual era a chance de você me encontrar aqui? Quais eram as chances de a gente estar no mesmo dia, no mesmo lugar, há quilômetros de onde nos conhecemos? Pergunte para as estatísticas o que elas acham de você sair lá da Filadélfia para beijar o meu amigo em Nova York?"

"É exatamente isso, Jay. Quando achei que não valia mais a pena, você volta para o que restou da minha vida. A minha grande sorte, o que fez qualquer tempo de vida que eu tenha restante valer a pena, é o que trouxe a sua dor."

"Eu tinha o direito de saber, Jensen!" As lágrimas tornavam seus olhos túrgidos e quentes, e elas seguiam-se ininterruptas.

"Por quê? _Eu _queria não saber, Jared. Euqueria ser pego de surpresa e não pensar que cada dia que eu vivo pode ser o meu último. Porque é assim que tem que ser, as pessoas não precisam ter a consciência de que vão morrer! Por que você teria que saber, e sofrer?"

"Para não sentir a culpa que eu estou sentindo agora. Para não ter sentido tanta raiva de quem, à sua maneira estúpida, estava tentando me proteger. Por ter tanta coisa que eu quis ter feito e dito para você, mas não tive tempo."

Jared respirava pela boca e Jensen sentiu mais uma vez o cataclisma em seu peito, a avalanche.

"Você acha que se você quisesse enxergar, você não teria visto? Jared, você não tem nada no mundo para se culpar. Você me fez feliz quando eu achava que nada mais poderia, e eu sou obrigado a te fazer chorar. Eu sou obrigado a abandonar você. Eu queria morrer, Jared, sem levar um pedaço de ninguém comigo junto."

Jared não sabia de nada que pudesse ser dito, não sabia de nada que fizesse sentido a não ser beijá-lo naquele momento.

O gosto era do sal entre seus lábios, e parecia pernicioso, tísico, trêmulo, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha a maior força que existia. Era capaz de apagar o mundo ao seu redor, de fazer as estrelas explodirem, o céu colapsar e chover fogo dos céus, de dissecar suas entranhas e intoxicar a sua alma. O beijo de medo, cuidadoso, sem língua ou lascívia, sem desejo ou vitupérios. Apenas abraçaram-se enquanto sentiam seus corações colidirem, e, talvez, talvez eles soubessem.

**_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_**

**_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds_**

**_I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose_**

**_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_**

**_Where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_**

**_Exit wounds_**

_Eu estou despencando sobre as portas da sala de emergência_

_Alguém pode me ajudar com essas feridas abertas?_

_Eu não sei quanto mais de amor esse coração aguenta perder_

_E eu estou morrendo, morrendo por essas feridas abertas_

_Quando elas vão embora, as cicatrizes que você está mantendo?_

_Feridas abertas_

"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui, B.?

Assim que ouviram a voz ácida e zombadora ao seu lado, separaram seus lábios e seus corpos.

"Parece que são as duas bichas que adoram atrapalhar os casais que não são aberrações como elas." Aquele homem que se aproximava, Jared nunca se confundiria. Suas mechinhas, seu rosto eqüino, sua regata com os músculos de fora. Ele falava com um homem de traços bonitos e repressores, olhos azuis e completamente cruéis.

Daquela noite, daquela festa de quinta-feira, há três dias e uma eternidade. Aberração. Aberração era o modo como ele queria tomar Kate para si. Mas já não conseguiu pensar muito nisso. Jensen engoliu em seco e olhou ao redor. Tinha mais deles, tinha... como contar? Eles os cercavam, deviam ser uns sete, e eles não estavam ali simplesmente para vingar seu amigo de mechas.

Jared segurou o braço de Jensen e deu um passo rápido em um espaço livre entre dois homens. Com sorrisos de superioridade, eles fecharam a passagem e empurraram Jared com força para o meio de círculo novamente. Quando Jensen viu os dois trocarem olhares violentos com o moreno, sua respiração tomou um ritmo acelerado, e seu coração alarmou-se no peito. Ele se viu dando um passo para a frente de Jared, colocando-o atrás de seu corpo.

"Ai que bonitinho, o viadinho protegendo o namorado, eu vou chorar."

"Ei, eu entendo que vocês estejam putos conosco do que aconteceu na festa" Jensen sabia que metade deles sequer estava na festa, apenas gostaram da idéia de se juntar aos três. "Mas não precisa chegar a esse ponto. Desculpem, ok?" Jensen estendeu as mãos para a frente e tentou manter a calma, seus olhos desviando-se para cada um dos presentes, sabendo que estava tudo prestes a dar imensamente errado.

"Se vocês quiserem nos botar pra correr, eu prometo que vocês vão se divertir muito rindo disso. Não era nada pessoal, eu só quis proteger a minha amiga, não precisa virar violência." Jared completou, e tentou não transferir para sua voz o pânico que permeava seus olhos.

Eles riram em uníssono, como hienas. Um deles, das costas de Jensen, deu um passo para o centro do círculo e chutou a parte anterior dos joelhos do loiro, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão. Jared segurou seu braço e tudo aquilo parecia imensamente divertido para eles, principalmente enquanto Jared ajudava-o a se levantar.

"Ei, V., eu aposto que esse aí é o que leva no rabo."

Mais risadas, enquanto Jensen se colocava de pé novamente.

"Você adora chupar o caralho dele, né?" O de olhos azuis latiu para Jensen. Jared olhava ao redor. Como assim, não tinha ninguém? Onde estavam as pessoas? Onde estavam olhos para enxergar esse tipo de coisa?

Todos, todos iriam fingir que não viam nada?

Jensen voltou-se para Jared e sussurrou como se não tivesse ninguém ao redor.

"Se você tiver chance, por favor, corra. Me deixe aqui e corra para chamar ajuda."

Antes que Jared pudesse responder, o de olhos azuis puxou-o pelo ombro na sua direção.

"Tô falando com você, bicha!" Ele desferiu um soco no rosto de Jensen, que teve o corpo projetado para longe. Jared sentiu algo ferver dentro de si e deu um passo na direção daquele homem. Assim que, defendendo Ackles, Jared golpeou o rapaz de volta, dando uma joelhada em seu estômago, tudo começou a ferver. E eles sabiam, eles sabiam que eram eles que iriam se queimar.

**_Marks a battle_**

**_Still feel raw_**

**_A million pieces of me_**

**_On the floor_**

**_I'm damaged goods_**

**_For all to see_**

**_Now who would ever want to be with me_**

_As marcas da batalha_

_Ainda parecem frescas_

_Um milhão de pedaços meus_

_Pelo chão_

_Eu sou uma peça danificada_

_Para todos verem_

_Agora quem vai querer ficar comigo?_

Com o porte que os dois tinham, permaneceram de pé por um bom tempo. Seus punhos pulsavam da dor de cada soco que desferiam, e o próprio rapaz de mechinhas, o tal de B., tinha levado uma porrada de Jensen no nariz.

Mesmo que Jared fosse maior, era com o loiro que eles tinham mais problema. Ele tinha estudado artes marciais quando era mais novo. Mas quatro contra um era muito mais do que ele conseguia lidar.

Não era fácil acertar o rosto de Jared, mas com o chute pesado no meio das pernas que ele levara, não se agüentou em suas pernas por muito tempo. Quando caiu de joelhos, sua vista foi escurecida por um golpe à altura de seus olhos, fazendo-o tombar e mergulhar no turbilhão de luzes dispersas dentro de sua cabeça.

Suas mãos acertaram a grama e agarraram-se a ela. Tentou respirar, mas sentiu o pontapé à sobre seu estômago. Ele ouvia sua boca implorar por piedade incessantemente, com a mesma intensidade com que tinha espasmos de dor, deitado de barriga para cima na grama indiferente. O que recebeu em resposta, no entanto, foi o rapaz de mechas no cabelo abrindo as suas pernas e golpeando-o mais uma vez entre elas. Jared não continha mais os gritos.

O moreno percebeu que deram uma pausa em seu espancamento, e, não fosse isso mau presságio, ele agradeceria por poder respirar. Queria conseguir colocar-se de pé. Seus agressores pareceram parar para assistir algo, e Jared ergueu os olhos para tentar enxergar Jensen. Sua vista estava turva, mas ele podia ver o medo que foi inoculado nos olhos do loiro.

O que os entretinha tanto era que eles finalmente tinham conseguido imobilizar Jensen. Dois rapazes seguravam seus braços para trás, e já não adiantava mais se debater. O loiro nem mesmo conseguia chutá-los. Quando o rapaz de olhos azuis posicionou-se à sua frente com o punho cerrado, Jensen parou de lutar, parou de pensar, e era apenas um inválido, indefeso.

"Não, não, não, por favor! Por favor, na barriga nã..."

O grito que interrompeu as palavras de Jensen arrancou dos olhos de Jared uma lágrima imediata. Se dor pudesse ser escutada, ela teria aquele som, ela seria aquilo. O soco acertara o abdome de Jensen em cheio.

"Parem, por tudo o que é mais sagrado!" Jared ergueu-se em suas pernas hesitantes e tentou afastá-los, mas sempre recebia um golpe de volta. "Ele vai morrer desse jeito! Pelo amor de Deus!"

Não parou de suplicar até que com mais um soco, caiu desmaiado no chão, não importando o quanto tentasse nadar realidade adentro. Jensen não conseguia sequer reparar em Jared, por mais que pensasse nele. Seu sangue corria ígneo nas veias, e tudo parecia falhar e desfazer-se dentro de si. Um golpe na boca do seu estômago. Mais um. Outro. Eles acertavam seu pâncreas que falhava, Jensen podia sentir aquilo, era a maior de todas as dores. Havia música muito alta do show que começava, muito adiante, mas como ninguém ouvia aqueles gritos tenebrosos rasgando a noite? Ele tinha se tornado um saco de pancadas e não tinha ninguém para enxergar.

**_I've got all the baggage_**

**_Drink the pills_**

**_Yeah this is living but without the will_**

**_Blacken out_**

**_I'm shutting down_**

**_You've left a hole_**

**_You walked out_**

_Eu peguei toda a bagagem_

_E tomei as pílulas_

_Sim, isso é vida, mas sem a vontade_

_Apagado, eu estou me desligando_

_Você deixou um buraco_

_Você foi embora_

Quando Jensen parou de resistir, aquilo pareceu alarmá-los. Ele estava com os braços frouxos, pendendo das mãos dos dois que o imobilizavam, e suas pernas já não sustentavam seu corpo. De sua boca corria sangue e ele tinha parado de gritar.

"Hey!" Um grito de longe os alarmou. "Parem com isso, seus desgraçados, eu vou chamar a polícia!"

Era Kate, ao lado de Chad, completamente apavorada. O loiro tinha o celular tremendo convulsionalmente em suas mãos e, na realidade, só queria que o grupo fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

"Eu estou chamando a polícia, seus filhos da puta!" Chad ameaçou, mas não ousou se aproximar. Suas pernas estavam ansiosas. Ele morria de medo do que poderiam fazer com ele e Kate, e estava quase pronto para sair correndo. Sozinhos, ele e Kate não seriam de ajuda nenhuma para Jared e Jensen.

Aos poucos, os agressores pararam. Esbravejaram, esboçaram ir na direção dos dois, e ao mesmo tempo, Kate e Chad esboçaram correr. Sabiam que logo chegariam à área do show e teria gente demais para testemunhar. Eles soltaram o corpo de Jensen como quem solta um pedaço de carne inerte, e tal como, ele caiu no chão.

**_Lose your clothes and show your scars_**

**_That's who you are_**

_Tire as suas roupas e mostre as suas cicatrizes_

_É isso que você é_

Saíram correndo. E, tão logo saíram de vista, Chad e Kate correram para onde estavam os dois, a carcaça ensanguentada dos dois.

Kate caiu de joelhos ao lado de Jared e colocou dois dedos no seu pescoço. Eles se mancharam de escarlate e ela escutou a pulsação do moreno, ainda intensa.

Chad lançava olhares aterrorizados para o corpo disforme em sangue dos dois. Abaixou-se diante de Jensen e colocou também dois dedos em seu pescoço. Tinha o celular na orelha. Kate abaixou-se também ao lado do loiro e confirmou que ele ainda tinha pulsação.

"Chad, vá buscar ajuda. Tem umas unidades de UTI móvel perto do pátio do show. Corra!"

Ainda ligando para a polícia, Chad pôs-se a correr para obedecer a ordem de Kate. A loira permaneceu dividida entre os dois, mas queria o tempo todo checar se Jared acordava.

"Kate...?" A voz era fraca e grave.

A loira voltou-se para Jensen e percebeu que ele erguia fracamente a mão para chamá-la. Ela voltou-se para ele e segurou-lhe a mão.

"Sim, eu, fale, Jensen."

"Como está o Jared?"

"Está inconsciente, mas vai ficar bem, eu sei que vai."

"Diga a ele que eu o amo. Diga... tem como você dizer o mesmo aos meus pais?"

_Meu Deus, meu santo Deus, como alguém pode ser um monstro a ponto de fazer isso?_

"Ei, Jensen, calma, a ajuda está chegando... Você vai viver, eu estou te falando."

"Não, eu não vou, e você sabe. Eu tenho certeza que você sabe."

Kate começou a chorar. Ela ficou sabendo de tudo naquela tarde, mas agora sentia como se sempre soubesse, porque ali poderia assistir. Um crime de ódio em quem só tinha amor dentro do peito. Ela desejou jamais ver aquela cena.

A loira quis segurar-lhe os ombros, quis na verdade abraçá-lo, mas não sabia o que estava quebrado, não sabia no que poderia tocar sem que doesse, e então apenas seus olhos agarraram-se aos de Jensen, e tanto ordenaram quanto suplicaram. Uma lágrima caiu deles antes que ela falasse.

"Não desista, eu estou mandando! Você vai viver pra poder dizer um adeus de verdade."

E Jensen segurou a mão dela, agarrando-se àquilo, e não se deixou perder a consciência por nem um instante antes de o resgate chegar.

Muito ao longe, ao meio da dor, conseguiu escutar algo.

Estava tocando November Rain?

Jensen cuspia sangue, mas precisava estar vivo para ver Jared acordar, e estaria. Se a natureza e o destino eram cruéis, mais cruéis podiam ser os homens.


	11. Painted on my heart

Música: Painted on my heart, The Cult

* * *

><p><strong><em>I thought you'd be out of my mind<br>And I'd finally found a way  
>To learn to live without you<em>**

_Eu pensei que você estaria for a da minha mente_

_E eu teria finalmente encontrado um meio_

_De aprender a viver sem você_

Ainda estava escuro. Era noite.

_Não, eu não quero acordar._

Foi tão doce o momento, o instante entre o sono e a realidade, o torpor antes de voltar à realidade e perceber que ela doía demais. Doía em cada um de seus músculos, doía como humilhação e como imobilização de todos seus sonhos.

Jared abriu os olhos. Ele estava sozinho? Ele estava em um hospital?

Ele estava dopado demais para chegar a alguma conclusão. Completamente entorpecido. Engoliu em seco e sentiu o amargo de seu sangue deslizar entre seus dentes.

Seus pais, o que pensariam disso?

Seus amigos, onde estavam?

Seus agressores, o que acontecera com eles?

E Jensen...

Jensen ainda estava ali com ele?

Sua voz não saía. Sentia-se enclausurado dentro de si mesmo, e esforçou-se para mexer os braços.

"J-Jay?"

Jared sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos assim que escutou aquela voz. Não podia suportá-la, talvez quisesse que ela tivesse ido embora e que ele tivesse apenas uma sepultura para abraçar.

Mas não, jamais poderia desejar isso. Virou o rosto para o lado com uma dificuldade absurda e Jensen estava na cama ao seu lado.

Não, aquilo não poderia ser bom. Ele não estava na UTI, ele não estava sendo operado, ele não estava sendo cuidado. Aquilo... por Deus, que aquele aparelho ao seu lado não fosse um by-pass.

"Graças a Deus, como você está?"

Como ele estava?

_Tente "destruído", Jensen. Tente "sangrando por dentro, em todas as concepções da palavra". Eu estou olhando para uma caricatura cheia de hematomas do homem mais lindo desse planeta, que eu sei que vai me deixar, que eu sei que o pouco de vida que tinha foi arrancado pelas mãos de monstros em carcaça humana. Respirar dói demais, existir dói demais. Então tente "morto", Jensen. Eu estou morto._

"Eu estou bem." Sua voz voltou, trêmula. "E você, como está?"

"Eu estou pensando no quanto a vida é irônica."

Jensen não deixava de ser bonito. Ele estava bonito porque, a despeito das marcas negras em seu rosto, do inchaço em sua boca, ainda havia brilho nos seus olhos. E Jared nunca deixaria de achar aquilo a coisa mais linda que existia em uma pessoa.

"Eu me preocupando em morrer de câncer e vou morrer como qualquer um poderia ter morrido. Infelizmente, é lógico, mas poderia ter acontecido a qualquer instante."

Jared engasgava quando tentava respirar. Jensen tentava parecer o mais calmo possível, mas não podia fazer isso quando suas palavras agarravam-se ao coração de Jared como um silício, e perfuravam-no cada vez que ele batia.

"Eu só agradeço por você não me ver sem cabelo, a pele pálida e ressecada, por meses de pena e dor. Meses, é tempo demais de angústia."

"E você acha que eu gosto de te ver quebrado assim."

"A morte, ela... Era é absoluta. Se for para terminar, que seja assim."

"Pare de falar disso. Por um instante, pare."

**_I thought it was just a matter of time  
>Till I had a hundred reasons<br>Not to think about you_**

_Eu pensei que era apenas uma questão de tempo_

_Até eu ter uma centena de motivos_

_Para não pensar em você_

Jared queria saber quando ele iria começar a parar de se perguntar por quê.

Não queria mais ouvir, mas o silêncio não podia ficar ali. O silêncio era sepulcral, e não havia espaço para ele, ali. Não ali, não por ora.

"Eu sabia que iria doer, mas eu aceitei." Jared voltou o rosto para o teto por alguns angustiantes instantes, mas não conseguiu. Temia que, se tirasse os olhos de Jensen, ele escaparia, ele o abandonaria. "Só que eu nunca pensei... eu nunca pensei que ia doer como uma fratura exposta, como uma bala que me atravessou o peito. Mas eu me entreguei, eu soube dos riscos, e a culpa não é de ninguém a não ser minha."

"Claro que você se entregou. Você é um artista, e artistas não amam pela metade. Eu que fui covarde. Eu que fui cruel. Por alguns instantes eu achei... eu achei mesmo que fosse um sinal do destino. Eu achei que fosse para eu não desistir de lutar, para eu não desistir de viver."

Jared sorriu, e aquilo aqueceu a alma de Jensen até queimá-la.

"E você viveu, Jensen, não viveu?"

Jensen sorriu de volta e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Talvez, talvez nunca tivesse pensado por aquele lado.

Ele viveu. Enfim, por alguns dias, ele viveu mais do que muita gente jamais tinha vivido. Em um ano, ele tinha encontrado o que muitas pessoas passam décadas procurando. Tinha dado sentido para sua vida, e, afinal, não é aquele o grande motivo de tudo?

"Não é mais por mim. E meus pais? O que vai acontecer com eles? A pior parte de morrer é matar o que está à minha volta." Jensen tinha a voz trêmula. Inconstante, incapaz. "Eu gostaria dizer que eu morri feliz, mas não posso. Não posso dizer que estou feliz em deixar você aqui para sofrer. Depois do primeiro amor nos ferir, nós nunca mais nos entregamos por completo de novo. Portanto me perdoe. Eu tentei fazer o melhor, mas eu não soube como..."

"Não tenho o que dizer, Jensen. Você ensaiou muitas palavras. Eu vou levar tempo para arquitetá-las."Jared nem mesmo percebia que chorava. Nisso, Jensen forçou seu corpo para sentar-se, e o moreno não tentou impedi-lo.

"Você conseguiria se levantar e vir até minha maca?"

"Não sei."

Jared estava entorpecido, mas sentou-se. Apenas naquele instante se deu conta que estava com um gesso encanando-lhe a perna direita. Ele ainda não sentia nada muito bem.

"Desculpe-me por pedir isso."

Jensen ajeitou-se sentado, e doía. Ele era inteiro tubos e fios, mas não poderia mais ser aquilo. Tirou o soro de seu braço, assistiu a agulha deixar seu braço e pingar sangue e remédio sobre sua pele.

"Jensen, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu já falei com os médicos, já assinei meus papéis."

"Pare." O olhar mortiço de Jared pareceu tornar-se negro. "Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não me faça assistir isso."

"Fique tranqüilo, Jared. Não vou me desligar."

Jensen apenas levou as mãos feridas até o criado mudo. Pegou uma caneta grossa, de tinta preta, que pediu para Kate e Chad trazerem quando eles os vieram visitar. Agora era noite, era madrugada, e ele pousou a caneta ao seu lado no colchão. Jared sentou-se com as pernas para fora de sua cama, apenas atendendo ao pedido de Jensen.

Quando Jared colocou uma de suas pernas no chão, achou mesmo que poderia voltar a cair. Jensen viu-o apoiar a perna engessada no chão, e tinha certeza que ele não poderia fazer aquilo. Estendeu-lhe a mão, mesmo sabendo que seu corpo jamais teria a força que o seu coração possuía para segurar Jared.

Quando, Jared voltou a sentar-se, ao lado de Jensen, não conseguia mais ver hematomas ou feridas. Não conseguia mais sentir o gosto de sangue, o cheiro acre de hospital. Apenas viu o brilho de seus olhos, e aproximou seu rosto do dele. O loiro correspondeu encostando seus lábios, e sentiu as muitas lágrimas que vieram a insinuar-se por seu rosto, deslizar até suas bocas.

Ainda com os lábios unidos, Jensen segurou as mãos de Jared. Na sua palma, colocou a caneta preta, e fechou seus dedos em volta dela com força. Separou os seus rostos e seus olhares túmidos só conseguiam ver a si mesmos.

"Desenhe algo em mim." Jensen disse, soltando suas mãos e levando-a até seu roupão de hospital."Algo melhor do que qualquer uma dessas minhas tatuagens."

Quando Jensen abaixou suas vestes e deixou seu peito e costas nuas, aquilo era apenas sacrílego. Sua pele manchada de negro, de roxo, de dor.

"Como assim?"

"No final, eu só posso agradecer por ter me dado tempo. Eu me despedi com carinho de minha família, e estou aqui com você. O que mais posso pedir? No final é só isso mesmo. Eu não sou a melhor tela do mundo agora, mas meu último pedido é ser uma obra de arte sua."

**_But it's just not so  
>And after all this time<br>I still can't let go_**

_Mas apenas não é assim_

_E depois de todo esse tempo_

_Eu ainda não consigo esquecer_

Jared não sabia o que faria. Mas quando Jensen abaixou as roupas e pareceu paciente, Jared posicionou-se às suas costas. Pousou às suas costas as duas mãos. Sentia a sua pele como uma dádiva, sentia seu coração pulsar nos dedos.

Colocou a ponta da caneta sobre a escápula de Jensen. Cada traço seu tremia. Tremia pelos remédios, tremia porque não queria fazer esforço algum, porque queria desfalecer e despencar ao longo de seu corpo.

Mas manteve-se o mais firme que conseguiu. Desceu uma linha ao longo de suas costas, lentamente, tentando não desvanecer e tentando não esquecer até de como se desenhava.

Sua linha subiu novamente próximo de sua espinha. E então Jared recuperou a firmeza. Respirou e enfim conseguiu parar de chorar. Mas o seu peito ainda era um túmulo.

Tudo o que viesse a ser redenção estava distante demais de suas mãos. Todo céu estava inalcançável.

O que mais podia restar? A representação do quanto sua alma sangrava. A resignação de que tudo seria tirado de suas mãos e não havia nada a ser feito.

Não havia mais culpa. Não havia mais medo. Não havia nada além de traços de uma caneta escura sobre uma pele, pela janela a luz guardiã da lua. Havia dor, e ela não os deixaria tão cedo. Ela seria parte de seus corpos, mas ela desenharia quem eles seriam dali em diante.

Jensen, um paraíso?

Jared, um diploma, arte, casa e família?

A única certeza era aquela de que suas mãos estariam separadas para sempre. Em quanto tempo? Muito em breve. Jensen sentia as batidas de seu coração falharem.

Mais uma vez Jared subia o traço, e com aquilo, Jensen entendeu o que era o desenho que sentia contra sua pele. Uma lágrima formou-se em seus olhos. Jared, ele era um artista.

**_I've still got your face  
>Painted on my heart<br>Scrawled upon my soul  
>Etched upon my memory<em>**

_Eu ainda tenho o seu rosto_

_Pintado no meu coração_

_Desenhado na minha alma_

_Gravado na minha memória_

Jared fez o último tracejado e afastou a caneta da pele de Jensen. E, em um delinear feito apenas por uma tinta preta em linhas largas, havia um par de asas de anjo.

Um par de magníficas asas de anjo, que cada pena, que cada nuance e detalhe eram definidos pelo talento louvável daquele moreno. Ele conseguia seguir definindo uma imagem, continuaria a seguir deslizando uma simples caneta por uma pele comum e ferida, e aquilo teria o gosto divinal do eterno. Jared estava tão envolvido por aquilo, que, por instantes, soube que tudo parara de doer. Por instantes, e, afinal, o que a vida era além de instantes?

O desenho parecia que se estenderia e faria Jensen alçar vôo. Parecia que transporia mares e oceanos, que ocuparia o tamanho dos céus. Parecia ter todo o brilho angelical, parecia que pertencia a Jensen, que sempre esteve ali, que ele sequer existia antes daquelas asas fazerem parte dele, recolhidas em suas costas.

Jared sempre desenharia como um prodígio, ele seria em um único artista o retrato de todos os sentimentos, Jensen sabia. Apenas quis estar ao seu lado para ver.

Mas de algum lugar ele veria, não veria?

Jared sempre criaria um universo a partir de nada, e seu talento iluminaria o mundo.

Mesmo que naquele instante uma luz estivesse se apagando em sua alma.

**_And I've got your kiss  
>Still burning on my lips<br>The touch of your fingertips  
>This love so deep inside of me<em>**

_E eu tenho o seu beijo_

_Ainda queimando em meus lábios_

_O toque da ponta de seus dedos_

_Esse amor tão profundo dentro de mim_

**...**

"Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três" O leiloeiro bateu o martelo decididamente. "Arrematada a obra por setenta mil dólares."

Uma salva de palmas. Jared estava no palco, com um sorriso calmo. O terno impecável, mas a camisa um pouco aberta e a gravata solta. Isso, no entanto, não significava nada. Não importava que há muito já não fosse aquele rapaz de vinte e um anos. Ele era um artista renomado e tudo o que ele fizesse era lindo aos olhares dos outros.

Era inacreditável demais ver-se naquela situação. Nem mesmo fazia sentido. Ele ter que levantar e estender a mão ao ricaço que tinha adquirido uma obra sua. Todas as vezes que acontecia, Jared sentia-se aéreo.

Setenta mil dólares... Pois bem. Jared olhava para a platéia daquele evento e sorria plácido para ela. O comprador lhe agradeceu e Jared percebeu que era uma honra para aquele homem estar falando com ele.

"Eu queria falar um pouco sobre essa obra."

Jared ergueu seu microfone e percebeu que as atenções voltaram-se para eles. Tudo aquilo era por causa de Jared, não era? Então todos o ouviriam. Ele era a grande estrela da noite, ele era o grande ídolo daqueles artistas e socialites que constituíam os convidados do evento.

"Uma pintura é algo que te muda completamente. Você não sabe de onde veio aquilo. Era diferente de tudo o que você já tinha tentando antes, mesmo que já tivesse pintado muita coisa do gênero. Mas com cada pincelada, você vê que aquilo vai terminar onde você não imaginava. Começou simples. Começou como qualquer pintura começa. Aquela hesitação, a tremedeira nas mãos, com medo de estragar tudo, de manchar a tela. Cada vez que você está à frente da tela você está ansioso, e cada vez que sai de perto dela, está frustrado, irritado, sorrindo à toa ou apenas calmo. Mas você vai continuar pensando nela, no que pode acontecer, nas suas nuances, no que ainda tem de branco na tela para ser completo. E você até planejou, você estava ciente de cada uma das pinceladas que desejava fazer. Ainda assim, sinceramente, não fazia a menor idéia de como tudo isso iria terminar, do que ia sair. Porque de repente as tintas tomaram vida própria, era mais forte, elas dançaram na minha frente e brincaram comigo, e eu nem tinha tomado ácido."

Risadas fracas da platéia. Jared desejou estar longe dali. Desejou estar em contato com as pessoas de verdade, e não com imagens. Queria tocar o ser, e não o parecer. Desejou sentir o sal do mar no rosto, mais uma vez. Mas ele precisava falar. Alguém precisava escutar, e, que fossem aqueles seus fãs.

"Não era nada, nada além de uma pintura. Não tinha nada além de tinta, uma tela, alguma perspectiva, era exatamente uma obra como as outras, como as pinturas que todos fazem. Mas você se entregou por completo, você pintou o céu com o seu sangue, você limpou os pincéis com as suas lágrimas, e o que você ganhou é a sua obra de arte, que você gostaria de guardar para si para sempre."

Jared temeu que pensassem que ele estava sendo literal, e parou antes que decidissem cancelar a compra. Ou aqueles artistas excêntricos achariam conceitual.

Talvez... talvez ninguém entendesse. Talvez ninguém sequer compreendesse que não era de quadro algum que ele estava falando.

"Eu tive a grande oportunidade de ter isso tudo aqui à minha frente. Pessoas que admiram meu trabalho, que reconhecem meu amor e meu esforço, eu vejo o legado que vou deixar, e pude viver para vê-lo. Em contrabalanço disso, não sei... Quem sabe o meu amor, a minha vida, eles devem ter sido tirados ainda mais rápido de mim do que deveriam. Não sei. Se existisse uma fórmula para decidir o que fazer, para saber o que é o mais certo, o que vai doer menos e o que vai acalentar mais corações, o mundo não teria lágrimas. Não teria lágrimas e não teria sentimentos, e existem pessoas que mesmo assim pagariam esse preço. Eu mesmo já quis arrancar meu coração do meu peito e bater minha cabeça contra a parede para ver se eu esquecia o motivo dos meus sofrimentos. Já desejei nunca ter saído da minha zona de conforto, desejei com toda a minha alma viver e beber do marasmo, que nada nem de bom nem de ruim acontecesse na minha vida, almejei com toda a minha força o tédio e o ordinário, se para isso eu nunca precisasse ter visto quem eu amo morrer, se para isso eu nunca precisasse escutar os meus ossos serem quebrados por motivos fúteis, por não agradar aos olhos de algumas pessoas."

**_I've tried everything that I can  
>To get my heart to forget you<br>But it just can't seem to  
>I guess it's just no use<br>In every part of me  
>Is still a part of you<em>**

_Eu tentei tudo o que eu pude  
>Para fazer meu coração esquecer você<br>Mas parece que não está dando certo  
>Acho que é inútil<br>Em cada parte minha  
>Ainda existe uma parte sua<em>

O discurso era tão intenso que não teve um olhar na platéia que não se fixou, em silêncio, naquele artista que eles admiravam. Poderia ser uma oração comum, eles sabiam que era, eles sabiam que eram palavras que se arranjavam sozinhas e que já tinham sido há muito compiladas na literatura, na psicologia, até serem banalizadas na internet e na auto-ajuda. Mas ali, eles viam fervor. Eles percebiam que existia algo... algo que eles, de artistas a ricaços, conseguiam contemplar.

Existia amor.

"Uma gota de filosofia em cima de toda essa tinta: Sim, nós vivemos os meios pensando nos fins. Mas qualquer fim pode ser muito menos óbvio do que aparenta de início. Afinal, existe algo mais ficcional do que a vida? Existe algum roteiro mais louco do que a realidade? De quem a morte está mais próxima? Das estatísticas? Eu acho que não. Não é agourento, não é pessimista, é lindo e é real. Não vou dizer, no entanto, que é para levantar agora da cadeira e sair para a rua viver cada minuto como se fosse o último, isso é uma demagogia pobre. Nós não vamos fazer isso, nós temos nossa agenda, nós temos nossos planos, temos que gastar tempo com o esforço que demanda nossos sonhos, porque eles não vão se realizar em instantes. Assim como, com a mesma importância, temos vontade de dormir um dia inteiro, de gastar tempo fazendo algo inútil, de reclamar à toa. Somos seres deliciosamente tortos e imperfeitos, e muito, muito banais, tão banais que beira o sublime."

A platéia não entendia o motivo de Jared estar falando aquilo. Não tinha nenhum motivo aparente. De fato alguns ficaram entediados. Outros olharam para seus relógios. Outros, no entanto, sentiam aquele nó na garganta. Alguns disfarçavam as lágrimas, outros sequer se preocupavam em escondê-las. Jared nem mesmo voltou os olhos para a tela que ele agora leiloava, mas voltou a falar dela.

"A única questão que eu levanto é que é arriscado viver esperando pelo momento certo de ser feliz, privando-se do que mais se ama. Viver... viver é uma arte. Amar é uma arte. Então espero que vocês, artistas, antes de pintar, desenhar, tocar ou escrever, eu desejo que vocês amem. Ou desejo que amem pintar, desenhar, tocar e escrever. Mas amem. Permitam-se, atrevam-se, entreguem-se. Vivam como for para viver, com a tranqüilidade que quiserem, mas, quando chegar a hora, saibam dizer _sim_. Não podemos nos acomodar demais, porque viver exige coragem. Existir, no entanto, não demanda mais do que rotina."

Jared apenas sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos, e ele via que causava um efeito semelhante nas pessoas que lhe assistiam. Não era sua intenção. Ele sempre veio treinando aquele discurso. Não para um dia falá-lo e comover centenas, mas apenas e tão-somente para acreditar nele. Olhou para as suas mãos, para a tatuagem em seu dedo indicador.

"Essa obra significou muito para mim. Mas eu preciso passá-la adiante. Não por dinheiro, não por desapego, não para ver todos vocês batendo palmas para mim. É porque eu preciso entender que tudo o que eu senti durou apenas enquanto os pincéis estavam tocando o quadro, enquanto cada traço formava uma imagem linda. E foi nesse instante que tudo existiu, não depois. Tenho que simplesmente aprender que a vida não é mais do que lembranças e momentos, e que nós é que temos a mania, o vício, de querer fazer as coisas durarem mais tempo do que elas deveriam."

**_Something in your eyes keeps haunting me  
>I'm trying to escape you<br>And I know there ain't no way to  
>To chase you from my mind<em>**

_Algo em seus olhos continua me assombrando_

_Eu estou tentando escapar de você_

_E eu sei que não tem nenhum jeito_

_De afugentar você da minha mente_

"São os nossos dois maiores erros: Ansiamos para que a nossa obra concretize-se em um instante, queremos a recompensa pelo nosso esforço instantaneamente. E, ao mesmo tempo, nós queremos que a vida, que os prazeres, os amores e as pessoas, sejam eternos. O que faz um ser humano em paz é quando ele sabe que a vida é aquele instante, e que a sua obra, o seu legado, leva muito mais tempo, mas que ele, sim, dura para sempre. É o nosso grande erro, o grande erro que nos faz humanos, que nos faz lindos e imperfeitos. E nós precisamos ver a luz desaparecer para poder de verdade admirar o nascer do sol. Nós precisamos entender que, por mais que desejemos chegar ao topo da montanha, é a caminhada até lá que importa de verdade."

Jared sorriu lindamente, vivamente. Em seu dedo indicador, tinha tatuado uma fita._Forget-me-not knot_, alguns chamariam. Relembrava àquela antiga superstição de amarrar um laço em seu dedo para não se esquecer de um apontamento importante. Na tradição, costumava amarrar-se um laço vermelho. Jared, no entanto, escolheu outra cor. O laço roxo, símbolo da luta contra o câncer de pâncreas. Em seu indicador, porque ele sabia que jamais deveria esquecer.

"E, depois que passa, você sabe que pode começar de novo. Você precisa olhar para uma tela em branco e estender as mãos para pegar os seus pincéis. Porque você pode achar que não agüenta, você pode pensar que não suporta mais, mas você é muito mais forte do que imagina."

Mais uma salva de palmas, e Jared limpou uma lágrima. Levaram sua obra.

Nela, estava retratado um anjo loiro adentrando o mar à noite, ao céu um eclipse. Era magnífica, era intensamente real. Significava e passava muito mais do que era retratado. Os que assistiam, sequer sabiam o que era. Mas sentiam. Sentiam, porque essa era a tarefa da arte.

Quando desceu para a platéia, Jared foi sereno e gentil com todos. Mas, tão logo conseguiu escapar do público, escapar da formalidade, aproximou-se de sua mesa inicial, sentado com duas pessoas que não mais tinham abandonado sua vida.

Chad levantou-se para abraçá-lo, e, enquanto ainda o fazia, parabenizou-o. Ele estava com os olhos túrgidos, e quis continuar abraçando Jared.

Kate fez o mesmo, e também tinha chorado.

"Um discurso de tirar o fôlego, Jared."

Mais uma vez, Jared sorriu, e ela correspondeu. Trocaram meia dúzia de palavras. Não era do feitio deles. Por muitos anos, eles conversavam por horas sem se cansar. Mas não era o momento. Jared apenas olhou ao redor e lançou um olhar suplicante para Chad.

"Faça as honras por mim, por favor. Eu não pertenço a esse lugar. Estou cansado."

"Vai sumir no seu barco de novo?" O loiro deu um sorriso torto. Jared comprara um maravilhoso barco e frequentemente fugia com ele, e só voltava quando tinha uma pintura pronta.

"Seria uma boa idéia." Jared tinha um sorriso calmo, tranqüilo, como sempre. "Preciso começar uma nova obra, começar de novo."

"Tudo bem, Jared. Fique à vontade." Katherine confirmou com um meneio. Ele deveria estar bastante exausto.

"E bote isso no correio para mim, por favor?"

Jared estendeu-lhe um envelope, com o rosto mais pacífico possível, antes de ir embora.

Katherine viu Jared sair com as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando como se pisasse em nuvens. Jared, com Segurou o envelope em suas mãos mais forte. Havia um cheque de setenta mil dólares entre elas. Abaixou os olhos e leu o que estava escrito no papel com a letra rápida de Jared. E, quando leu, seu peito já apertava o suficiente para que ela voltasse a chorar.

Destinatário: Hospital de Câncer de Nova York.

Jared achava que existiam muitos anjos que precisavam ficar na Terra por mais tempo. Mas talvez por algum motivo um Deus os quisesse ao seu lado.

Ao seu lado, Jared tinha os pincéis e os lápis. E era com isso que construíra seu mundo desde então.

**_I've still got your face_**

**_Painted on my heart  
><em>**_Eu ainda tenho o seu rosto_

_Pintado no meu coração_

* * *

><p>Notas finais da história<p>

Todas as divagações que podiam ser feitas acerca desse capítulo, fiz Jared fazer. Acredito que caiba a cada um refletir sobre o que isso significa, porque sempre é diferente para cada pessoa.  
>Não sei. Talvez eu apenas queira agradecer a companhia de cada um de vocês. Preciso dizer que, depois de meus desabafos, muita coisa mudou para mim, e isso me ajuda a botar as coisas nos eixos.<br>Não que isso importe a alguém. Só espero que, como eu, como Jared, vocês tenham conseguido apreciar. Enquanto durou.


End file.
